The Verry Bad Joke
by Gun d'ange
Summary: Quand Aizen se sent seul sur son trône du Hueco Mundo et qu'il décide qu'un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait pas de mal, ça donne un bordel intersidéral dans lequel aucun Arrancar, Humain ou Shinigami ne sera épargné...Sur un Pari de Nekoo!
1. Solitude quand tu nous tiens

**Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, voici une petite fanfic dont j'espère que le concept vous amusera.**

**En réponse au pari que j'ai perdu face à Nekookami… **

**Bonne lecture :D **

_Aizen contemplait horrifié le massacre autour de lui…l'hécatombe…l'horreur totale…même lui n'aurait pas été sadique au point de…_

_« Putain de …maudit-il intérieurement, si j'avais su à ce moment là que les choses tourneraient ainsi, je me serait abstenu et je me serai fait une tasse de thé ! Ras-le bol de vouloir contrôler le monde ! Dès demain je me remets à mon élevage de cucurbitacées en Tanzanie en compagnie de mes seuls vrais amis les pingouins… »_

_-Allez, maintenant à ton tour, So-chan…lui glissa une voix douce à l'oreille._

_Aizen tressaillit. Si seulement il s'était retenu à ce moment là…_

**FLASH-BACK **

( Merci à Doc qui a bien voulut nous prêter sa voiture afin que cet fic puisse avoir lieu, toute plainte devra lui être adressée. )

Baisse la tête…relève la tête…baisse la tête…relève-la…en cadence…une, deux, une deux…

Il s'ennuyait. Le Maître du Hueco Mundo, Général d'une armée de Hollows sanguinaires, tirant particulier d'un corps impressionnant d'espadas et terreur des Shinigami s'ennuyait. A en mourir. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir, mais ça revenait au même : Il s'emmerdait. Royalement. La seule chose qui lui faisait passer le temps était de jouer au Bilboquet avec sa mèche, il l'envoyait au dessus de sa tête, puis la refaisait tomber et l'envoyait encore une fois

Il soupira une énième fois, si seulement il avait un peu de compagnie…

« Il paraît que formuler ses souhaits à haute voix les rends réels, pensa t-il, bon, essayons… »

-Je souhaiterais avoir un peu de compagnie.

Voilà comment sa vie avait dérapé.

**PAF !**

Soudainement, entouré d'une fumée violette, apparut devant lui, une créature de rêve, jugez plutôt : un mini short brodé, moulant à souhait, ainsi qu'un haut rose dévoilant le nombril et un décolté vertigineux. De grands yeux de braises, les cheveux ondulés laissés libres et une paire d'ailes d'ange dans le dos.

Aizen était bouche bée.

La créature ne s'émue pas. Elle avait l'habitude d'éblouir les gens.

-Bonjours, ronronna t-elle, je suis…

-COOLHORN ! Charlotte Coolhorn !

-Hi, hi, minauda la créature, ou plutôt la chose en question, je suis flatté(e) que tu me reconnaisses, c'est vrai que j'ai un certain succès auprès des…

-Tu es le(a) fraccion de Barragan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-En réalité, je suis une fée ( Aizen devint vert et ses rêves d'enfants concernant certaines créatures fantastiques imaginaires furent impitoyablement brisés par les chaussures à talons de Charlotte), j'ai entendu ton souhait et j'ai décidé de t'exaucer !

Aizen se fit méfiant. Pour faire bonne mesure, il se leva, vérifia chaque coin de la pièce (ce qui lui prit un certain temps étant donné que la salle du trône était ronde), inspecta la porte ( moustache et carnet en main) et passa son trône au peigne fin ( « je vais avoir besoin d'une nouvelle brosse à cheveux maintenant » tonna t-il une fois son précieux accessoire cassé). Une fois convaincu que ni Gin, Szayel ou Mayuri n'était en train de lui faire une blague ( d'ailleurs le dernier cité avait-il vraiment un sens de l'humour ?), il consentit enfin à discuter avec Charlotte.

-D'accord, admit-il de mauvaise humeur, je voulais un peu de compagnie parce que je m'ennuyais, mais de là à m'envoyer ça…les forces supérieures que j'essaye de renverser doivent vraiment n'avoir que ça à faire !

-En vérité, reprit Charlotte, je ne suis pas la compagnie que tu désirais (« je le sais bien »), même si tu es tout à fait mon type d'homme mon chou( « eûrk ! Heureusement que je suis son supérieur, je n'ose même pas imaginer si j'avais été son collègue…ou pire, son stagiaire ! »), je vais au nom de la beauté ( « ça ressemble à un blasphème venant de sa bou…non, plutôt du trou bordé de matelas gonflables et gonflés sertis de crocs qui lui sert de bouche ») et afin de respecter les volonté de mon défunt maître ( « j'en connais un qui doit se retourner dans sa tombe… »), te trouver la femme de ta vie !

Aizen interrompit son monologue intérieur, intéressé.

-Tu peux faire ça ? Comment ?

-Du calme, faisons les choses dans l'ordre, tu dois d'abord me décrire la femme parfaite !

-Facile, je dirais que ce serait moi au féminin.

-…

-Mais comme je suis déjà moi et pas une fille et donc par extension tout seul, la somme au carré de deux fois la taille de ma mèche et du prix de ma manucure me donne comme conclusion que je devrais porter mon choix sur quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ne réfléchis pas trop choupinet, donne moi juste ses caractéristiques physiques et mentales !

-Très bien, alors elle doit avoir…

-Ah, minute mon chou, LUPPI !

**PAF !** Nouveau nuage de fumée, bleu à paillettes disco cette fois-ci et voilà que débarque l'ex numéro 6, auto-proclamé(e) espada le plus mignon(nne) de tous les temps.

-Toi ! Mais tu es mort ! Je t'ai vu te faire désintégrer par cette panthère rustre et primitive ( quelque part, très loin, Grimmjow éternue) !

-C'est de la magie, répondit tout simplement Charlotte , Luppi est devenu mon (ma) secrétaire, j'ai énormément de travail en ce moment et il ( elle) note tout pour que je n'oublie rien. Bien Luppi, crayon en main, note tout ce que le monsieur te dira.

-'Yep ! acquiesce Luppi en lissant son pantalon pattes d'eph et en remettant sa perruque afro en place.

-Alors, tenta de reprendre Aizen, sans avoir trop l'air perturbé par ce qui se passait devant lui car presque sûr que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve dût à sa nouvelle fragrance de thé particulièrement originale (ananas, biffteack et arôme chewing-gum pour les curieux), ma femme idéale est…je commence par quoi ?

-Le physique chouquet, le physique, fit patiemment Coolhorn.

-Pas trop grande mais pas trop petite, avec une frange mais pas trop pour ne pas faire d'ombre à ma mèche, de la poitrine (sourire extra pervers), de grands yeux innocents et un uniforme d'écolière.

-Tout y est Patron(nne), signala Luppi.

-Bien, bien, et le caractère ?

-Douce et soumise, elle devra passer des heures à m'aduler, à se prosterner devant moi et devra rire à toutes mes blagues, comme tout homme je suis également sensible aux gâteries…(NDA : j'en vois qui saignent du nez) aussi devra t-elle être excellente cuisinière ( NDA : vous pensiez à quoi ? bande d'obsédés !)

-Dis-donc boss(e) , il est exigeant, on va avoir du boulot !

-Ne t'en fait donc pas Luppi, rassura C.C, ce ne sont pas les moyens qui manquent au maître du Hueco Mundo :

-Une minute ! A quel moment a-t-il été question d'argent ?

-Non non rien de tel Lapinounet, je voulais juste dire que si on donnait à chaque membre de votre armée cette description, on pourrait aisément trouver la personne qui vous convient.

-Soit, je convoque l'espada sur le champ!

*Une heure plus tard, au milieu des épis de blés*

-Ma chère espada, depuis que je suis loin de toi…je suis comme loin de moi. A cause de cet horripilant ennui qui ne cesse de m'assaillir, je suis à la recherche d'une mie qui saurait combler le vide qui s'installe en moi. Voilà pourquoi je vous envoie quérir la personne correspondant à la description faite sur ce papier. Allez, soyez prompts et vifs, j'attendrais ici.

Aurais-je l'air étrange si je vous disais que personne dans l'assemblée n'avait rien compris ? En général le blabla d'Aizen ne dérange personne, parce que d'habitude ceux du fond n'entendent pas grâce aux ronflements de Starrk et peuvent laisser vagabonder leur esprit, et les autres sont trop occupés à boire leur thé sans grimacer pour prêter attention aux paroles de leur chef. De plus, contrairement à ce jour, les ordres étaient en général simples, ou si trop compliqués, traduit par Tôsen et Gin. Ainsi « Exterminez ces odieux Shinigami outrecuidants jusqu'au dernier » devenait «Vous y en a à tuer les gentils». Clair, épuré et efficace. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui les deux ex-Shinigami étaient partis en excursion dans les tréfonds de la Sibérie à la recherche d'une nouvelle herbe qui rendrait le thé des Shinigami salé. Ce plan d'une inventivité et d'une ingéniosité rare devait être mis en application avant la bataille d'hiver, aussi était-il impératif de s'en occuper.

Les espadas ( à défaut de traducteurs et n'ayant pas l'option Aizen/ Japonais sur leurs applications reverso), interloqués, se mirent à débattre entre eux des paroles du traitre pour tenter d'en extraire le sens.

-L'a dit quoi ? demanda une chose non identifiée habillée avec une cuillère à soupe.

-J'ai pas tout compris…je crois qu'il recherche un C.D…lui chuchota sa voisine.

-Je ne te demandais pas à toi, femme ! Tais-toi et fait la vaisselle ! AOUCH !

-J'avais cru reconnaître comme l'air d'une chanson, poursuivit la tercera en écartant négligemment le corps de Nnoitra du bout du pied.

-Sales les goûts…moi j'y voyais une demande d'attaque envers un certain « Henri Pilant », fit Aaroniero

-Une attaque ? Rugit un homme à la tête de voyou, j'en suis ! Où peut-on trouver cet Henri qui pile…il pile quoi d'ailleurs ?

-Tu as encore tout compris Grimmjow…fit Ulquiorra en le regardant d'un air méprisant, écoutez-moi tous, le Seigneur Aizen, sa gracieuse majesté, le délice de nos yeux, la lune de nos nuits, le nutella de nos tartines…

-Mes chaussures sont déjà propres, Ulquiorra, signala Aizen, soulagé enfin qu'un de ses hommes ait compris.

-…nous a demandé de lui rechercher une mie. Ce n'est pas compliqué. Nous devons lui trouver celle qui ensoleillera ses jours…

« Il a de la ressource le petit…songea Aizen »

-…et enchantera ses repas. Pourquoi croyez-vous que nous nous trouvions au milieu de blés ? Aizen-sama souhaite que nous lui trouvions la parfaite recette de pain.

« …j'aurais du m'en douter… »

-Ah ! s'exclama Szayel avec l'air de l'homme qui a tout compris ( petite étincelle incluse), laissez moi m'en charger, je vais créer une solution chimique tellement géniale que plus personne ne pourra s'en passer, vous verrez !

-Minute, grogna Barragan et se tournant lourdement vers son voisin, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu es meilleur cuisinier que moi ?

-Ben euh…

Sur ce, Barragan se leva et sortit de nulle part un tablier rose sur lequel s'étalait le portrait d'une femme à lunette, portant l'inscription « Les Apprentis de Maïté »

-J'ai fait CINQ ANS d'études de la cuisine, avec option pain, gauffres et petits fours, c'est pas pour me laisser faire par un gringalet qui sort de l'œuf compris ?

-C'est-à-dire que…

-C'est MOI qui m'occuperait de la recette d'Aizen-sama !

-Je vous en prie, supplia Zommarie, pas de dispute, partagez vous la tâche, aimez vous les uns les autres…

-HEY ! On se calme vieux tas, je laisserai pas tes plans de tafiole me voler MON combat avec Pilant ! rugit Grimmjow

-THIS IS SPARTAAAAAA ! S'exclama soudainement Yami en envoyant voler la table.

La dispute s'intensifiant et voyant qu'il n'était pas prêt de s'en sortir, Aizen regarda Charlotte, camouflé(e) en cactus non loin de là, lui demandant d'un regard d'intervenir.

-J'ai ce qu'il te faut mon bouchon, un sort de ma création qui va leur éclaircir l'esprit… hum, hum… c'est partit… * pointe un bâton surmonté d'une étoile à froufrous* Bamchikawahwah !

Une fumée rose non identifiée.

Des cris.

Des fleurs partout.

Des jurons, dont un « Merde, je crois que je me suis trompé de formule… »

Et le début d'un bordel, dont le récit sera propre à terrifier le monde pendant des milliers d'années…

**Voilà, voilà, l'idée me plaisant assez je ne me voyais pas en faire un One-shot, en fonction des réactions ( ou des non réactions) je verrais donc si je termine brièvement l'histoire en trois lignes au prochain chapitre ou si je peux me permettre une mini-fic pas sérieuse pour deux sous, à vous de voir, laissez moi votre avis sur des reviews :] **


	2. The Bordel Party begins!

**ON EST MOTIIIIVEEEEEEESSS**

**Ouaip, le chapitre commence en fanfare, je suis tellement contente que ça ait plut, j'ai reçu énormément de reviews et d'encouragements donc je vous donne un chapitre de plus, bonne dégustation :D**

_Il était une fois dans Royaume lointain nommé Hueco Mundo, un Roi nommé Sosuke Aizen qui désespérait de trouver une épouse…_

L'espada et leur maître suffoquaient. Coolhorn avait déclenché(e ) accidentellement ( ou pas ) un nuage de fumée rose et une pluie de fleurs qui achevaient d'ensevelir tout le monde.

-Luppi ! LUPPI ! hurla la beauté fatale.

Ce(tte) dernier ( e), déguisé (e ) en Baobab se débarrassa de son équipement et se mit au garde à vous devant son chef.

-Vi ?

-Occupe toi donc de déplacer tout le monde à Las Noches, le temps pour moi de me débarrasser de cette pluie…quel malheur, confondre le Bamchikawahwah avec le Hoketipoketi, il faut vite réparer ça !

Ainsi, avec une grâce et une délicatesse infinie, Luppi s'occupait de fourrer sur un tapis volant l' éspave-da ( épave + espada = ? okay je sors…). La fée travestie les envoya ensuite s'écraser sans ménagement aucun dans leurs appartements respectifs de Las Noches avant de repartir plus vite que son ombre, si ce qui se tramait était bien ce à quoi il (elle) pensait, y'avait plutôt intérêt à se carapater (pater, pâter, pâte…toujours pars ? oui oui je sais je me tire…) en marmite avant que la cocotte minute n'explose.

De son côté, le Maître de Las Noches n'apprécia que moyennement de se réveiller cul-par-dessus tête dans son lit, trouvant la position quelque peu inconfortable, il se mit à imaginer son plan de vengeance envers cette fée incapable. Mais pas tout de suite, tout de suite, il avait besoin d'une douche et d'un thé, n'ayant pas pris de douche depuis 2 heures ni bu de thé depuis 40 minutes maintenant, il arrivait à sa limite ( maintenant vous savez pourquoi tout est blanc à Las Noches, Aizen, en plus d'être un maniaque de la mèche est un dingue au sujet de la propreté ).

Une douche lui parue la bienvenue. Il ordonna qu'on lui fisse préparer sa douche et sentit bientôt avec plaisir le liquide chaud couler le long de son corps. Ses longs doigts fins parcouraient avidement la peau nue, ses mains imprégnées de liquide gluant, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper quelques râles…

-Aaaah…

-Aaaaah…

-…ah ?

-Ah ?

-HAAAAA !

Il eut une exclamation de stupeur et de rage indignés, il venait d'apercevoir quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, dissimulé dans le panier de linge sale à côté de la cabine de douche.

-Toi ! Tu es…le fraccion de Grimmjow non ? Di Roy Rinker ! Comment as-tu…

Mais la fin de cette phrase devait ne jamais être connue. En effet, abasourdi, Aizen remarqua qu'en plus du turban ridicule ( « personne peut rivaliser avec ma mèche, ouais parce que je le vaux bien et que tu ne vaux rien ») qu'il portait autour du crâne, il y avait également plusieurs de SES effets personnels, dont une ceinture de Kimono et son caleçon fétiche. Plus étrange encoure, l'espada portait littéralement à bout de nez une chaussette immaculée appartenant au Shinigami. Abasourdi, il fallut un moment à Aizen pour constater que l'espada bavait abondement sur le sol de la salle de bain, les yeux fixés sur sa virilité…la sienne, pas celle de Di Roy, LA SIENNE !

Ayant peur de comprendre, il ramena contre lui le rideau de douche…mais il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas de rideau de douche ( le modèle blanc immaculé limpide opalin n'était plus disponible). S'enveloppant avec une dignité Césarienne, il drapa la serviette à la manière d'une toge et avança, l'air menaçant …avant de s'écraser lamentablement deux pas plus loin, la bave, ça glisse…

-Hé ! Face de macadam !

-Seigneur Aizen, balbutia précipitamment Di-Roy, que puis-je pour vous, Seigneur Aizen ? Je suis à votre entière disposition, Seigneur Aizen, demandez et j'obéirais, Seigneur Aizen…

« Quel lèche-botte celui-là, ou plutôt lèche cul vu la situation… Ulquiorra me suffit, d'ailleurs où est-il quand on a besoin de lui ? Mais…je rêve ou… il _rougit ?_ Cet écervelé vient de rougir, j'ai pas rêvé ? La vapeur de la salle de bain lui monte à la tête où… »

Aizen eut l'impression qu'une main venait de l'attraper aux tripes. Il regarda avec horreur l'arrancar lui jeter un regard de convoitise et compris enfin.

-Tu accepteras de me rendre service ?

-Oui Seigneur Aizen, bien sûr que…

-Bon, commence par la fermer. Ensuite, j'ai malencontreusement perdu une lentille en allant en réunion tout à l'heure, pourrait tu aller la quérir ?

-…

-*soupir* Toi y en a chercher lentille dans désert pour Maître Vénéré.

-Avec joie, une quête, quel honneur, j'y vais, je reviens tout de suite !

-Attend, pose d'abord mon caleç…

Trop tard, l'enturbané avait filé plus vite que le vent, laissant un Aizen livide de colère se préparer à régler ses comptes avec ce crétin de sexto.

« Peut pas tenir comme il faut ses fraccion…lui en foutrait moi…abruti de minet, s'ra privé de lait pour la semaine, fera moins le malin… »

Il marchait d'un pas décidé…

-Je marche d'un pas décidé…

Sa silhouette projetant une ombre peut rassurante sur les murs blanchâtres du palais…

-Ma silouhette projett…Hey minute, qui parle ?

-Euh…moi ?

-Moi qui ?

-Beh moi. Je suis la voix-off

-La quoi ?

-Laisse tomber.

Aizen secoua la tête en se disant qu'il n'allait pas bien, oh non, pas bien du tout. Il arriva enfin aux appartements de la panthère, pénétrant sans frapper dans la chambre du yankee aux cheveux bleus. Il trouva celui-ci affalé sur le sofa comme à son habitude, sauf qu'il venait juste d'avoir l'air de venir de se réveiller.

-Grimmjow, commença Aizen, menaçant, j'aimerais te toucher un mot au sujet de la façon dont tu surveille tes fraccions. Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

Pas de réponse. Grimmjow se leva lentement et tourna de façon féline autour de Sosuke, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

-…Grimmjow ?

-Dis donc, on est tout seuls on dirait…susurra le sexto d'une voix suave, si on s'amusait un peu, juste toi et moi ?

-D…D'accord, va chercher de quoi faire, je reviens dans quelques temps, je vais me préparer…

-J't'attends avec impatience, tu m'as l'air ferme à point, répliqua Grimmjow un sourire alléché sur les lèvres.

Sans laisser rien paraître, Aizen sortit de la chambre…Et se mit littéralement à détaler après avoir tourné l'angle du couloir, mèche au vent et cape battant ses chevilles, il pénétra avec fracas dans la salle du trône, vide, ou il commença à ouvrir son kimono comme s'il s'agissait d'une chemise.

-Minute, pourquoi je m'attendais à voir un « S » rouge sur fond bleu ?

-Déjà de retour mon petit Cracos ?

-Déjà moi c'est Clark Kent, ensuite je vient de Kryp…qu'est ce que je mets à raconter maintenant ?

Il poussa un soupir et s'affala sur son trône. Coolhorn voletait ça et là partout dans la pièce, l'air un peu embarassé(e)

-Bon la Fée travestie, maintenant explique toi ! T'était sensé me trouver la femme de ma vie, au lieu de ça je me retrouve épié sous la douche et mon subalterne me fait des avances !

-Tout va bien Amour, je dois d'abord te confesser quelque chose…

Aizen se mit à tripoter sa mèche. Et ça c'est pas bon, pas bon du tout. Certains signes sont avant-coureurs d'une catastrophe imminente, il y a toujours un feu dans le ciel avant que ne s'écrase la météorite, le grondement de l'orage annonce la foudre, la fumée signale le feu et quand le doigt d'Aizen a la gigote sur sa mèche, Las Noches peut se préparer à trembler.

-…d'abord ( Aizen émit un grondement mençant , parce que quand y'a un « d'abord », y'a un « ensuite » et un « après » , et il n'était d'humeur à supporter ni les uns, ni les autres), je me suis trompé de formule…ensuite ( Aizen grandit soudainement), j'ai oublié le contre-sort…(Visage dans l'ombre et halo rougeâtre pour le traître), et après…le sort s'étend, se répand, pas moyen de l'arrêter, il a déjà du contaminer tout le monde ici et s'étend à travers les dimensions.

Charlotte émit un petit couinement terrifié en voyant le pied géant d'Aizen se lever pour l'écraser, mais brusquement, il se ravisa.

-Si je te tue j'aurais jamais le fin mot de l'histoire…maintenant explique moi comment fonctionne ce truc et quelles vont être les conséquences…

-D'accord Chou-chou…Bon, j'avoue j'ai confondu le sort de lucidité avec celui d'attirance. Au lieu de les rendre intelligents, tous les habitants du Hueco Mundo seront fortement attirés par toi.

Pause descriptive, le visage d'Aizen était en effet peint d'une expression d'une raffinement rare, jugez plutôt, yeux blancs et écume au lèvres. Il se reprit toutefois, ramassa ses sourcils et se prépara mentalement à la suite.

-Je ne connais pas le moyen de l'arrêter, et elle s'étend, elle va déjà jusqu'au monde des humains et aura certainement atteint la soul society dans quelques heures…

-Minute…ça veut dire qu'eux aussi vont soudainement être attiré par moi ? demanda Aizen, horrifié par une soudaine vision de Yamamoto en robe de mariée courant vers lui barbe et sourcils au vent, un bouquet de fleur en mains, où par celle encore plus terrifiante de Zaraki Kenpachi, agenouillé un anneau (pour tous les trouver et dans les ténèbres les lier ) en main, lui jurant un amour éternel.

-Non, non, l'apaisa Charlotte, la barrière d'espace-temps tri-dimensionelle qui sépare les mondes entre eux agit comme un aimant sur les molécules et particules magiques associées aux fleurs enchantées de la vallée des licornes, en supposant qu'ils passent par Sliders où s'ajouteront du Fp12Oa ainsi que les molécules H4Y, on peut aisément deviner par le théorème de Pythagore que les effets seront autres.

-…

-En gros, le danger vient de Las Noches.

-J'avais compris ! ( Mathématicien le méché) En attendant, toi tu va te dépêcher de travailler à trouver une solution avant que je ne me fasse violer par Barragan, ou pire…que je me retrouve face à Ulquiorra.

Ils échangèrent un regard grave. Grimmjow c'était quelque chose, mais Ulquiorra c'était une toute autre affaire…si son plus insurgé subordonné était devenu aussi caressant avec lui, il n'osait même pas imaginer comment se comporterait le plus assidu des lèches bottes, le fayot principal du plat de cassoulet.

L'heure était grave. Charlotte s'attela aussitôt à sa tâche, tandis qu'Aizen se barricadait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Un garganta cependant vint à s'ouvrir à l'autre bout de la pièce, et l'ombre de deux hommes se matérialisa.

Aizen eut un soupir de soulagement. Ichimaru et Tôsen étaient rentrés. Ce dernier d'ailleurs se trémoussait de façon inquiétante, en prononçant des vers en rythmes, bougeant au son d'une petite radio qu'il avait coincé sur son obi.

-Kaname et Gin ! Enfin, je désespérais de voir enfin des gens sensés, je…

Il s'arrêta brusquement, se demandant s'ils avaient eut le temps d'inhaler de la fumée.

-T'inquiète pas Aizen, le rassura Gin en hochant la tête, ce travelo attifé en fée nous a trouvé et nous a prévenu, on a pu anticiper et il nous a donné un médicament…malheureusement contre indiqué en cas de cécité…Tôsen est un peu…

Le sourire d'Ichimaru s'élargit, et Aizen se força à supporter la vision de Tôsen, LE Kaname Tôsen, ancien capitaine de la 9 ième division, prônant la droiture, la sobriété et la justice moral, ayant un balai…non, un PILIER coincé dans le fondement depuis des centaines d'années, en train de tournoyer, en appui sur sa tête en chantant à tue tête « Donne-moi ton coeur baby, ton corps baby, donne-moi ton bon vieux funk, ton rock baby, ta soul baby , chante avec moi, je veux une femme like you, our m'emmener au bout du monde, une femme like you  
Heeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy !», puis se mettre à gigoter dans tout les sens.

-YOOOHHH, Sosuke, s'exclama Kaname, ça fait un bail dit moi, comment va ? La famille, la santé, le moral ? Bien, bien, je vous quitte moi, faut que je me trouve de la fourrure et une chaîne en or, on se voit plus tard, peace !

Le Sosuke en question s'affala sur son trône. Il espérait que Coolhorn remettrai de l'ordre dans tout ça en vitesse, il n'était pas sur que ses nerfs supporteraient une autre rencontre avec le troisième type.

Pourtant ce n'était que le début…

Lentement mais sûrement, la porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrit, la personne devait l'avoir crochetée car Aizen avait maintes fois vérifié qu'elle fut fermée à clef. Il déglutit difficilement en voyant se projeter l'ombre la plus effrayante qu'il ait jamais vu.

-Bonsoir, Maître Aizen.

-…

-Ah, ça alors ! s'exclama Ichimaru ravi, Ulquiorra, ça faisait longtemps.

Et son sourire s'étira un peu plus.

**Voilà, une fin un peu plus sérieuse à un chapitre bordélique, la prochaine fois, rendez-vous dans le monde des humains ou Aizen commencera à faire connaissance avec sa belle, où il y aura du Dora l'exploratrice, du nawak et de la nourriture. Mais d'abord, place aux réponses aux reviews !**

**Lectrice : Hola, merci , t'a été ma première review *_* , quoicommentquestcedonc ? Mon style proche de celui de ce cinglé de chat ? Bon l'humour vaseux je veux bien ( sans rancune Nekoo :p ) mais pour le reste, c'est certifié GdA 100 % juré :] J'aime bien écrire des scènes ou Nnoitra se fait massacrer par une fille, y'en aura d'autre promis, j'espère que tu t'es bien marrée ^^**

**Narria : Oui, le tablier de Barragan a eu un succès monstre, d'ailleurs il est en vente à la boutique de goodies Bleach ( blague à part), j'espère que la suite t'a plut =D**

**Mangasadoscafe : Ah le nutella, notre premier amour à tous, bien sûr que ça me dérange pas que tu la reprenne, c'est fait pour voyons ^^ Y'aura de la nourriture au prochain chap, j'espère te revoir d'ici là :D**

**La cing…Nekookami : AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA, alors, le voilà ton AIZEN/INOUE, vieille sorcière, bon on a pas encore vu Inoue mais elle arrive, lentement mais sûrement , j'espère que tu t'es autant amusé sur ce chapitre que l'autre sinon j'ai plus qu'a me pendre x) Merci pour le coup de pub, on se retrouve au détour d'une review… :p **

**Margaux68 : « UNE FRAISE ? Ou ça ? » « Ho, calme Kenpachi, Margaux68 ne sait pas encore que c'est PAS BIEN de dénoncer ses amis :p enfin vu ce que je reserve à Ichigo, je suis mal placée pour parler… » « Tu me réserve quoi ? » « Patience, je signale au passage que Ulkiki a TOUJOURS été le lèche botte de Aizen-Sama à sa maman, si , si, regarde bien dans le manga :p En tout cas merci pour la review, à la prochaine ! »**

**Nemesisprojet-son : Aaah, la cuillère à soupe, c'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé en voyant Nnoitra ^^ mais il a bien d'autre surnom que je réserve pour les prochain chapitres… du même ordre que celui-ci je te rassures :p , sinon attardés me semble être bien faible pour exprimer leur connerie xD et encore, on n'est qu'au début, j'espère que tu aura la force de me suivre encore un peu, merci !**

**Magda-chan : Ouaip, qui se ressemble s'assemble, il y a pas encore de fic sur ce couple et pourtant ça semble tellement évident * La totalité du Hueco Mundo et de la Soul Society la regardent avec pitié*…euh ouais, bon pas tant que ça mais bon, si ça t'amuse alors j'ai rempli ma part du contrat, la recette si un jour j'ai le temps je demanderai à Orihime de te faire goûter :p Merci pour le com, on se retrouve plus loin ? : ) **

**Et voilà, c'était la minute d'intervention de l'auteur, vous avez vu, plus y'a de reviews, et plus vite il y a un chapitre ! J'attends donc comme de coutume vos comm's pour voir si il y aura une suite ou pas ^^**

**Starrk : Quelle coutume ? ça peut pas devenir une coutume en si peu de temps…**

**Gda Bah euh…**

**Grimmjow : 'Pis c'est surtout que c'est du chantage ça, des reviews ou pas de chapitre…**

**Gda : Bon sang de bordel, continuez comme ça et je vous envoie chanter avec Kaname ! Tiens, plus personne bouge, allez à très vite Ô Toi lecteur :] **


	3. Human World, Let's go!

**Goooooo , voila la suite, bon sang je me marre d'avance en voyant vos têtes :p allez, on se retrouve en bas, amusez vous bien !**

_Un jour, le Roi Aizen décida qu'il était plus que temps pour lui de forcer le destin et de trouver son âme sœur…_

Tout était figé autour de lui. Le temps s'était arrêté, les oiseaux ne chantaient plus, les insectes eux-mêmes retinrent leurs frémissements d'horreur en voyant le cuatro entrer dans la salle.

*_cling cling cling_*

Il s'avança, Aizen recula, il s'avança, Sosuke heurta le mur, il s'avança, le Shinigami tenta de se fondre dedans ( « j'en toucherai un mot à Szayel…avant que ça ne soit lui qui me touche ! »).

-Maître Aizen…murmura Ulquiorra, s'arrêtant enfin pour saluer son Maître comme de coutume.

Le Roi du Hueco Mundo se détendit. Après tout, Ulquiorra avait toujours été le plus intelligent de tous ses subordonnés, il comprenait sans doute que Gin n'aurait pas laissé faire ce…minute, où il est Gin ?

Le traitre fit volte-face, tourna et se retourna, observa avec espoir les coins sombres de la salle mais rien à faire, Gin avait disparu ne laissant derrière lui que son sourire…

-Ul-qui-orraaaa, articula difficilement Aizen, tu tombes à point nommé, j'avais un service à te demander…

*_ cling cling cling _* fit Ulquiorra en se relevant, observant son Boss de son air calme et neutre.

-En réalité, je préparais justement une excursion dans le monde des humains pour euh…tâter le terrain, tu sais, pour la guerre et tout ça, alors je me demandais si ça te dérangeait pas de…enfin si tu accepterais si…

Il se donna une gifle mentale, « Lamentable, on dirait une ado pré-pubère qui demande à l'homme de sa vie une sortie au cinéma pour aller voir un de ces navet modernes à l'eau de rose où les chanteurs sont méchus et les vampires végétariens, bon sang de bordel Sosuke, t'es THE Shinigami ultra-méchant-puissant-cinglé-trop-bien-coiffé-qui-le-vaut-bien, agit en conséquent bordel de mes deux ! »

-Et donc tu vas garder le Hueco Mundo en attendant mon retour. Je prends Gin…et Kaname (« … ») avec moi, veille à ce que PERSONNE ne me suive, j'ai bien dit PERSONNE. Compris ?

Ce retour à l'autorité lui fit du bien, il avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler depuis quelques temps (tu m'étonnes), aussi osa t-il regarder l'espada dans les yeux.

Grossière erreur.

Ulquiorra croisa le regard de son Maître et tout à coup…il rougit. Aizen eut l'impression de se retrouver quelques heures en arrière (La salle de bain, vous vous rappelez ?), sauf que c'était mille fois plus effrayant. Ebahi, il observa Uquiorra, les joues roses, des larmes dans ses yeux brillants d'étoiles et de pointes de lumière, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, s'agenouiller _sur _lui et lui prendre la main.

*_cling cling cling_*

-Oooooooooh mon Maître sait que rien d'autre ne plaît que de lui obéir, de lui **faire plaisir**, d'exécuter ses ordres, les autres et tout se qui se **dresse** devant lui, j'aimerais tant que vous m'autorisiez à **baiser **vos mains, même si je sais qu'un tel honneur est une bien arrogante idée, mais si vous me laissiez** jouir** de ce plaisir rien qu'une fois, je saurais vous en être reconnaissant en **mettant tout mon être** à votre service !

C'était le coup de grâce, quand le Cuatro était-il devenu si fort ? Aizen, rouge de honte ( NDGdA : ou de désir :p ) et ( un peu) de colère, tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte d'Ulquiorra qui l'enserrait d'une façon si étroite qu'il avait l'impression que son temps de survie devenait compté.

-Ulquiorra ! Toi…y'en a…lâcher moi…MAINTENANT ! hurla Aizen, étouffant à moitié.

*cling cling cling*

Ulquiorra recula, l'air effaré, sa mâchoire s'écrasant à terre, tandis que ses sourcils allaient au-delà de ses cheveux.

-Mon Maître, vous me repoussez ? Mais pourquoi…pour qui… ?

Une étincelle de rage brilla dans les yeux de l'espada.

-Il y en a un autre, c'est ça ?

Sans laisser le temps à Aizen de répondre, Ulquiorra quitta la salle à toute vitesse, sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir la porte, hurlant à tue-tête qu'il allait trouver son rival, le tuer et qu'il composerait avec son sang le plus beau des poèmes d'amûr ( si, si, il a dit d'amûr) à son Maître adoré et qu'il ferait des chocolats avec ses boyaux.

Sosuke regarda avec un mélange d'horreur et de d'appréhension, un peu comme le jour où il avait trouvé des jouets sexuels dans les bureaux du Soutaicho alors qu'il cherchait des papiers, le trou qu'Ulquiorra avait fait dans le mur.

Fort heureusement, si enragé qu'il fut le cuatro n'avait pas oublié les ordres de son Maître, et Aizen se retrouva ainsi dans la salle de réunion, son élite ( « koff !koff ! ») autour de lui. La situation aurait pu avoir l'air normale, si Ulquiorra ne reniflait pas un à un les espadas comme un chien pisteur, dans le but de détecter l'odeur d'Aizen sur l'un d'eux, sans doute…

-Chers espadas…Je m'en vais dans le Royaume de ces infâmes mortels, aussi compte-je sur vous afin que règne ici la terreur et le chaos tandis que je m'occupe de ces exécrables humains.

*clignement d'œil général*

-Bien, vous y en a être sage les enfants, sinon Tonton Aizen punir et plus vous aimer ! fit Ichimaru en tapant dans ses mains. Et surtout…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, la porte s'était ouverte à la volée, une fumée orange avait envahi la salle et Aizen tressaillit. L'expérience, maintenant, lui avait prouvé que la fumée colorée était toujours de MAUVAISE augure, toujours, mais aucune expérience n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qui allait arriver maintenant…

-Ooo-uu-ouuu-h-houuu, iii-hii-iii-hiii, tchikitcha ! Talalalalalala Talalalalalala, Tum, Tum, Tum, Tum, She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene, Atch, I said don't mind, but what do you mean, I am the one, Who will dance on the floor in the round ? Ouuh!

Mocassin noir, chaussette blanches, pantalon dévoilant les chevilles, veste noire et gant à paillettes gris, cheveux bouclés et dans le vent, voila qu'apparu…le King? Non, car…

-TOSEN ! s'exclama Nnoitra, j'y crois pas, vl'à le coincé de service qui se met à nous faire un numéro de danse !

-Tchikitcha ! Hey, hey, hey les mecs, désolé je suis en retard, je suis venu en moonwalk…yoh baby, qui tu traites de coincé ? Tu t'es regardé vieille parabole, ça se voit trop comment t'es TPS quoi !

-TPS ? Interrogea Nnoitra, intrigué.

-**T**'as **P**as d'**S**rab*! tchikitcha ! Hiii-ii-hiii t'es casséééé !

Laissant un Nnoitra pétrifié dans le sens premier du terme, Kaname laissa à Hallibel le soin de tagger la statue et s'en fut auprès de son Patron.

-Tosen tu as l'air…très en forme, remarqua Aizen, revenant vite de sa surprise, tu tombes bien, nous allions partir dans le monde des humains, espada, à plus tard, je…

Mais un changement se fit brutalement dans la pièce. Ulquiorra avait en effet l'air alerte et les oreilles dressées. Il renifla profondément et le silence se fit dans la pièce. Un grognement de chien en colère lui échappa tandis qu'il se tournait vers Grimmjow, qui regardait Aizen l'air toujours aussi gourmand.

-RRRRrrrrr…

Comprenant que ces grognements lui étaient adressés, le sexta haussa les sourcils et daigna tourner la tête vers le cuatro. Ce qu'il vit en laissa plus d'un bouche bée, en effet, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit un dobber-man croisé avec une chauve souris, qui plus est écume aux lèvres, Grimmjow avait ses raisons d'avoir peur, et pour cause…

-Être primitif…tu portes sur toi l'odeur d'Aizen-sama !C'est toi_, l'autre, _pas vrai ?

-Que…

Mais Ulquiorra s'était déjà plongé sur lui, toutes dents dehors, prêt à en découdre.

-AIZEN-SAMA EST A MOI !RROOAAARRRGHH !

-L'est complètement barré ce tyyyyyyyyyppeeee ! S'exclama Grimmjow en s'enfuyant à toutes jambes, poursuivit néanmoins par un Cuatro remonté.

*_cling cling cling_*

Ulquiorra en partant avait fait tomber toutes sortes d'objets métalliques, que Gin ramassa, l'air ravi.

-Tiens tiens, c'est qu'il joue avec des objets perfectionnés le petit Ulquiorra la Brocante…regardez moi toute cette quincaille ! Du matériel de crochetage de serrure, tu sais pour quoi faire, Aizen ?

Mais ce dernier avait profité de la diversion pour ouvrir un garganta et filer en laissant son ombre derrière lui. Ichimaru se pencha, la mis dans une boîte et étira son sourire en entrant dans le passage, pensant que vraiment, il allait _beaucoup _s'amuser.

**MONDE DES HUMAINS, KARAKURA, 3h PM**

Le Monde des humains n'avait pas échappé à la bavure de Coolhorn. En effet, le ciel était à présent d'un rose inquiétant, et il régnait en ville une atmosphère des plus…spéciales.

Aizen, aussi particuliers que fussent ses goûts pour la cuisine, était néanmoins, il faut l'avouer, d'une classe folle lorsqu'il s'habillait comme le commun des mortels. Pantalon noir et chemise entre-ouverte, il faisait en général, chavirer le cœur des humaines qui arrivaient à le voir, de 14 à 77 ans. Ravi d'être débarrassé de l'espada et de Kaname ( « Et si j'allais m'acheter un chapeau ou deux ? »), il pouvait enfin respirer librement. Gin n'était d'ailleurs, toujours pas réapparu, et tant mieux. Afin de vérifier si son charme était toujours opérationnel, il s'approcha d'une charmante jeune fille, assise sur un banc, des oiseaux battant les ailes afin de tourner les pages de son magasine, de long cheveux blonds en cascade lui tombant dans le dos.

-Bonjour, lui fit le seigneur du Hueco Mundo avec un sourire charmeur.

La jeune fille tourna les yeux vers lui, cligna des yeux, puis eut un sourire enfantin tout à fait charmant avant de lui répondre :

-Geeeuh ?

Aizen la regarda, perplexe.

-Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas compris, vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

-Aaaareuuuuhhh !

La jeune fille babilla gaiement en tapant dans les mains avant de s'en aller en chantonnant une berceuse. Aizen resta un moment bouche bée, puis remit sa mèche en place avant de voir le magasine qu'avait la fille. Au lieu de voir une de ces poubelles qui vous promettent une taille mannequin en vous mettant à un régime de Coca Light alors que plus y'a de formes et mieux c'est, Aizen lut « Le journal de Mickey » sur la couverture. Pressentant le pire, il décida de se glisser discrètement dans le lycée afin de voir ce qu'il en était.

Il se glissa dans une salle de classe et attendit la fin de la récréation. Il vit une bande de jeunes filles et garçons s'installer à leurs tables, parmis eux, il reconnu les ryoka, accompagné d'une fille aux cheveux noirs en pétard, d'un garçon très mignon et d'un autre, l'air plus attardé. Une bande de jeunes d'environ 17 ans. La porte de la classe s'ouvrit et l'attention d'Aizen retomba sur le professeur. Celui-ci s'avança, 90 cm, Pampers ultra-absorbantes et lunettes sur le nez. Il se hissa difficilement sur la chaise et entreprit de faire cours.

-Bien les enfants, aujourd'hui nous reprendrons le cours où nous l'avons laissé hier, c'est-à-dire au chapitre de l'explication de la théorie de la relativité. Avez-vous tous appris vos leçons ?

-Vouiiiiiiii ! gloussa la classe.

-Bien…eh ! vous là-bas, l'homme déguisé en pupitre, que croyez vous faire ici ?

Surpris, Aizen retira son camouflage et s'avança vers le bureau professoral, s'attendant à tout moment de se faire arrêter par la fraise, le géant ou le binoclard.

« Allez Sosuke, n'oublie pas si tu te fait agresser les gestes de défenses de secours…un coup de la mèche, un coup de latte, un coup de la mèche et TAC ! zampakuto.. »

Il attendit, mais rien, il traversa la classe, s'attirant au passage le regard curieux et aimable Ichigo et de ses amis. Minute, _aimable_ ?

-Eh bien vieil homme, fit l'enfant-professeur l'air sévère, votre déguisement était piètre, un vieillard l'eût percé ! ça ira pour cette fois, mais que je ne vous y reprenne plus ! Dans quelle classe êtes vous ? Non, ne dites rien, vu votre âge avancé, vous devez être chez les touts petits ! Pauvre enfant, vous vous êtes trompé d'école, si vieux en même temps…ah lala, allez sortez et ne nous faites pas prendre !

Non, ça ne tournait pas rond. Je dirais même plus ça tourne carré, et donc, ça TOURNE PAS ROND DU TOUT ! Aizen courut vers le magasin de ce crétin d'Urahara et tambourina contre la porte, jusqu'à la défoncer.

-Viii ? l'accueillit Tessai, c'est pour quoi ?

-Où est ce crétin de Kisuke ? J'ai besoin de ses services ! VITEE !

-Vouiii, attendez, mais vous devez comprendre, je peux pas le chercher, c'est plus mon copain.

-Quoi ?

-Je lui cause plus, il a triché tout à l'heure en jouant à Mario Kart, il me mettait des coups de pied pour me faire lâcher le volant, et en plus il m'a piqué ma carte Pokémon, alors je lui boude.

-…

-Mais si tu veux monsieur je peux te dire où il est…

-Tutut Dora, Tutut Dora, tutut Dora…

-Aaah, le voilà, j'y vais sinon il va croire que je veux redevenir son copain !

Tessai quitta la pièce, laissant Aizen regarder horrifié, l'homme au bob et la femme chat entamer une danse de la victoire.

-C'est gagné !

-C'est gagné !

-We did it ! yeah !

-Yes we did it !

-C'est gagné!

-On a trouvé la salle secrète au fond du magasin et on a trouvé le gâteau caché ! Oui c'est gagné !

-C'est gagné Hourra !

Tandis que Urahara répandait une pluie de confettis dans tout le magasin, Yoruichi alla s'enquérir de l'état d'Aizen.

-Hé m'sieur ! t'as fait tomber tes sourcils !

-M…merci petite…balbutia Aizen, ça m'arrive souvent en ce moment…je euh…j'avais affaire avec Kisuke mais…

Une petite fille, les joues roses et les cheveux bruns entra dans la salle, un balai à la main, l'air remonté.

-KISUKE, VILAIN GARCON ! hurla t-elle en abattant l'outil sur la tête du dit homme, tu as ENCORE mangé TOUT le gâteau que j'avais préparé ! Tu sera privé de goûter !

-OOhh noooon, gémit Urhara !

-Si ! Et maintenant, ta copine Yoruichi va rentrer chez elle, tu la reverras demain si t'a été sage !

-..Snif…

-Ururu !

Un garçon, un peu plus vieux, les cheveux rouges flamboyant entra à son tour dans la salle.

-Ururu-chan…ma chérie, tu ne trouves pas que tu es un peu trop sévère avec eux ? Ce ne sont que des adultes, et…

-Oh la ferme ! *VLAN* Si tu crois que je t'ai pas vu t'empiffrer avec eux ! *VLAN* Et la p'tite Kurosaki, tu crois que je t'ai pas vu la regarder l'autre jour ? *VLAN*Et la fuite dans la salle de bain que t'es sensé réparer? *VLAN*

Ururu ponctuait ses accusations (injuste, dira plus tard Jinta) d'un coup de balai vigoureux, et Aizen se dit qu'il ferait mieux de filer avant que sa coupe de cheveux n'en prenne un coup…

Il s'effondra sur un banc, maudissant les fées travesties, le disco, les dessins animés pour enfants et les gamins précoces. Apparemment, sur terre, les petits étaient devenus les grands et les adultes, dès 15 ans, semblaient être devenus les petits. On est pas sortit de la Soul Society…

-Je te le fait pas dire, voix-off, soupire le traître.

?

Apparut soudain devant Aizen, un renard, accompagné d'une jolie jeune fille, tenant dans ses mains une boîte bleue d'où provenaient de légers bruits de choc.

-Aiiizzzzeeeen, fit Ichimaru en lui faisant signe, j'ai cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours, tu sais t'a filé si vite que t'as oublié ton ombre derrière toi, je l'ai prise et en plus, j'ai trouvé une personne qui semble avoir résisté au chaos, dit au monsieur comment tu t'appelles !

-Bonjour, Aizen-san, moi c'est Inoue Orihime.

* : J'ai vérifié, mon ami m'a confirmé que Srab voulait dire « ami » en arabe, mais si, vous savez, la langue avec une calligraphie aussi compliquée que celle des japonais ^^

Allez place aux réponses !

**Tenku no Miko :** Hé ouaip, moi je ne fume que de l'herbe bleue, garantie 100% délirant de chez Urahara Shop ! Tu devrais essayer, y'a presque pas d'effet secondaires…oh, un dromadaire dans un champ de dragibus! ( Merci pour le comms, j'espère que t'a senti l'effet du truc-que-je-fume-mais-qui-n'est-pas-du-tabac dans ce chapitre)

**Naria **: Hey oui, Kaname varie les styles lui, pas comme Aizen qui va au coiffeur une fois par an, mais on l'aime comme ça notre méchu ! J'espère que tu t'es bien marré cette fois aussi !

**Margauxx68****:** Hé oui, Ulquiqui plus dévoué que jamais, corps et âme même…plus corps que âme toutefois :p Et puis t'inquiète, Kaname a pas finit de changer de style juré !

**Nemesisprojet-son** : Oui, le Sotaicho prend cher en ce moment, mais bon c'est parce qu'il le vaut bien ( « et que tu ne vaut rien ! » "arrf, Aizen tape pas l'incruste dans mes réponses please !") merci de l'attention accordée, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a éclaté, au moins un peu ^^

**Lectrice** : TChikitcha ! Pas de formule pour l'instant, mais la marraine de cendrillon devrait débarquer bientôt et là, tu connais la formule… :p Mais je retiens le hooba hooba, ça peut être marrant, ça t'ennuie si je te le pique ? ^^ merci du comm's :D

**Nekookami** : BOUHAHAHAHA, v'la la CINGLE de maitresse chanteuse, la tortionnaire d'auteur, la sorcière bouilleuse d'enfants, la miss je poste en retard et j'assume ! A mon tour de faire un retour en arrière, je maintiens, D-roy a un TURBAN autour de la tête, pas un coquillage, UN TURBAN bordel de ses deux ! Et pis Starrk Hallibel Ulqui et Grimm, ainsi que Nnoitra fraichement arrivée, TU CROIS QUI SONT AIDES DANS TA FIC HEIN HEIN ? BWHAHAHAHAHA, je le savais ! La nourriture fera un retour en force la semaine pro, Barragan n'a pas dit son dernier mot, mais tu aura un extrait comme promis :p Allez a très vite !

**Siphirith** : Ouaaahooo un lecteur de plus * cour dans tout les sens*, ahem, merci beaucoup d'avoir accordé un peu de temps pour commenter, oui, Aizen a de drôles de gouts, c'est pour ça que je le voyais bien avec Hime ( menteuse ! on sait tous que t'a perdu un pari et qu'on t'a obligé a…) BREF , Aizen dans la douche…bah…il se lave, et non, Ulquiorra ne lui a pas fait d'avances dans ce chapitres ! Relis bien ! :p J'espère que tu t'es amusé !

**Magda-chan** :Vouiiii ! Yamamoto a plus d'un secret dans sa barbe, j'te jure ! Tosen a du succès, fait gaffe il va finir par y croire « T : Hey Billi-hi-hi-hiiiii-e, tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour au cimetière » « GdA : L'est pas interressée, allez du vent ! » « *Tosen s'en va en moonwalk*

**Mangasadoscafe :** J'aime martyriser Nnoitra, si tu veux aller le taguer vas y, la statue est en libre service ! Merci et a vite j'espère )

**LittleFly** : Oooohhh, t'es venue voir ^^ ça me fait plaisir que t'ai aimé, et puis Orihime a débarqué, ça va déménager au Hueco Mundo ! A plus : D

**Bon les lecteurs, ont fait péter le compteur à review cette fois, et je vous promet un chapitre 4 qui déménage, avec de la danse, de la magie ( niark niark), des fourneaux et surtout DES SHINIGAMIS CAR DIRECTION LA SOUL SOCIETY, qui elle a été touché par un fléau différent, mais qu'est-ce… ? Ahaha, reviewez et vous saurez, à plus !**

***S'en va se faire cuire un tonne de pancakes***


	4. Soul Society? What the Fuck?

**Hé hé, zavez vus, je poste vite!**

** Amusez-vous bien, on se retrouve en bas!**

**/WARNING/: Personnes saines d'esprit s'abstenir!  
**

_Le Roi Aizen brava mille dangers, affronta des monstres par centaines pour enfin réussir à trouver la princesse de sa vie…_

Sosuke était perplexe. Il avait ses raisons après tout, sa journée n'était pas de tout repos et apparemment Gin n'était venu lui annoncer que tout venait de s'arranger, mais au contraire qu'il y semblait y avoir d'autres complications. Il réfléchit a l'étrange déclaration que son subordonné venait de lui faire d'ailleurs : _« t'a filé si vite que t'as oublié ton ombre derrière toi », _ton ombre…son ombre…minute papillon ?

Il regarda à terre, il était environ la même heure qu'hier plus vingt-quatre heures, soit 17 h 30 environ, le soleil commençait à se coucher et il pouvait voir les ombres s'allonger…sauf la sienne qui avait bel et bien disparu.

Il rattrapa ses sourcils juste à temps et se retourna vers Gin.

-Tu m'expliques comment mon ombre peut partir comme ça ?

-En fait, c'est toi qui a été trop rapide pour elle…

-Ooh, vous êtes un genre de Lucky-Luke, Aizen-san ?

-Lucky-quoi ? S'étrangla Aizen.

-Lucky-Luke, babilla Inoue, vous savez, ce cow-boy solitaire qui tire plus vite que son ombre, avec son brin d'herbe et sa mèche.

-Je sais pas vraiment si il mérite d'être appelé « Lucky » cette semaine, pouffa Gin.

-La ferme Ichimaru, coupa sèchement Aizen, t'as rien d'autre à faire comme remplir des dossiers, nettoyer les toilettes ou aller me vouer un culte au temple par exemple ?

-Message compris, je vous laisse tout seul, répondit Gin le sourire tellement large qu'il faillit sortir de sa figure, bye bye !

Il s'en fut dans un garganta se disant qu'il pourrait peut-être profiter de l'absence d'Aizen à Las Noches pour prévoir quelques petits changements…

Aizen soupira d'aise et se tourna vers Orihime afin de lui poser des questions sur son ombre.

-Alo…

-_Don't worry…about a thing…cause every little thing, gonna be alright…_

-…

_-Singing don't worry, about a thing…_

Blasé, Aizen se retourna pour découvrir, il l'avait deviné ( et vous aussi ), Kaname en panoplie complète de rasta, dreadlocks et bonnet XXL inclus, une cigarette aux herbes répandant de la fumée et une odeur suspecte aux alentours, une radio posée sur l'épaule avec laquelle il chantait avec entrain.

-_Noooo Wooomaaan nooo cryyyyy…_

-Gnnhhhgggnn…

Une veine palpitait dangereusement sur le front d'Aizen, cette fois-ci il était décidé à tailler en rondelle la première personne qui viendrait lui parler de cheveux long, de légalisation de substances suspectes, de la paix dans le monde et autres idées de beatniks.

-Euh…fit Inoue intriguée à son tour, est-ce qu'on doit…

-L'ignorer et se trisser à dos de tortue véloce et vive ? OUAIS ! s'exclama le Seigneur de Hueco Mundo qui pour le coup perdit sa verve fleurie légendaire.

-Ben euh…j'habite juste à côté si jamais…

Aizen, furieux, ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, l'attrapa par le poignet et se dirigea vers sa maison en suivant les indications qu'elle lui donnait.

Etrangement, la première chose que Aizen fit en rentrant dans l'appartement fut de chercher un oreiller et de hurler dedans, toute dignité envolée, la tête encore pleine des images de la journée.

-Euh…Monsieur Mèche ? Est-ce que vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

Il respira un grand coup. Il se sentait mieux. Il prit enfin le temps de se poser et d'analyser ce qui se passait autour de lui. L'appartement n'était pas très grand, mais les couleurs étaient chaleureuses et agréables. Il y régnait un doux parfum de fleurs, léger et enivrant qui, plus que tout, calma Aizen. Il détailla également la jeune fille devant lui. Pas trop grande. Pas trop petite, de la poitrine, de grands yeux innocents, une petite frange tout à fait charmante et…minute ?

Il la regarda avec plus d'attention. _Non,_ ça serait trop gros…pour tout dire, ça serait aussi gros que le petit déjeuner d'Omaeda si c'était vraiment ce à quoi il pensait…Finalement cette incapable de fée avait été utile, il avait trouvé la description exacte de ce qu'il cherchait.

Sauf que …non. Aizen retira cette idée trop confortable de son esprit. Il y avait un test à passer…le test ultime, peu en étaient revenus vivants, beaucoup avait échoués et erraient maintenant, dans le désert du Hueco Mundo, l'esprit vide, les yeux torturés, ils avaient tous échoués. Tous. Serait-il possible que cette gamine…

-Mmmh…dis-moi, Inoue…Orihime c'est ça ?

-Oui, Aizen-san, vous ne vous êtes pas trompé.

-Hn, je sais, j'aurais voulu savoir… (« allez Sosuke…le moment de vérité… ») est-ce que…par hasard...tu aurais vu Maggy ?

-Qui ça ?

-…

-…

-…

-…

-Ma guitare bien sûr !

Aizen ferma les yeux, guettant le choc, quand soudain…

-Hahahahahahahahahhahahahha !

Il ouvrit les yeux, ébahi, elle riait, non…elle se bidonnait littéralement ! Pas possible ! Elle avait compris ! Elle avait rit à une de ses blagues ! La plus difficile d'ailleurs, personne ne l'avait comprise jusque là… Inoue Orihime rejoignait le palmarès des ados-prodiges, aux côtés de Harry Potter, Monkey D. Luffy et Percy Jackson.

-Hahahahaha ! Vraiment Aizen-san, vous êtes très drôles ! Fit-elle en essuyant une larme de rire, dans le même registre, on aurait pu s'attendre à « Ma guibole » ou « Ma guirlande », ha ha ha ha !

Aizen eut presque un sourire. Non seulement elle savait rire mais en plus elle avait de l'humour ! Si le bordel n'avait pas été aussi important chez lui, il l'aurait invité à dîner sur le champs ( NDA : Nan pas sur le champ de blé, on ne refait pas la même blague deux fois :p ).

-Mais Aizen-san, dit Inoue, soudain plus grave, il faut d'abord régler la situation, ça devient vraiment urgent sur terre, je ne sais pas quel est l'état du Hueco Mundo (« tu rates rien crois moi… ») mais je sais que la Soul Society ne va pas bien non plus… (« Haha, dans leur gueule les sales ploucs ! ») J'ai essayé de contacter le capitaine Hitsugaya (« Le morveux crétin crédule qui restait tout le temps avec Uhu Stick ? ») qui logeait chez moi jusque récemment (« Veinard !Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? »), mais la seule réponse à laquelle j'ai eu droit a été l'envoi d'un dé à coudre… je me demande vraiment ce qui se passe !

-Mmmh…Eh bien, il semblerait que ce mystère ne peut être resté irrésolu…j'ai peur d'avoir à l'avouer, mais j'ai besoin de l'aide de ces buses de Shinigamis pour rafistoler mon ombre et mon Royaume...et si nous y allions ensemble ?

Orihime lui offrit un charmant sourire et le Super-Méchant pensa que finalement, sa journée n'était pas si pourrie que ça…

Quoi que…

**AU-DELA, SOUL SOCIETY, SEIREITEI, ENTREE DES INVITES 6H15 PM**

Une fois le portail franchit, ils furent accueilli par un ambiance fête au Soul Society…Les gens dansaient, criaient, lançaient des ballons et des confettis, l'ambiance était à la fête et cela déconcerta Aizen. Tout le monde en effet était déguisé, et on parlait d'élire un « Roi du Carnaval ».

-Excusez-moi mon brave, dit Aizen en arrêtant l'arrière train d'un poney, quelle est la raison de tout cette liesse ?

-Oui, pourquoi fait-on la fête ?

-C'est le carnaval les amoureux, LE CARNAVAAAALLLL ! s'écria le Shinigami en répandant des confettis dans leurs cheveux, le Roi va être élu venez vite !

-Le Roi ! Mais c'est moi ! Attende…

Ils furent entrainés par l'énergumène, se frayant un chemin au milieu de Hot-dogs, danseuses étoiles aux jambes poilues, carambars géants et autres, pour arriver au centre ou un homme dansait le mia, visiblement heureux, brandissant sa couronne à la foule.

-OUUIII ! Moi Quasimodo ait été élu Roi du Carnaval, c'est la fête, hourra !

-Hourra ! Scanda la foule en cœur.

Aizen s'abstint. Il était en effet estomaqué, l'ahuri qui se trémoussait au milieu de la piste n'était autre que le cinglé, le fou furieux, le barjo barré de service, Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Halte imposteur ! Interrompit soudain une voix près d'eux.

Tout le monde se retourna d'un même mouvement pour voir s'avancer Hisagi , le compagnon de coincitude préféré de Tosen, une étrange toque sur la tête déclarer :

-Voici celui qui s'est corrompu avec l'hérétique ! Mes amis, je demande qu'on capture la fille et qu'on l'envoie au bûcher !

-Jamaiiiis ! S'écria Mayuri en empoignant sa fille, Nemu, déguisée en Egytienne pour l'occasion, tu ne me prendra jamais ma douce Esmeralda, l'amour de ma vie !

La foule commença alors une mêlée et Aizen entraina Inoue vers les quartiers de la 5ième division, se tenant le cœur, priant pour que son imagination lui joue des tours de manèges…La tempête Coolhorn avait, ici aussi, encore frappé.

A peine avait-il fait quelque pas qu'il se fit arrêter de nouveau. Déguisée en marshmallow géant, Soi-Fon courrait dans les rues du Seireitei, visiblement poursuivie.

-Vite vite, les douze coups de minuit les douze coups de minuit…aah j'ai perdu ma pantoufle de verre, que faire ?

Plus loin, ils croisèrent Kyoraku, habillé d'un pagne, hurlant partout un cri simiesque ( « Aaaah-i-a-iaaaaa-ia-i-iaaaaaa »), cherchant sa « mère » qui semblait être un gorille, et sa fiancé, Jane, qui était en fait Sasakibe qui ne tarda pas à rappliquer pour se jeter dans les bras de son âme-sœur.

-Ooh, ils sont marrant aujourd'hui, à votre avis Aizen-san, à quel jeu jouent-ils ?

-Certainement « Le premier-qui-rend-Aizen-dingue- à-gagné », ou un truc du genre…marmonna Sosuke en regardant passer Yamada Hanatoru, en armure Grecque, hurler qu'il ferait de la chair à pâtée du prochain monstre qui croiserait son chemin.

Enfin arrivés à la cinquième, ils eurent la surprise de voir les locaux apparemment vide.

Apparemment.

Une fois rentré dans son ancien bureau, Aizen vit un rassemblement pour le moins étrange. La pièce avait été réaménagée, et sur un fauteuil noir ouvragé, trônait fièrement la personne chèrement surnommée Uhu Stick par Sosuke, plus collante qu'une langue sur de l'acier gelé, Hinamori Momo en personne. Elle avait l'air cependant différent, ses cheveux coiffés formaient deux cornes menaçantes du haut de sa tête et elle tenait un sceptre à la main.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda sèchement Momo, comment avez-vous pénétrés la Montagne Interdite ?

-Eh bien…commença Inoue.

Sauf que la cavalerie était en train d'arriver.

-Chargez, au nom de l'Empereur de Chine ! Exterminez ces Huns jusqu'au dernier !

Omaeda, Nanao et Tetsuazemon arrivèrent en trombe, donnant au couple l'occasion idéale de se crapahuter, laissant la lourde tâche à Hinamori de s'occuper des envahisseurs.

Ils trouvèrent un coin calme. Enfin. Au pied de la Tour de Seikamon, ils purent s'asseoir et se reposer.

-Je n'y comprends plus rien…marmonna Aizen, le Hueco Mundo et la Terre sont victimes de phénomènes explicables, mais la Soul Society…

-Comment ? s'étonna Inoue, moi je trouve que la situation est assez simple à comprendre. Vous ne connaissez pas Walt Disney ?

-Qui ça ?

-Un célèbre créateur de dessin animé, il en a crée des dizaines et des dizaines, en se basant sur les contes de fées et les mythes, c'est un génie de l'animation ! Ici, tout le monde semble se prendre pour un personnage de Walt Disney, si seulement on pouvait trouver Peter Pan, il pourrait nous aider à trouver Wendy pour qu'on puisse recoudre votre ombre…

-Je veux bien, mais il faut d'abord m'expliquer…

-Uuunn jouuuuur, mon priiiince viendraaaaa…

-Ah, par exemple, voilà Blanche-Neige, regardez en haut de la tour, le chant vient de là !

-Un jouuuur, il m'emmèneraaaaa…

Coup de grâce. Game Over. Epic Fail. Cette fois-ci Aizen ne s'en remettrait jamais. _Jamais_. Comment un jour revenir de la vision de Zaraki Kenpachi, cheveux aux vents et robe moulante à souhait chanter une chanson d'amour, parfaitement, _d'amour et d'espoir_, d'un air mélancolique, tandis que s'avançait au bas de la tour Byakuya Kuchiki qui s'agenouilla pour lui chanter une sérénade.

-Ô Raiponce, déploie ta chevelure !

-Ah ! non, non, monsieur, signala Kenpachi d'une vois plus aiguë que d'ordinaire, la tour de Raiponce est celle d'à côté !

-Ah ! Je vous remercie gente dame.

-Voyons, le plaisir fut pour moi ! Mais je vous en prie, n'utilisez pas votre épée, j'ai horreur de la violence vous savez…je m'évanoui à la vue du sang !

-N'ayez crainte, c'est juste au cas où ! Bonne journée !

-A vous aussi !

Inoue guida gentiment un Aizen terrifié vers les bureaux du Soutaicho. Le pauvre ne cessait de claquer des dents, les yeux exhorbités, déblatérant des paroles sans aucune logique. Sur le chemin, Inoue se régala en admirant les différentes personnes du Soul Society

-Vers l'infini et au-delà ! s'écria Sentaro en les voyant passer.

-Belle, je t'aime ! S'écria Komamura en allant étreindre Matsumoto Rangiku.

-Mufasa est mort ! Je l'ai tué ! Rugit Rojuro Otoribashi

-Un thé dans une tasse toute propre toute propre ma chère ? S'enquit Jushiro Ukitake, sexy dans son costume de chapelier à en faire pallir Johnny Depp.

-Milles excuses, millady ! Hurla Ikkaku Madarame du haut d'un arbre, cette flèche ne vous était pas destinée, je visais le vil Chérif de Nottingham…

-Sous l'océaaaan ! Babillait Yachiru dans une flaque d'eau.

-Plaaaace au Prince Ali ! Signala un schtroumph qui s'avéra être Kira couvert de peinture, précédant un éléphant sur lequel Shinji Hirako adressait à la foule des sourires charmeurs.

-Vite John, allons voir grand-mère feuillage ! entendit-on dire Unohana à Yumichika.

-Allez, Aizen-san, rassura Inoue en tapotant amicalement la main du traitre, ça va aller vous verrez…regardez, personne dans les locaux de la première !

-Personne hein…marmonna Aizen en ouvrant la porte du bureau du Shinigami en chef, tremblant à l'idée de retomber sur les choses qu'il y avait trouvé la dernière fois qu'il était venu.

Le bureau avait été changé en laboratoire dans lequel, un vieux sénile à barbe et à chapeau pointu prenait le thé avec un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges flamboyants, s'adressant de temps à autre à un hibou empaillé.

-…c'est comme je vous dis Merlin, au château tout le monde m'appelle moustique, et la dernière fois, le méchant capitaine crochet s'en est prit à moi…

-Pauvre enfant ! Nous avons du travail en effet pour faire de toi le Roi, mais…nous avons de la visite ! Qui…

-Primo le Roi c'est moi. Secondo, aucune barbe si longue soit-elle ne pourra rivaliser avec ma mèche. Tertio, je sais que vous faites des photos de nus que vous vous échangez avec Kuukaku Shiba, intervint Aizen, légèrement hors-sujet.

-S'il vous plait, demande Inoue, vous parliez du Capitaine Crochet…ou pourrions nous trouver son bateau ?

-Aaah chère enfant, il** mouillait** près de la lagune aux sirènes, mais on m'a parlé d'une intrusion qui les aurait forcé à changer d'emplacement, encore en bagarre avec les enfants perdus j'imagine, Peter Pan doit être dans le coup.

-Merci beaucoup, pourriez vous nous indiquer le chemin ?

-Deuxième étoile à droite et tout droit jusqu'au matin.

-Merci, répondit Inoue en s'inclinant, sortant et entrainant Sosuke avec lui, qui ne comprenait plus rien à l'histoire mais était de plus en plus impressionné par Inoue, qui semblait savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Il la suivit donc docilement jusqu'à un coin particulièrement en ruine du Seireitei, où une bande de première années de l'école des Shinigamis jouaient, hurlaient, déguisés en animaux de toutes sortes, dansant autour de leur chef qi n'était autre que…

-Hitsugaya-san ! Hou-hou ! appella Orihime.

Le dit Toshiro ne manifesta aucune joie à l'arrivée d'Inoue. Il ordonna aux autres enfants de partir et couru vers Inoue l'air mécontent.

-Hey ! C'est quoi ces histoires ! Y'a pas de monsieur ici ! Arrêtez et veuillez partir, les enfants n'aiment pas les adultes, on veut pas grandir et rester enfants toute notre vie ! Laissez les gamins s'amuser !

-Eh bien, Toshiro-san…

-Et moi je m'appelle Peter Pan ! Encore une fille ? C'est rare dans le coin, mais manque de bol, on a déjà une maman ! Elle s'appelle Wendy, WENDYYYYY !

Isane rappliqua sitôt, en chemise de nuit, un necessaire de couture dans les main.

-Oui Peter ? Oh ! De la visite ! Je m'appelle Wendy, Moera, Angela…

-Blabla, rien a faire, l'interrompit Aizen, c'est elle qui peut recoudre mon ombre ? interrogea t-il ensuite Inoue.

-Oui Aizen-san, elle l'a déjà fait pour Hits…je veux dire, pour Peter.

-Bien sûr, ça lui arrive si souvent ! Prenez place monsieur la grande personne s'il vous plaît !

Tandis que Aizen se faisait recoudre, Inoue questionna Toshiro...*SBAM*

-J'ai dit Peter!

Navré! Oui voyons, Peter, Peter Pan, sur ses activités quotidienne de sale gosse mythomane traumatiseur de voix-off.

-Holà! Qui voyons nous la! S'exclama une voix nasillarde, Peter Pan!

Rukia Kuchiki, méconnaissable, une fine moustache, un chapeau à plume, double porte-cigare dans la main droite et un vieux cintre rouillé dans la main gauche, s'avança l'air arrogant...avant de trébucher sur une ficelle tendue comme piège par les sales m...les enfants perdus.

-Les sales gamins! hurla de rage le capitaine, la face recouverte de boue nauséabonde, attrapez les TOUS!

-Aizen-san! s'exclama Inoue, pourriez vous utiliser votre épée pour créer une illusion?

-Mmh...pourquoi pas, une en particulier?

-Et bien j'aurais besoin de...

-HAHAHAHAHA, jubilait Crochet, ou plutôt vieux-cintre-déglingué comme nous l'appellerons désormais, vous faites moins les malins, bandes de sales mioches, en rentrant, tous à la planche! Allez, dépêchez vous de...qu'est ce que c'est que ça?

TIC!TAC!TIC!TAC!

Main de rouille passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel avant de s'enfuir, suivit de son groupe de faux pirates, maudissant les réveils et les crocodiles.

-Ahaha! vous avez été vraiment parfait Aizen-san!

-Huhu, oui je sais, je sais, fit le Seigneur du Hueco Mundo en réajustant sa mèche d'un air avantageux.

-Bien joué! fit Peter en débarquant, vous nous avez bien aidés sur ce coup! Y'a un moyen de vous rendre la pareille?

-Eh bien gamin...on cherche une fée travestie et son travesti d'assistant, ils apparaissent généralement là où il y a un nuage de fumée...

-Aaah oui, deux grandes personnes bizarres! Ils étaient avec les indiens, ils avaient du mal avec Lili la tigresse, elle leur file sans arrête des mandales et des coups de savates...Remontez là-bas vers la colline et suivez le sentiez, vous les trouverez plus haut normalement.

-Tu es sûr qu'il y serons, Peter-Kun?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est eu que vous cherchez mais depuis quelque temps la fumée du feu des Indiens prend des couleurs étranges...j'ai pas d'autre informations pour vous!

-Merci beaucoup, vous nous avez bien aidés!

-Bien aidés? Tu parles! Fit Aizen alors qu'ils s'éloignaient tous les deux, c'est nous qui leur avons sauvés la mise! Enfin bref, allons chez les Indiens avant qu'il ne fasse nuit, qui sait pas quelle étrange créature on pourrait se faire surprendre.

Je te le fait pas dire. Si les choses jusqu'ici on été étrange, avec ce qui les guettait plus loin dans les buissons, alors autant dire que jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient rien vu...

**FIIIIINN DE L'HISTOIREEE!  
**

**Hey j'ai posté en avance, z'avez vu? **

**Quoi? Je tiens pas mes promesses? Okay, j'ai l'intention d'y inclure de la nourriture de façon un peu particulière, mais ça prend plus de temps que prévu! ça viendra, ça viendra jurré!**

**Place aux réponses, merci aux reviewers qui sont encore une fois nombreux, j'espère toujours voir de nouveaux noms se rajouter à la liste!**

**Nekookami: Ouais je vis, et t'es dégoutée! On se débarasse pas de Gun d'Ange aussi facilement très chère ! T'inquiète, Ulkiki l'Emo redébarque bientôt, ou plutot Ulkiki la Brocante ici... j'ai vu ton image perso, alice au pays des merveilles, ce Jushiro dans ce chapitre t'es dédié! Muhahahaha, j'espère que t'a bien rit, ce n'est que le commencement, nyahahahahahha!**

**Lectrice: Suzette? Comme les crêpes, sérieux? Wahou j'adore *bave abondemment*, des crêpes au nutella...miam...ahem! Vouiii! Kaname a la pêche en ce moment, et c'est pas finit, il lui reste encore le style classique, émo, metal, visual key, tecktonik killer à tester...y'a du boulot! Comme tu peux le constater Coolhorn revient bientot donc ton Hooba Hooba devrait lui servir, l'introduction de Merlin l'enchanteur laissera, promis, la place à d'autres formules magiques! Et pis t'excuse pas , j'aime les longs commentaires, merci d'avoir pris du temps pour moi!**

**Naria: Oooh mercii! tiens, je t'envoie plein de coeurs en barbe à papa pour te remercier du coup des Bisounours! Kawaï! Sinon le sotaicho n'a pas fini de nous surprendre, la preuve... kaname continue, encore et toujours, infatiguable et la prochaine fois...ahaha, suspens! Merci beaucoup!**

**Margauxx68: Ahaha, Ulkiki revient bientôt, les scènes de jalousies contre sa chérie vont fuser tu verras! Et puis une fois revnu à la normale, je lui glisserai un ou deux mots sur toi, histoire que vous deux vous..enfin tu vois quoi! Hé la! pas de pensées perverses ici voyons! Merci beaucoup du comm's, ça me fait toujours plaisir!**

**Nemesisprojet-son: C'est vrai que Tosen est un peu...comment dire...légèrement...coincé. Mais ça s'arrange, il ouvre son esprit à d'autres horizons et à d'autres cultures! Ah Inoue normale, et tu sais pourquoi? Non? ah ouais normal, je l'ai pas encore dit! Mais tout finit par trouver une explication, tu verras! ( Ulquiorra: Alors y'a une explication à ta débilité? GDA:...) Merci d'être passé, ça fait chaud au coeur! **

**Tenku No Miko: Mon dealer s'appelle Kaname Tosen! Va le voir, vite, sinon il va tout liquider! Arrrgh, trop tard! ça alors! Une Pizza cannibale qui conduit une Harley! ( Merci beaucoup ;) )**

**Xiara: OUAIIIS, un lecteur de pluuuusss! Ah tu trouve ça drôle? Wouaho, merci beaucoup, ça c'est un beau compliment ^^ j'espère que tu t'es pas ennuyée et que t'a pas eu d'ennuis en rentrant en cours :p Aah on l'aime tous Aizen, avec ce corps, si svelte, musclé, sexy, affriolant...AHEM! Je divague (Nnoitra: Vague, vague, vague...), fin bref, merci beaucoup merci merci, j'espère que t'a autant rit pendant ce chapitre là!**

**Merci chers lecteurs, lectrices, en espérant que vous me témoignerez de vos critiques, coup de gueules, coup de lattes ou fous rires dans des reviews, je vous dit à bientôt!  
**


	5. Love? My Ass!

**Tu-tutuuuut ! Oyez Oyez, voilà la cinquième Verry Bad Joke, on se retrouve en bas pour les réponses :D !**

**/ Une suggestion ? Une apparition ? Demandez vous l'obtiendrez !/**

**WARNING : Attention, sens de l'humour douteux et chaussée glissante !**

_Le Roi Aizen avait enfin trouvé sa princesse, mais les obstacles pour que s'accomplisse leur « Happy End » étaient encore nombreux…_

Aizen était nerveux. Pas de cette nervosité habituelle, pas le sentiment qu'il avait quand il devait expliquer à l'Espada un de ses nouveaux plans, pas même l'espèce d'appréhension qu'il avait le matin en se coiffant, lorsqu'il tentait de placer sa mèche _exactement_ dans le bon angle, cette fois-ci c'était différent. Il regarda discrètement la jeune fille qui marchait à côté de lui, elle avait un joli sourire insouciant sur les lèvres et observait le paysage. Il voulait lui parler, mais ne savait pas quoi dire sans se rendre ridicule. Il voulait essayer de lui prendre la main où de la tenir par la taille, mais à chaque fois ses membres semblaient être de plombs. Aizen Sosuke avait le béguin pour une humaine, et il tentait de vivre en sachant cela.

Il secoua la tête et tâcha de se concentrer. Il savait que pour l'instant, il y avait plus urgent que de se demander si elle préférait aller manger Français où Italien, la fumée argentée agrémentée de paillette d'or qui voletait deux cent mètres plus loin finit par le convaincre qu'il devait d'abord résoudre ses problèmes.

_N'empêche…_

Il leva le bras. Peu à peu, il desserra l'articulation de son coude, avança son métaphyse et son cubitus-radius et approcha ses phalanges ( Non, non, vous n'êtes pas tombés dans une rediff ' de « C'est pas sorcier », restez avec-nous !) et approcha l'extrémité des doigts de sa taille.

« Ça y est j'y suis…encore un tout petit effort…aah elle a bougé, je l'ai a peine frôlée ! Encore une fois pour voir… »

-_Frrt ! Frrrt ! Cling ! _Fit le buisson

-Le buisson…

Ouais, le buisson.

-Exact, le buis…Mais comment ça le buisson ?

-Aizen-san ? demanda Inoue, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a…quelque chose qui nous épie dans les buissons…

Sosuke resta sur ses gardes, il prit son Zampakuto en main et tendit un bras protecteur devant Inoue. Après tout, qui sait quelle horreur pouvait bien se cacher dans les rues du Seireitei après le passage de l'Okama**(1)**…

Il avait raison de se méfier. La Bête, tapie dans le feuillage surgit soudain, sombre et menaçante. Elle se redressa, les cheveux noirs, en désordre où s'étaient coincés quelques branches, une clef à molette dans la bouche et son regard…des yeux en cœur, roses incandescents à en faire pâlir un BN.

-U…Ulquiorra ! S'étrangla Aizen, « pas possiiiible, comment il a fait pour me retrouver ? »

-AIZEEEEN-SAMAAAAA ! s'écria t-il, d'un hurlement suraigu, digne d'une fan girl enragée, je vous ai cherché partouuuuuut, je pensais vous croiser pendant que je réglais son compte à cet énergumène de Jaggerjack, mais enfin vous voilà !D'ailleurs…

Il s'interrompit brusquement. Ce n'était pas tant les bulles qui sortaient de la bouche d'Aizen ni ses yeux qui s'étaient révulsés, tournant au blanc, causés par son apparition qui étaient la cause de son désarroi, c'était plutôt…

-Aizen-sama…seul…avec une fille… ?

Il se dirigea dangereusement vers Orihime, troquant les yeux en cœur pour le modèle « super-éclair-foudroyant ».

-Toi…qui es-tu ?

-Euh…Inoue Orihime…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux à MON Aizen-sama ?

-Ben…

Une aura destructrice et des flammes jaillirent autour du cuatro ( de Wilkinson !**(2)**)

-COMMENT ÇA « BAIN » ? TU INSINUES QUE TU AS OSE AVOIR DES PENSEES IMPURES INCLUANT MON AIZEN SAMA ET TOI DANS…

_Crrrâââk !_

Une branche énorme venait de tomber d'un arbre alentour, faisant taire (pour longtemps on espère) le quatrième Espada.

Inoue regarda autour d'elle, et vit apparaître une lampe habillée d'un habit vert et munie d'un arc.

Une _lampe_ ?

En regardant de plus près, elle constata qu'il s'agissait d'Ikkaku Madarame, le chauve de la 11ième . Il accourut à toute vitesse, jubilant littéralement.

-HAHAHAHAHA, cette fois-ci je l'ai eu ! Le chérif a payé pour avoir augmenté les taxes ! Nyhahahaha ! Je l'ai euuuu, je l'aiiii eu, je l'ai…qui est cet homme ?

Ikkaku lâcha sans manières aucune le corps d'Ulquiorra qui s'écrasa lamentablement contre le sol, l'air déçu comme si on lui avait annoncé que Ichigo étant la proie de Kenpachi, il n'avait plus le droit de l'attaquer…Quoi, comment on lui a déjà annoncé ?

-Aah, c'est vous Milady ! fit-il en observant Inoue avant de lui faire un baisemain, ce vilain vous importunait-il ? Si c'était votre ami veuillez acceptez mes plus plates excuses, je l'ai pris pour…

*SBAF**TCHAK**KATCHIINK**BUORFF*

Arrêt sur image. Pour expliquer clairement la scène, Aizen a *Sbaf* assommé Madarame des Bois, *Tchak* l'a frappé du plat de la lame de son Zampakuto, *Katchiink* à déchiré son costume et *Buorff* l'a allégrement piétiné.

-Aizen-san, était-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Il vient de nous sauver d'un grand danger je crois…

-Peut-être, mais j'avais _vraiment_ besoin de passer mes nerfs sur quelqu'un, dit Aizen en enfonçant un peu plus la tête d'Ikkaku dans la terre. Maintenant qu'il est en mode crêpe, ses excuses sont plates. On lui pardonne et on peut y aller, vite !

Il précéda Inoue sur le sentier, remettant ses plans de destruction du monde et de séduction à plus tard et se sentit presque soulagé de voir des dizaines de Shinigami anonymes qui avaient troqués leurs uniformes pour des costumes d'Indien. Rassemblés autour du feu, ils écoutaient leur chef, qui se révèla être Love Aikawa, en grande discussion avec un personnage de sexe non identifié…les cheveux bruns, une paire d'ailes de poulet dans le dos…un costume moulant à souhait…on dirait bien que c'est…

-COOOLHOOOOOOOORN !

Aizen courut vers ledit travesti, Zampakuto en main. Charlotte pâlit en voyant le Maître du Hueco Mundo. Apparemment elle ne s'attendait pas à être retrouvée aussi vite. Tout se passa en un éclair. Une lumière aveuglante éclaira son visage tandis que Aizen, cheveux gominés (sauf la mèche) s'installait dans un fauteuil en cuir, cigare à la bouche, un anaconda autour du cou.

-Ma qué…commença Coolhorn.

-Silence ! Tou sais bién cé qué tou à fait Coulhorn. Mi royaume y mi armée sont dans oune état indéscriptiblé dé ta faute ! Qu'a tou à dire pour ta défense ?

-Yé né yamais voulu d'oune désordré pareil ! Yé vous assoure qué…

-Oh la, oh la ! Rugit Love, éteignez moi ces lampes et enterrez la hache de guerre ! Pas de conflits sur mon territoire, asseyez vous, là comme ça, face à face…venez la Squaw, allez donc ramasser du bois avec…OUCH !

Tandis que Aizen retournait à la normale, Love ramassa l'objet qu'il venait de recevoir dans la figure. Une tong. Suivie d'une deuxième. Ouch. Surgit de nulle part, Hiyori Sarugaki, peinture de guerre et tresse réglementaire, déboula sur Love comme un ouragan

-Qui passait sur moi, l'amour a tout emporté !**(3)** fredonna Luppi, qui creusait un peu plus loin.

-HEY LE VIEUX ! Hurla Sarugaki, POURQUOI PETER N'EST PAS ENCORE ARRIVE ?

-C'est-à-dire…

-T'ES ENCORE EN TRAIN DE FUMER EN PLUS, VIEUX TOXICO, COMME D'HABITUDE ! ALORS QUE TU RAMENES TES COPAINS TRAVESTI PASSE ENCORE, MAIS QUE TU ME LAISSE ENDURER « ÇA » C'EST HORS DE QUESTION !

-Enfin Lili, écoute…

Trop tard. Le « ça » en question venait d'arriver. Evidemment, y'avait de la fumée, ça devait arriver.

Du style, de la grâce, chacune de ses apparitions est un événement. Talons de 20 cm, blanc et sculptés, combinaison blanche et fourrure d'ours polaire, le visage savamment maquillé complété par des longs cils et une perruque blonde, voilà que débarque Tosen-Gaga.

-Rha-rha-ah-ah-ah, roma roma-ma, gaga ooh la lah, Want your bad romance, chantonne t-il en envoyant un baiser à Aizen, avant de commencer à se trémousser, en hurlant à tout bout de champ des « Don't be a Drag, Just Be a Queen ! », sous les applaudissements de Luppi.

-Allons, allons, Aizen-san, fit aimablement Inoue tandis que Aizen, la tête sur ses épaules tentait de ne pas fondre en larmes, ne le prenez pas comme ça c'est très encourageant au contraire…Lili la tigresse, qu'incarne Hiyori-san aujourd'hui, n'est pas sensée parler ! Dans le film elle ne dit pas un seul mot, c'est très bon signe ! Ça veut dire que le sortilège est en train de faiblir !

-Vraiment ?s'étonna Coolhorn, ah euh…je veux dire, oui…bien sûr, tout à fait !

-Combien de temps avant que tout ça ne se termine ? Interrogea Aizen, son sabre glissant dangereusement de son étui.

-Euh…le temps que l'air dissolve la fumée et que le vent l'emporte…

-Le vent l'emportera !

-Luppi la ferme ! Alors je dirais…encore trois ou quatre heures, grand maximum. Par sécurité, disons quatre.

-Donc dans quatre heure ta putain de fumée s'évapore, j'envoie mes sbires t'ouvrir le crâne, te plumer les ailes et te goudronner, on te traine derrière une voiture, on te dépèce, une utilise une moitié de ta peau comme sac poubelle et l'autre comme chiffon à poussière, on donne ta chair en pâture aux rhinos-féroces et tu pourras aller dire bonjour à Davy Jones de ma part !

-Aizen-san !réprimanda Inoue, ce n'est pas bien _maintenant_ !

-Grmmbl…comme si survivre pendant 4 heures c'était faisable ! On voit que vous savez pas ce qui m'attend à Las Noches ! Geignit le traitre, la tête pleine d'images plus horribles les unes que les autres, dont une particulièrement raffinée de Barragan lui demandant de lécher la chantilly qu'il avait appliqué sur ses tétons.

-Je suis sûre que…

-AAAA L'AAATTAAAAAAQQUUUUEEEEEE !

Les pirates en carton du capitaine Crochet n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot on dirait. Guidés par une Kiyone très mimi en fée Clochette, ils se mirent à attaquer le camp Indien, bien que plusieurs de replièrent vite en constatant que Lili ne s'était pas faite surnommée « La Tigresse » pour rien.

-Moooonnsstre ! Hurla Yamada Hanataro, débarquant, chevauchant un balai et brandissant son Zampakutos, comment osez-vous vous en prendre à de braves civils sans défense ? Je suis leur héros, je vais les sauver !

-Toi ? Un héro ?ricana la mini-Kuchiki, PWHAHAHA, elle bien bonne celle-là ! Ramènes toi donc, si tu l'oses Monsieur le Zéro !

-Hooba-hooba ! Toi voler les fruits à nous ! Hurla Kyoraku du haut d'une liane, pointant Love du doigt, toi nous les rendre sinon…

-Oooh, voilà un sujet intéressant, Arthur ! fit Papi-Yama tout en coiffant ses sourcils, prends des notes mon garçon, et écoute bien ma leçon sur les stratégies de la guerre…

-Me…Merlin, vous…vous êtes s-sûr que c'est b-bien prudent ? bégaya Abarai Moustique en tremblant, je v-veux dire, lui là-bas, il a l'air vraiment dangereux…

-Cette gente damoiselle ? S'étonna Yamamerlin en indiquant Kenpanche Neige de la canne, qui arrivait en trainant par les cheveux Lisa Yadomaru.

-L'est trouvé l'prince charmant ! Il est pas venu à moi alors j'ai du venir à lui ! Y'a quelqu'un dans l'assistance qui pourrait nous marier ?

-Mes services de prêtres sont à 100 000 louis d'or de l'heure, répondit quelque part la voix de Shuuhei-Frollo.

-Voleur ! hurla Kurotshuchi, cet homme n'est rien d'autre qu'un pervers obsédé qui mérite d'être disséqué !

-Plus personne ne bouge ! Hurle Rojuro, ceci est un coup d'état !

-Hé ! Comment un coup d'état ? J'étais là avant, mon bon monsieur ! répliqua Hinamori.

-De Quoi ? s'offusque le blond.

-Feur ! Ta mère est en scooter, et toi t'a plus de cheveux ! répondit Hitsugaya en chargeant.

-Orihime ! Allons-y ! ordonna Sosuke, s'emparant de la main de l'humaine pour l'emmener dans un garganta, je crois que je préfère Las Noches à ce bor…carnage !

-Mmh…vous avez peut-être raison, Aizen-san, approuva Inoue en observant Hiyori-La-Tigresse et Kiyone-la-fée s'insulter mutuellement de garce.

-MAIIITRREE AIIZZZEEEEENN ! hurla une voix quelque part dans la mélée.

-ALEEEJAAANDROOO, ALLEEEJAAANDROOOO ! ALEEE-ALLEEE-JANDROO ALEEE-ALLEEE-JANDROOOO !

-BUZZ-L'ECLAIR A STAR-COMMAND, JE REPETE, BUZZ-L'ECLAIR A STAR COMMAND, VOUS ME RECEVEZ ?

-UUUUUN JOOYYEUUUX NON-AANIVERSAIIIIIIRE !

-AIZEEEEN-SAMAAAAA !

-NOOOOooooOONnn ! Pas luiiiiii ! se plaignit Aizen en ouvrant un garganta, j'ai peut être une illusion qui pourra le retarder… Eclate, Kyoga Suigetsu ! Ce gigai devrait le tenir à distance…on y va !

Ils pénétrèrent le Garganta et se retrouvèrent finalement dans la salle du trône de Las Noches, enfin au calme. Rien ne semblait avoir changé, ou presque.

-Aizen-san…cette vapeur qui s'élève par ici…on dirait que quelqu'un est en train de cuisiner tout près d'ici…

-Exact ! Et le plat principal vient d'arriver on dirait ! Jubila une voix.

1 : Okama veut dire « Travesti » en Japonais

2 : Pour toi Nekoo !

3 : Celui qui trouve la référence aura ce qu'il veut ! :p

**FINIIITOOOO !**

**Alors ? Alors ?**

**Oui bon je sais, les réponses d'abord !**

**Cauliotteuh : La voilà la suite ! :D Et comment ça s'est passé ? Plutôt mal comme tu peux le voir, Aizen-chan en a encore pris un coup, et encore, c'est pas fini le pauvre ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de commenter :D**

**Lolilol : Aizen : Buter Tosen ? No et Hors de Quest ! c'est à moi de m'en charger ! GdA : Silence ! *SBAM* Aizen : T_T Gda : Buter Tosen ? Je t'en prie ! tu veux que je te prête mon Bazooka ? T'inquiète pas, il a changé de répertoire musical cette fois-ci ! Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il aura un autre style la prochaine fois… t'a réussit à tout chanter en cours ? :p Merci beaucoup !**

**Lectrice : Aaah, Merlin ce héros…enfin non, pas trop ici :p J'espère que la petite bataille à la fin et Tosen-Gaga t'on amusé également ! Le bonjour à Suzette aussi :D **

**Chaussange**** : Nous marier ? Pourquoi pas ! Mais on va attendre que Hisagi baisse les prix , 100 000 louis d'or, c'est un peu cher quand même… trois personnages que tu aime ? qui ça qui ça qui ça ? Je veux savoiiir T.T ! voui Kenpanche Neige, joliment trouvé, je l'ai réutilisé, ça te dérange pas ? ^^ merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté :D **

**Margauxx68**** : Mdr ! J'ai adoré ton interprétation de l'image Aizen-Inoue ^^ Noon ne meurt pas ! Pas tout de suite, Byakuya charmant arrive au prochain chapitre, pour notre plus grand plaisir à tous ! J'espère que tu as ris, désolé de martyriser Ulquiorra ^^ A la prochaine :D !**

**Tenku no Miko**** : Ma quélle déliré ? yé né voua pas dé quoua tou parles ! BWHAHAHA, j'espère que tu t'es marrée, merci du comms ' ! :D**

**Xiara**** : Aah oui, les déguisements, j'adore ce thème ! Je le réutiliserai encore ! Ah comment ? Je t'empêche de dormir ? J'espère alors qu'avec ce chapitre tu restera éveillée pendant deux jours :p ! Eh oui, Aizen est mégalomane, là il devient un peu plus…névrosé, ha ha ha ^^ On aime tous sa petite mèche :p Merci merci et merci ! :D**

**Naria : Vouiiii, la romance commence, mais Aizen va avoir du mal, plus que prévu tu verra ! Kenpachi a du succès, tu veux que je t'arrange un mariage avec lui ? (Une apparition ? suffit de demander !:p) Eh oui, Aizen n'a pas finit de péter les plombs :p Merci d'avoir reviewer ! :D**

**Nemesisprojet-son**** : Un temple pour moi ? *_* Vraiment ? Avec une statue en bronze me représentant écrasant ce crétin de chat ? Oh vouiiiii :D Dans ce cas dit moi vite si le chapitre en vaut la peine ! Merci d'avoir pris du temps pour moi !**

**LittleFly : HAHAHA, tu veux le calumet de la paix que m'a filé Love ? :p J'espère que ce Tôsen t'a plu, la semaine prochaine il sera en mode Tecktonik killer ! ça va être beau :p ! J'espère que tu ri aussi cette fois ^^ Merci d'être passée, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup !**

**Et voilà, encore un chapitre de bouclé ! La prochaine fois de palpitantes épreuves à Las Noches, de la bouffe mutante, des cheveux, un prince et du harcèlement sexuel ! Et Paf, ça fait des chocapics ! **

**N'oubliez pas le petit bouton pour reviewer, siouplaiiiit *_* *s'en va déguisée en Hot-dog faire de la danse classique sur du AC/DC***


	6. The Competition of Bullshit

**Lecteurs, Lectrices, voici un chapitre qui arrive un peu en retard mais qui arrive quand même ! Pardon pour le dérangement, en piste !**

**/ Une suggestion ? Une apparition ? Demandez vous l'obtiendrez !/**

_Sosuke dû escalader des montagnes et affronter des dragons…_

-Le plat principal ? répéta Inoue.

Ichimaru Gin, le sourire aussi large que d'habitude accueilli son Maître fraîchement sorti du garganta.

-Eh oui, Aizen, pendant que tu étais parti, j'ai organisé un…petit concours de cuisine à Las Noches, je sais à quel point tu aimes qu'on te fasse des gâteries…

*regard suspicieux d'Inoue*

-…et l'idée à eu un succès fou, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer ! Tout le monde à voulu y participer, même ceux qui ne voulaient pas.

-Gin !s'étrangla Aizen, attends une minute, on est toujours pas débarrassés de cette horreur de sortilège, et je reviens du Soul Society…mais je veux pas m'en rappeler ! marmonna Mr. Mèche en secouant la tête, enfin bref, faut qu'on se barricade !

-Oooh, reprit Gin avec un air faussement déçu, et moi qui croyait te faire plaisir…Je suis désolé, Miss Inoue, je voulais vous inviter à participer aussi, mais apparemment…

-Oh Aizen-san ! S'il vous-plaît, j'aimerais vraiment y participer, implora Inoue, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

-Vouiii, Aizen-saaan, reprit Gin en imitant Inoue, des étoiles plein les yeux.

-…d'accord.

-Bon s'il ne veut pas on a plus qu'à…hein ?

-J'ai dit d'accord ! De _consens_, issus du latin _consensus_ (adhésion, unanimité) , rattaché au verbe _consentire_ ( ressentir ensemble, consentir) , ce qui par définition veux dire que les parties opposées étant maintenant sur la même longueur d'onde, je vous abandonne ici, j'ai grand besoin d'une douche !

Le Seigneur de Las Noches parti en shunpo, maudissant sa faiblesse et priant pour que le concours de cuisine reste un simple concours de cuisine.

-Bien ! fit Gin en tapant des mains, Miss Inoue, apparemment Aizen a l'air de t'apprécier particulièrement, il te plaît ?

-Eh bien…commença Orihime, rougissante.

-Aaah mais non, c'est vrai nous n'avons pas le temps, direction les cuisines…non, non, pas par là voyons ! Une princesse comme toi aura droit à ses quartiers privés bien-sûr, j'ai demandé à Sun-Sun de t'accompagner dans une cuisine aménagée pour toi toute seule.

-Merci Ichimaru-san mais…pourquoi ne puis-je pas aller cuisiner avec les autres ? Il y a un risque de tricherie ?

-Ha, ha, ha ! S'esclaffa Ichimaru, non pas du tout, c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie que tu vois _ça_…

-Ça ? répéta Orihime, interloquée.

**HUECO MUNDO, LAS NOCHES, CUISINES**

-Mais qu'ess tu fous Zommarie ? Tu vois bien que y'a pas assez de piment dans ce plat !

-Mais, Grimmj…

-Bla, bla, bla ! Allez fais toi plaisir ! Aizen adore le piment !

-Vraiment ?

-J'te l'dis !

Bienvenue dans les cuisines de Las Noches, le cauchemar, l'horreur, un endroit sordide à en faire pâlir les Enfers et à décourager Gordon Ramsey ! Les espadas et leur fraccions participaient tous au concours, et évidemment, chacun essayait de saboter le plat de l'autre…avec plus où moins de subtilité. Approchons nous pour découvrir les heureux candidats !

Equipe 1 : Stark et Lilinette. Projet : Un paresseux cuit à la mode de Caen et sa fameuse sauce aux champignons !

Equipe 2 : Barragan et…ah non, Barragan et de…ouais, tout seul. Projet : Tripes de veau au vin blanc !

Equipe 3 : Hallibel, Apache et Mila-Rose. Projet : Bananes flambées à la Mant…à la menthe et au Rhum.

Equipe 4 : Ulquiorra, déclaré forfait car absent.

Equipe 5 : Nnoitra Jirga et Tesla. Projet: Requin à la Marseillaise

Equipe 6 : Grimmjow et Ilforte. Projet: Bœuf carotte à la ficelle.

Equipe 7 : Zommarie…tout seul. Projet : Chili Con Carne

Equipe 8 : Szayel Apporro Grantz et Byakuya Kuchiki…minute…ah oui je me disais aussi, y'a un seul « p » à Aporro, autant pour moi…Projets : Crêpes Suzette et gelée de raisins.

Equipe 9 : Inoue Orihime. Projet: … vous verrez bien !

-Alors ! Pour commenter ce concours je serais en compagnie d'un des jurys, Monsieur Ryuu qui a bien voulu nous faire l'honneur de sa présence, bonsoir Ryuu !

-Bonsoir Alex ! La compétition s'annonce acharnée, le coup d'envoi à été donné il y a seulement dix minutes et pourtant les candidats sont tous déjà en train de se mutiler les uns les autres…et tout cela dans la joie et la bonne humeur, quel spectacle mais quel spectacle !

-En effet Ryuu, j'aperçois à l'atelier numéro 1 l'équipe du même chiffre qui commence déjà son plat ! Regardez-moi avec quelle habileté Lilinette assaisonne et épice ce paresseux !

-Je dois l'admettre, il y a du potentiel chez cette fille, un élément prometteur à surveiller de très près…et voilà, nous y sommes, c'est la mise en broche du paresseux ! Mais ne gâchons pas le suspens pour nos téléspectateurs et allons voir les autres équipes !

-En effet, mais oh ! Que diantre ! voilà que Baragan attaque son plat ! Il a ramené le veau vivant dans les cuisines, la pauvre bête…mais le plat n'est-il pas fait à base de viande de veau déshydraté ?

-Eh si, mais regardez il vient d'utiliser sa Respira, le problème à l'air d'être réglé ! Et déjà nous pouvons affirmer qu'il sera un des adversaires les plus sérieux de cette catégorie !

-Comme je vous approuve ! Et le combat entre l'équipe 3 et l'équipe 5 est à son apogée j'ai l'impression !

-De toute évidence, les insultes pleuvent et il semble que les équipes soient toujours en pleine chasse de leurs ingrédients !

-De toute évidence, Jirga à besoin d'un requin et Tia a besoin d'insectes…ah, il semblerait qu'ils aient envoyés leurs fraccions respectifs attraper l'autre !

-Oui mais évidemment cet imbécile de Nnoitra ne veux pas que Tesla le défende, ce qui créé une ouverture pour Hallibel…oui ! VAS-Y HALLI-CHAN, ECLATE LA TETE DE CET IMBECILE DEGENERE DE NNOITRA !

-Ryuu, je vous en prie, nous sommes sensés rester calme et neutres en toutes circonstances…

-Ahem ! Oui bien sûr, je voulais simplement souligner le fait que apparemment l'équipe trois à choppé ses insectes et prépare ses bananes flambées…

-Mais gardons le suspens pour plus tard, regardez ce que vient de nous apporter l'équipe 6 !

-Ah, le bœuf et la carotte sont enfin arrivés il semblerait ! Mais Chad Yasutora et Ichigo Kurosaki sont-ils vraiment des aliments comestibles ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée collègue, mais on peut au moins s'interroger sur la qualité des ingrédients : une fois dans le bouillon, Ichigo donnera t-il un goût de fraise ou un goût de carotte ? Quel suspens mais quel suspens mes amis !

-Et il nous faut maintenant nous tourner vers l'équipe 7, Zommarie le Roux !

-Et son Piment au Chili Con Carne ! Un plat qui ne manque pas de goût…

-Ni de piment à priori, il rajoute du sel, du poivre, de la nitroglycérine, du paprika, du cumin, encore du poivre…un mélange qui devrait s'avérer explosif une fois en bouche !

-Fait avec amour d'ailleurs !

-Comme vous dites ! Et l'équipe 8 qui travaille avec une brillante complicité si je puis dire !

-Exactement ! Les crêpes ont l'air d'être finies, mais pourquoi ont-elles cet aspect gluant et cette couleur verte ?

-Apparemment Grantz à voulu incorporer des substances chimiques de sa composition…et regardez ! Kuchiki fini de geler son raisin !

-Ah il semblerait, son regard et passé en phase terminale de cryogénisation, la gelée aux raisins devrait être prête d'ici quelque peu et il est temps, l'épreuve est presque terminée !

-Oui, tout les candidats commencent à ranger plus ou moins bien leur plan de travail…cheveux, épluchures, sauce qui a débordé, parties pourries des légumes, tubercules de pomme de terre, croûtes et autres sont entassés sous les meubles de la cuisine…vous croyez qu'Aizen le remarquera ? Bigleux comme il est…

-Ryuu la partialité ! Eh non, tout n'est pas entassé, il semblerait que Barragan en prenne un peu pour l'incorporer à son plat…miam !

-Je ne vous le fait pas dire ! Et le temps est maintenant terminé ! Voilà que Ichimaru Gin vient vérifier que plus personne ne touche à rien…

-Oui, d'ici 10 minutes les plats seront envoyés au grand jury qui devra délibérer !

-Tout à fait ! Il est donc temps pour nous de dire au revoir à nos téléspectateurs, c'était Ryuu de « Renaissance »…

-…et Alex car il faut « butter les patates » ! Merci à tous de votre assiduité, à vous les studios !

Retour à la Salle du Trône de Las Noches ! Aizen est enfin retourné à ses habits blancs, presque détendu, il regarde ses sbires installer une grande table où est installé Yami, qui a été désigné pour être juge.

« Parfait ! Je laisse ses crétins se défouler en attendant que le sort se termine, après ça je goûte à la cuisine de _ma_ Hime et je lui propose de finir le dessert dans ma chambre…fu, fu, fu, je suis d'une diabolicité… »

-Aizen ?

Sosuke sursauta. Il retira les cornes rouges et posa sa fourche à terre et regarda la personne qui venait de le déranger en plein délire sadique et mégalomaniaque. Gin, évidemment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gin ? répliqua Aizen avec humeur.

-Les Espadas demandent l'autorisation d'assister à la dégustation…et ils insistent pour que le gagnant ait un prix…spécial !

-Spécial ? s'étrangla Aizen, spécial comme quoi ?

-Eh bien… « mmf, si je lui dis un Shinigami traître tout de blanc vêtu avec du papier cadeau et un ruban il va le prendre mal… » disons que tu devra leur accorder une faveur !

-…Mmmh…Va pour la faveur…mais je te préviens Gin, si je me fais encore attaquer…

-Tout de suite les grands mots…pour l'instant, c'est Yami qui cours le plus de risque ici…

-J'avoue…murmura Aizen, comment t'as fait pour le convaincre de goûter tout les plats ?

-Disons que je lui ai demandé de faire ça en ton honneur…

-Laisse tomber, répliqua Aizen, d'une voix lasse.

-Au fait, quelqu'un a vu Kaname ?

-…

-Je vois, dans ce cas…faites entrer les plats !

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et les candidats défilèrent un par un, allant s'aligner juste devant la table, face au trône d'Aizen. Certains comme Baragan, lui firent un sourire lubrique tandis que Grimmjow se passait sensuellement la langue sur les lèvres, sa bouche formant le mot « faveur » à l'intention d'Aizen .

-Premier plat ! annonça Gin, toujours au côté d'Aizen.

Une serveuse apparut, affublée d'oreilles de chat en guise de masque de Hollow , portant un grand plateau surmonté d'une cloche qu'elle déposa devant Yami. Celui-ci l'ouvrit, l'air gourmand. L'immense plat tenait en effet plus de la baignoire, ce qui expliquait son empressement. Il huma le délicat fumet qui émanait du plat, et…

-Starrk ? Pourquoi tu nages dans la sauce ?

-Mmh ? répliqua celui-ci, j'essaye de trouver une position confortable pour dormir…je me sens bien ici, j'ai chaud…

-Minute…marmonna Aizen en regardant la feuille ou étaient indiqués les menus, paresseux à la mode de Caen…paresseux…un _paresseux_ ?

Soudain très fatigué, Aizen se laissa aller sur son fauteuil, pensant que les prochaines minutes allaient être _très_ longues…

-Numéro 2 , Baragan !

Yami souleva la cloche et…contempla un tas de poussière.

-Mmh…oui…fit Baragan l'air gêné, j'étais stressé par le temps et j'ai été un peu fort avec la Respira…mais il reste les tripes !

-Sans façon…murmura Yami, le teint verdâtre en contemplant l'amas ou se mêlait cheveux et autres.

-Numéro 3 !

-Mmph-ggnff-muuoorf ! ( Au secours, délivrez-moi !)

-Nn…Nnoitra ? Pourquoi t'es brûlé de partout ?

-Et Yami, tu goûte pas ? s'esclaffa Hallibel, c'est une banane flambée à la mante !

-Equipes 4 et 5 éliminés ! Annonça Ichimaru entre deux fous rire, la…la suite maintenant s'il vous plaît !

La serveuse ramena une autre cloche, plus volumineuse que toutes les autres.

-Mais c'est Kurosaki ! Et l'autre là, c'est son pote…le géant, je sais plus comment il s'appelle !

-Sado Yasutora ! Annonça fièrement Ilforte, allez mange vite avant qu'ils se réveillent !

-Mais…je suis pas…

-Allez, fait aaaah…

-Plat suivant ! rugit Aizen, je ne veux voir aucun Shinigami ici !

-Dans ce cas-là, tu vas être obligé de te sortir toi-même Aizen…

RYUU !

-Bon, bon…

-Plat numéro 7 ! Dit Gin en se roulant par terre, Zommarie !

-…

-Frère, mange ! C'est un plat fait avec amour !

-C'est bien ce qui me fait peur…marmonna avec inquiétude le numéro 0.

-Allez Yami, mange ! Ordonna Hallibel.

-Mais…

- On va pas y passer la nuit ! Goûte !

-J'ai vu un truc bouger au fond du plat !

-La grosse bête qui a peur de se faire manger par la petite ! Ou tu manges ou tu dégustes, alors prend la bonne décision !

-…glups…

Yami récita quelques prières ( «Ô Aizen-sama, qui bientôt siégerez dans les cieux ») et consentit à avaler quelques cuillérées.

-Alors ? Demanda Zommarie impatiemment.

-C'est…épicé…haleta Yami le teint de plus en plus rouge.

-Toujours manger la nourriture avant qu'elle ne nous mange ! T'as fait le bon choix Yami ! Se moqua Grimmjow. Moi j'aurais jamais avalé une bouffe transgénique comme celle-là…j'aurai certainement fini aux …Eh Yami, tu va où?

L'Espada avait en effet prit ses jambes à son cou et détalé en hurlant qu'il avait besoin d'eau à tout prix, son estomac émettant des gargouillis inquiétants qui ressemblaient à des petites explosions.

-Bien joué, Le Roux ! Vraiment ! Fit Szayel mécontent, et qui va goûter à nos plats maintenant ?

-Zy-va n'ait pas la _fear_, man, je vais m'en occuper en _two seconds_ chrono !

Ça devient une habitude, mais il faut encore le présenter ! Collants orange flashy, basket-pantoufles violettes à lacets rose fluorescent, marcel turquoise, mitaines et casquette jaune brillant. Les muscles saillant de ses vêtements tro…enfin moulants, il commence à effectuer des déhanchés dangereusement ridicules, à coup de grand moulinets de bras et de jambes ( si, si, vous en avez rêvé ? Il l'a fait). Quelques figures acrobatiques, et une arrivée en glissade sur les genous, l'As des As de la tecktonik, Tecktosen est présent.

-Allons, allons, fit Gin tandis qu'Aizen sortait son sabre pour s'ouvrir le ventre, ne fais pas ça voyons, tu risques de le regretter plus tard… Kaname ! Quelle…surprise, tu aurais l'amabilité de goûter aux plats de l'équipe numéro 8 ?

-Ouuh yeah, tout ça sur un fond de musique techno s'il-vous-plaît ! Répondit l'aveugle en mettant sa casquette à l'envers.

Tandis que la salle du trône se changeait, personne ne sait comment, en boîte de nuit, Tôsen attaqua la dégustation du dessert.

-Mmh…miam miam ! How wouaaahooo…the hell! Ce goût…

-Ce…ça a l'air de vous plaire…

-Ecoutez, fit Kaname, en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Byakuya, faut que je vous le dise, ce plat…est le plus dégueulasse que j'ai jamais goûté !

*schkritch* !

-Oh ! Mais que vois-je ! Tôsen vient de retirer le film plastique qui entourait son corps tel un masque, et il vient de changer d'apparence ! C'est ce qu'on appelle un retournement de situation mes amis !

-Exact Alex ! Kaname vient en effet de laisser tomber Tecktosen pour Just-tosen Bieber ! Son nouveau look de bourreau des cœurs est livré avec la mèche, il entonne son célèbre hymne intitulé « Baby »… mais oh…voilà que Aizen n'est pas content…Sosuke effectue une attaque éclair avec son Zampakuto et fait tomber la coupe de cheveux de Kaname, qui s'éloigne en pleurant avec Byakuya qui lui promet d'arranger ça…

-Stop ! hurle Aizen, maintenant le jury c'est moi…je vous déclare tous, PERDANTS ! Maintenant débarrassez moi-ça et le plancher en même temps…non pas au sens propre Baragan bon sang ! Qu'est ce que t'allais faire exactement ? Allez tout le monde sort !

Tandis que Grimmjow s'en allait faire plus ample et plus profonde connaissance avec la serveuse, les arrancars se dispersèrent dans Las Noches, discutant de leurs performances.

-Garde ton calme Aizen ! T'as la mèche toute rouge ! Oublie pas, il reste encore un candidat à passer.

Sosuke se raidit (mais non pas là ! Je vous vois arriver bande d'obsédés !). Il avait presque oublié, Orihime ne devrait pas tarder à arriver elle aussi…

-Tiens, notre cuisinière arrive en effet ! Annonça Gin, tandis que la porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrait, alors Princesse, qu'est-ce que tu nous as…

Gin se fit soudain muet.

**Merci, merci à Freak666chaos et Chaussange qui nous ont fournis les commentateurs pour ce chapitre ! Je vous invite d'ailleurs à aller découvrir leur fic si ce n'est pas déjà fait, « Renaissance » qui est une histoire finie et est un brillant mélange de shonen et d'humour et dont la réput' n'est plus à faire, et « Il faut butter les patates » une histoire en plein essors, bourré de cinglécitude comme on aime et qui promet beaucoup !**

**Merci également à touts ceux qui laissent des reviews ! d'ailleurs il est temps de leur répondre, on se retrouve juste après !**

**Nekookami**** : Je sais je suis en retard ^^ mais toujours moins que toi, c'est un lot de consolation en quelque sorte :p et BRAVO, tu as trouvé la réponse, est-ce que tu t'es trouvée dans ce chapitre ? Quoi ? Non ? MAIS LA SERVEUSE QUI REPART AVEC GRIMMJOW TU CROIS QUE C'EST QUI ? Ah la la, alley tu ferai mieux de retourner danser avec Kaname :p Merci et à bientôt )**

**Margauxx68**** : Ahahaha ! Le cuisinier était un peu tout le monde :p T'a bien répondu et je voulais te faire apparaître mais je savais pas en quoi tu voulais…passe une commande, ce que tu veux tu l'aura ^^ Merci d'être passé :D **

**Tenku no Miko**** : Mdr ! j'adore tes review, c'est le genre de trucs bref mais percutant qui ont de l'impact et qu'on retient pendant longtemps ^^ Tosen-Gaga a des fans, j'envisage de faire un best-of de ses tenues un peu plus tard…énorme merci !**

**Lectrice**** : *prend ses petites pillules bleues* de quoi ? Les hommes en blancs ? Mais je vais très bien merci ! Je te l'ai accordé ton Tosen Bieber, mais c'est pas finit, c'était la manche 1, la semaine pro on aura le round 2 au salon de coiffure, Tosen va crier vengeance ! Mais je garde le suspens, merci d'être passé !**

**Chaussange**** : Eh non, j'ai publié plus tard que toi xD Mais j'ai une excuse…non j'en ai pas xD Je t'ai emprunté Alex… non pas taper…POSE CE MISSILE VOYONS ON PEUT S'ARRANGER, ON PEUT S'ARRAAANGEEER…(merci merci merci merci p )**

**MademoiZelle Kity**** : Suupeeer, une lectrice de pluuuuss ! :D Voui, les situations bordélique et le travestissement de grands méchants sont mes spécialités ! Mais j'ai d'autres atouts en réserve…je peux faire pire, eh si ! Merci énormément d'avoir reviewé !**

**Nemesisprojet-son**** : AAAH je suis pas toute seule à avoir fumé avec les indien on dirait ! :p Tosen a plus de succès comme ça, c'est normal, en temps normal il est d'un coincé… ^^ enfin on lui en veux pas, surtout que la semaine prochaine, Tosen-Bieber aura droit à un combat de mèche avec Aizen…mais c'est une autre histoire. Tiens toi loin de ce calumet ! Et merci :D**

**Xiara**** : Je…moi que…C'est vrai ? *_* Aah je t'aime trop aussi * cours dans tous les sens* mais…Starrk va être jaloux si je m'approche trop près de toi… ouais je sais il m'a dit pour vous deux, vous avez dormi ensemble parce que t'était épuisé d'avoir ri ! Je suis contente pour ça d'ailleurs, et puis tu raconte pas de bêtises..en tout cas difficilement des plus grosses que moi xD Thank You Verry Verry Bad Jo…aah l'habitude, je veux dire Verry Much bien sûr, j'espère que tu a bien ri là aussi ^^**

**Encore un chapitre qui se termine ! Et un Gin qui se tait, c'est comme Aizen qui touche sa mèche, C'EST PAS BON SIGNE !**

**Alors la prochaine fois bataille de mèche enragée au salon de coiffure, de l'art abstrait et un mélange Soul Society/ Hueco Mundo des plus prometteurs ! Portez vous bien !**

…

**Et si vous pouviez laisser une ou deux review…Aaah vous êtes des crèmes *_***


	7. Creepy Hair Affair

**Haloah ! Chapitre posté en avance, enjoy ! **

**N'oubliez pas, les apparitions, les commandes, je suis à votre entière disposition !**

**Amusez-vous, on se rejoint en bas !**

…_Il défia le sage de la montagne polaire…_

Inoue venait de faire son apparition. Et Gin en restait…sans voix. Ce n'est pas tant l'allure du plat qu'elle apportait qui l'inquiétait, c'était plutôt cette odeur…_cette odeur_…mais l'odeur de quoi exactement ? Aux narines d'une personne normale, cela vous aurait rappelé, pour vous donner une petite idée, l'odeur du jeudi soir dans les rues des grandes villes, jour de ramassage des ordures ménagères. Pour la première fois, Gin était à la limite de se demander s'il n'avait pas été trop loin…si Aizen mourrait pendant le processus, au palmarès des grand méchants, il aurait la crédibilité zéro. Franchement, y 'en a qui meurent héroïquement au nom de la juste cause du Mal, certains se repentissent et rachètent leurs fautes, mais jamais ça manquait de classe. En revanche, mourir à cause d'un gâteau, ça en jetait cruellement moins…

-Orihime ! s'exclama Aizen avec un grand sourire…non, même pas un grand, un vrai ! Qu'il se dépêcha d'effacer de ses lèvres pour reprendre son rictus habituel, heureusement personne n'avait rien vu…obnubilés par le plat qu'elle avait apporté.

-Eh bien Princesse, interrogea Gin, où est Sun-Sun ?

-Mmh…Je crois qu'elle se sentait mal, elle n'a pas voulu venir…

-…Ah, avant ou après avoir goûté à… ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, Gin ? Le reprit sèchement le Maître du Hueco Mundo, je suis sûr que Inoue-san nous a préparé quelque chose de très bon ! D'ailleurs, va goûter !

Là c'était catastrophique. Gin n'avait plus envie de rire du tout. Il avait même ouvert les yeux.

« …g-goûter ça ? Mais c'est pas possible, il veut m'empoisonner ! Quitte à mourir comme ça, autant que ça soit du cyanure, de l'arsenic…pourquoi j'ai trahi la Soul Society déjà ? »

Gin reprit ses esprits. Il lui restait une dernière carte à jouer. Il avait gardé cette arme secrète pour le jour où il voulait s'esquiver le plus rapidement possible d'une situation dangereuse…il n'aurait jamais cru devoir s'en servir si tôt…

« Allez Gin ! C'est le moment de filer ! »

-Ho, regardez, là-bas ! Un Pokémon !

Profitant du fait que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre, Gin en profita pour partir en shunpô en hurlant :

-Désolé ! Je vais chercher ma Pokéball et je reviens tout de suite ! C'est juste qu'un Dracaufeu comme ça je peux pas le laisser filer ! Je dois gagner la coupe de la ligue !

Gin disparut dans les tréfonds de Las Noches. Aizen remit sa mèche en place discrètement, et descendit de son trône pour s'attabler face à Inoue.

-Mmh…désolé, ils sont tous un peu bizarre aujourd'hui…je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne veut pas goûter, ça à l'air tellement appétissant ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Oh ! Une de mes spécialités, babilla gaiement l'humaine, je l'ai appelé « l'Urgence ».

-« L'Urgence » ? Et pourquoi ça ?

-Eh bien, à chaque fois que je prépare ce gâteau, tous ceux qui sont sensés le goûter ont une urgence ailleurs…comme Ichimaru-san ! Je pense que c'est une recette qui force le destin !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans ? Interrogea Aizen en examinant minutieusement le plat.

-D'accord, je vous donne la recette mais…c'est un secret, alors ça reste entre nous… Je prend tout ce qu'il faut pour faire un gâteau classique…du beurre, du lait, de la farine, du sucre et des œufs…je rajoute des champignons, de la courgette, des anchois, une mangue, je met le gâteau sur un lit de coulis d'abricot au beurre de cacahuète. Ensuite je glace avec une crème anglaise aux épinards et je complète une boule de glace à l'avocananas. C'est à boire avec un thé au poulet-cerise-viande d'ours, et pour les gourmands on peut rajouter du miel. Vous voulez… ?

Aizen avait déjà entamé le… « gâteau ». Il mâcha précautionneusement la première bouchée. Et en prit une deuxième avec un bel enthousiasme.

-Ça alors ! s'exclama le traitre de la Soul Society, c'est…c'est…juste divin !

-Vous trouvez ? S'exclama Orihime avec des étoiles dans les yeux, je pensais que personne n'aimait ma cuisine à part Rangiku, je commençais à douter de moi !

-C'est parfait ! Le subtil mélange entre le sucré et le salé, et des mélanges originaux qui explosent en bouche ! Pas besoin de goût les plats de ces autres loosers pour déterminer qui a gagné ! Je vais…

Sosuke perdit la voix. Orihime se penchait sur la table, son visage de plus en plus près de celui du traitre. Elle avança doucement sa main et effleura sa mèche avec douceur et légèreté.

-Vous aviez une miette, expliqua t-elle précipitamment, sans pour autant éloigner son visage du sien.

Aizen ne perdit pas l'occasion. Il approcha doucement son visage du sien, pour ne pas la brusquer, il était proche, il voyait chaque détail de son visage…

VLAN !

_*cling, cling, cling*_

La porte s'était ouverte avec un grand fracas. The « Eye of the Tiger » retentit dans tout le Hueco Mundo. Il était là. Il était vivant. Il était de retour, prêt à prendre sa revanche, tenez vous le pour dit, son nom est…

-Ulquiorra ! S'étrangla Aizen, « c'est pas posssiiiiiiiible, naoooooooooooon !».

Le tonnerre gronda. L'Espada s'avança. Il avait l'air étonnement…normal. De retour à ses habits blancs, son sabre à la ceinture et les mains dans les poches…enfin une main. L'autre tenait une corde, au bout de laquelle était un objet lourd, entièrement en fer blanc donc la forme était celle…d'un canon.

-On se retrouve…femme…murmura Ulquiorra à l'intention d'Inoue, en avançant lentement dans la salle du trône.

-Ulquiorra ! Comment as-tu fait pour te libérer de l'illusion ! Gronda Aizen, n'en revenant toujours pas. Après tout, il avait réussit à berner des centaines de gens pendant des centaines d'années, rien qu'avec son Shikaï et sans avoir à lever le petit doigt ! Le fait qu'Ulquiorra soit capable de le déjouer était inquiétant…mais peut-être moins que le regard qu'il lui lança.

-Ooooh Aizen-sama ! S'écria Ulquiorra, les yeux en cœurs et la voix encore plus aiguë, je suis tellement désolé d'être arrivé en retard pour le concours ! Un homme a tenté de me faire croire qu'il était vous, mais je ne me suis pas fait avoir ! Comme si je ne savais pas reconnaître l'amour de ma vie, ha ha ha !

-Hin, hin, hin…grimaça Aizen, mal à l'aise, en effet…

-A ton tour, humaine, reprit le Cuatro en reprenant sa voix et son allure normale, j'ai préparé quelque chose…D'explosif pour toi…après ça, je serais sûr que tu n'embêteras plus jamais Aizen-sama…et nous auront notre Happy End !

Il appuya sur un bouton du canon situé juste en face d'Inoue. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. L'arrancar non plus. Un dysfonctionnement et hop ! Le canon ne se mit pas à cracher du feu ou des boulets de canon comme attendu…non il commença par libérer un _vrai_ boulet…et ensuite cracha une montagne de crème chantilly !

-AIZEN-SAMAAAAAAaaaaa…entendit-on Grimmjow hurler en plein vol, avant de passer par la fenêtre.

-Uwaaah ! hurla Ulquiorra, mortellement touché, de la crème…du sucre…tellement mignon…gentil…argh !Je…je…je foooooonnd…

La machine ( Littlefly Inc., pour ceux qui voudraient commander !) s'emballait de plus en plus, remplissant la salle du Trône d'une substance blanche et pâteuse ( mais arrêtez enfin ! Pervers !) sans répit, faisant monter le niveau de crème de minute en minute. Tandis qu'Ulquiorra se débattait dans la crème, Aizen prit Inoue par le bras et s'enfuit, avec une impression de déjà vu.

-Quelle horreur ces subordonnés ! Ragea Sosuke en donnant des coups dans le mur, ma mèche a bien faillit en prendre un coup ! Ils savent le temps que ça met pour se coiffer comme ça ces…Oh !

Inoue avait eu moins de chance. Elle s'était prit un coup de canon-crème dans la figure, la mousse avait atteint ses cheveux et était en train de fondre lentement.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça, marmonna Aizen, mais nul besoin d'être inquiet ! J'ai de quoi arranger ça !

**HUECO MUNDO, LAS NOCHES…SALON DE COIFFURE ?**

-Bouhou…et là, le méchant monsieur, y m'a coupé ma mèche !

-C'est rien, c'est rien, on est un grand garçon, on ne pleure plus ! Tonton Byakuya va arranger ça, d'accord ?

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr ! Les Princes charmants sont au service des faibles et des opprimés !

Depuis peu, Las Noches accueillait en effet un salon de coiffure. Ben oui, après les combats, les espadas sont toujours sales et décoiffés, le sang qui s'accroche à leurs cheveux et la poussière qui s'y incruste, même Frank Provost a dût renoncer ! Maniaque de la propreté comme il est, Aizen a donc mit à disposition de ses esclaves, un endroit où ils peuvent se refaire une beauté.

En plus, ça lui fait des imbéciles de moins dans les pattes.

Après le désastre en cuisine, la majorité des espadas étaient donc en train de se faire recoiffer. Tosen, en particulier. Après qu'Aizen lui ait coupé sa mèche de Just-Tosen Bieber, Kuchiki-charmant lui avait promis de réparer ça, en s'éloignant un peu de la coiffure d'origine…

-Voilà, on applique la colo noire corbeau…et voilà ! Une belle crête pour le gentil petit monsieur !

-QUI C'EST QU'C'EST QUE T'APPELLE GENTIL P'TIT MONSIEUR, FACE DE TITANIC ?

-Que…

*SBAF !* Kuchiki avait finit dans le mur. Tosen enleva la serviette qui recouvrait son coup et ses épaules, révélant ainsi une combinaison en cuir noir moulante, des bottes à talons compensés sertit de métal et autres, un bracelet à pic autour du poignet et un tatouage Malabar sur l'épaule. Il empoigna sa guitare électrique et se mit à jouer. Kanametalleux, c'est lui !

-Motha Fucka bitch ! hurla t-il en envoyant la guitare s'écraser à terre, j'ai besoin d'une bande de larbin qui joueront de la musique pour moi !

Pendant qu'il partait, Kuchiki se redressa dignement, marmonnant quelques impolitesses au sujet des malotrus et s'en retourna à son poste de salon de coiffure…pour constater qu'on lui avait volé !

Profitant en effet de la distraction offerte par Tosen, Aizen avait installé Inoue sur le fauteuil et se préparait à lui faire un shampooing.

Le Kuchiki vit rouge.

-Excusez-moi, dit-il sèchement en tapotant l'épaule de Sosuke, je crois que vous venez de me voler _ma _place et _ma_ cliente.

-Oh, voyez-vous ça, répartit Aizen soudainement irrité, figurez vous que cette jeune princesse _m_'accompagne et _m_'a expressément demandé de lui faire un shampooing. Par ailleurs, reprit le traitre avec un rire mauvais, à en juger par la façon dont vous êtes coiffés, il serait dangereux de vous laisser cette jeune fille entre les mains…qu'est-ce qui te sort du crâne, des spaghettis ?

-Très drôle, répliqua Kuchiki, sans doute aurais-je été offensé si une personne ayant un_ minimum_ de goût m'avait dit ça…le gominé à la Superman, c'est démodé depuis 92, on te l'a jamais dit ?

-C'est une serpillère que t'as autour du cou ?

-Manant ! C'est le Ginpakaha…Ginzapata…Ginfûkûa…enfin, un truc magique et super cher ! Je pourrais racheter la totalité de ce taudis avec seulement un fil de cette étole !

-Sympa la robe de chochotte, tu l'as acheté où ?

-En même temps c'est toujours mieux que de se trimballer avec les habits volés à Joséphine ange Gardien...

*Clang !*

Les deux hommes venaient d'entrechoquer leurs zanpakutos.

-Puisque c'est comme ça, reprit Kuchiki, déterminons qui de nous deux est le meilleur !

-J'allais le dire, grogna Sosuke, HALLIBEL ! NNOITRA ! ICI !

Les deux espadas, se jetant mutuellement des regards mauvais, arrivèrent prêt de leur exploiteur vénéré qui les envoya valser sans ménagement sur un fauteuil.

-Voilà ce que je te propose le demeuré des chaussettes, on coiffe ces deux énergumènes, et la coiffure qui plaira le plus à Orihime décidera lequel de nous deux aura le droit de lui faire son shampooing !

-Moi ça me va, répondit Byakuya, une étincelle dangereuse dans les yeux tandis qu'il polissait ses ciseaux, de toute façon ce salon de coiffure est trop petit pour nous deux…

-Minute ! Glapit Nnoitra, pourquoi je suis dans l'histoire ? J'suis pas une fille à ce que je sache !

-Silence Nnoitra ! répliqua Aizen, tu es le seul parmi l'espada à avoir les cheveux assez long pour ça en dehors de Hallibel, alors tu te laisse coiffer docilement, sinon…

-En plus…non Aizen-sama, vous comptez pas me couper les cheveux avec votre zanpakuto…Aizen-sama…AAAAHHHHHHHH !

**20 Minutes plus tard…**

Les deux shinigami avaient fini leur…œuvre. Enfin, c'est pas de l'avis de tout le monde. Aizen avait déployé tout son art avec Nnoitra. Il lui avait coupé les cheveux, de façon à avoir un carré ébouriffé et asymétrique, qu'il avait parsemé de mèches de cheveux de couleur orange et violette. Il lui avait coincé plusieurs barrettes à fleurs, de façon a maintenir sa frange en arrière, libérant ainsi le front de l'espada sur lequel trônait désormais fièrement….une mèche bleue.

-Alors, Nnoitra ? demanda fièrement Sosuke, ravi, t'es beaucoup mieux comme ça, tu ne trouves pas ? Alors, qu'est-ce que t'inspire mon œuvre d'art ?

-Eh bien…marmonna Jirga, c'est très… euh…_abstrait_…

Hallibel n'était pas en reste. Pour une fois, elle n'avait même pas le cœur à se moquer du pauvre Nnoitra…elle avait son lot cette fois-ci…

Kuchiki avait séparé ses cheveux en trois, puis les avait tressés en une unique tresse. Tresse qu'il avait enroulé au sommet du crâne d'Hallibel, puis enroulé, puis enroulé, encore et encore…elle avait maintenant une tour de Pise au sommet du crâne, même forme et même équilibre précaire. Comme si ça ne suffisais pas, il lui avait teint ses cheveux en noir, sauf deux petites mèches derrière ses oreilles, qu'il avait bouclées et laissées en blond.

-Alors, Tia, comment tu te trouves ? interrogea Kuchiki avec sa fierté Kuchikiesque habituelle.

-Comment dire…je me sens…plus grande…murmura la Tercera.

-C'est sûr, maintenant que le grand Kuchiki-charmant t'a coiffée tu es un cran au dessus du commun des mortels !

« On dirait bien qu'il retourne à son était normal, lui… », songea Aizen.

-Bon ! Maintenant c'est à Orihime de choisir ! Hime ? interrogea t-il en se tournant vers le siège ou se tenait sa princesse.

Pas de réaction. Il s'approcha…et découvrit un balai posé en équilibre précaire contre le siège, vêtu d'une blouse et d'une perruque rousse.

-Dingue ! La greluche s'est transformée en balai ! s'exclama Nnoitra qui n'avait, encore une fois, pas tout compris.

-Pas possible ! S'exclama Aizen, après avoir assommé Nnoitra, tandis que l'orage se remettait à gronder, elle a été enlevé !

-Comment ça, enlevé ? demanda Byakuya, toujours à l'affût d'une bonne action.

-Le kidnappeur a laissé un mot ! Informa Hallibel, alors… « _Si vous voulez récupérer votre princesse, rendez-vous à minuit avec des sandwichs club, des chips, des bretzels, des bonbons, des gâteaux, de la Vodka, du Whisky, du Ricard et des photos collector de Yamamoto nu, à la porte Est de la Soul Society. Vous poserez la rançon placée dans un sac en papier dans un coffre prévu à cet effet, ne prévenez pas la Soul Society et vous êtes morts ! ». _C'est signé, Kukaku Shiba…

-Y'a…un problème manifeste avec cette rançon, hoqueta Nnoitra réveillé.

-J'avoue…marmonna Byakuya, tout le monde sait qu'une fête sans thé est une fête gâchée ! (proverbe Kuchikiesque)

-C'est pas de ça dont je parle ! répliqua Nnoitra les yeux exorbités.

-Pour une fois qu'il fait preuve de bon sens, reprit Hallibel, c'est vrai…je vois pas pourquoi il faut absolument prévenir la Soul Society ! Les Shiba ont une rancune envers eux, ça sent le piège à plein nez !

-MAIS Y'A QUE MOI QUE LES PHOTOS DE NU DE YAMAMOTO INTRIGUENT ?

-Bon ! C'est décidé ! dit Aizen, rassemblez espadas et fraccions, retrouvez moi Gin et …Tosen aussi…On va aller dire bonjour à la Soul Society !

-Voilà une bien noble quête ! approuva Byakuya, sauver la Dame de ses pensées ! Laissez-moi y participer, je me ferai une joie de vous aider dans votre combat contre cette infâme Soul Society !

-MAIS T'EN FAIT PARTI ESPECE DE…*SBAF**SBAF*

-Ooooh, dit Gin, surgissant de nulle part pendant que Hallibel jetait le corps de Nnoitra par la fenêtre, alors comme ça les choses sérieuses recommencent ? J'ai l'impression qu'on va bien s'amuser !

-Tenez, Aizen-sama, dit Szayel qui avait tout suivit et tendait une carte à son Maître, voilà l'endroit ou tout ce qui est sur la rançon a été entreposé.

-Mais…c'est une carte du sous-sol ?

-Précisément, répondit Grantz en réajustant ses lunettes. Avez-vous oublié ? Plus personne n'ose s'aventurer dans les sous-sols de Las Noches depuis…cette tragique histoire…

*musique satanique*

To be continued !

**Et voilàààààà, c'est la fin ! L'heure pour l'auteur de s'occuper des lecteurs, enfin seulement des gentils lecteurs que j'aime, j'adore et j'adule car ils prennent le temps de me laisser des review !**

**Aizen : Dis donc, tu deviens aussi obséquieuse qu'Ulquiorra avec le temps !**

**Gda : De… ?**

**Aizen : Et puis dégage ! C'est moi qui est en personnage vedette, donc c'est moi qui répond aux reviews !**

**Gda :…okay…bon bah, chers lecteurs, en avant première, les ****réponses aux review faites par Aizen Sosuke…**

**Freak666chaos ****: Mais j'te reconnais ! C'est toi qui m'a tué dans cette autre fic, toi et ton maudit dragon ! Méfie toi, un jour j'aurai ma revanche ! Sinon, c'est très aimable a toi d'être passé reviewer cette autre fic, j'ai vu l'auteur avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles en train de lire ta review…je te pardonne de m'avoir tué, t'es passé ! Merci !**

**Chaussang****e : Tiens tiens, qu'avons-nous-là ? Alors l'autre commentateur était ton personnage ? L'auteur, cette impolie n'a pas jugé bon d'attendre ta réponse et s'en excuse ! D'ailleurs pour se faire pardonner, je l'ai forcé à écrire ce chapitre et à le publier en avance, et tu pourras utiliser cette histoire autant de fois que tu le veux ! …quoi comment ça je suis stupide parce que du coup j'en prends encore plus plein la figure ? Merci de la review !**

**Margauxx68**** : Ah ! Ta commande est passée cette semaine ! Alors comme ça l'idée du canon de crème chantilly venait de toi, bravo tu t'es pas ratée, t'es plutôt intéressante comme stratège…un poste dans mon armée, ça te dit ? Merci d'être passée !**

**Yurika Schiffer**** : QUOI ? LE CUATRO A UNE SŒUR ET ME L'A PAS DIT ? Ecoute, ton frère m'en fait baver en ce moment, alors si tu pouvais le RETENIR un peu, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup…T.T quoi ? NON JE PLEURE PAS, j'ai une miette dans l'œil… Very et pas Verry ? J'ai toujours dit que cette auteur était une abrutie ! Enfin le mal est fait, mais merci, elle rattrapera son erreur, compte sur moi *sourire diabolique*, premier passage sur cette fic ? Bah j'espère te revoir la prochaine fois ! Merci d'avoir reviewer…Et de RETENIR TON FRERE ! **

**Wisely-chan**** : Tout mignon ce pseudo ! Ahem, alors un lecteur de plus, ha ha, avoue toi aussi t'aime me voir en action dans la fic…( GDA : N'harcèle pas sexuellement les lecteurs Aizen !), oui bon… Eh oui, les temps changent, les émissions de culinaires télé prennent de la place dans nos vies et dans les fics ! Et les plats de ma Hime ne sont pas infects ! NAN ATTENDS TE SUICIDE PAS, ON VA TROUVER UN TERRAIN D'ENTENTE, S'IL-TE-PLAIT, J'AI BESOIN DE REVIEW…euh je veux dire, de vous…oh et puis zut ! Merci d'avoir pris du temps…pour moi ( Gda : AIZEN !)**

**Nekookami ****: Il paraît que t'es la cause de tout ce bordel chez moi…viens voir tonton Aizen, viens ! *sors son zanpakuto* ah oui…on ne zigouille Nekoo qu'a la fin de l'histoire, c'était ce qu'avait dit GDA. Par contre je suis d'accord sur le fait que c'est juste un vieux pistolet roui…*SBAF* AIE ! Un super bazooka ultra performant, voilà ! T'as aimé la façon dont j'éclate Kuchiki en concours de coiffure ? Bwhahahaha ! GDA me fait signe de te dire qu'elle adore toujours autant tes reviews, ça nous fait bien rire…donc merci d'être passé…et attention quand tu marches dans les coins sombres la nuit…**

**King Pumpkin**** : Tiens, c'est pas la malade qui m'appelle Alien Soumis…EH MAIS SI C'EST *SBAF*. **

**L'auteur reprend le contrôle, t'es une VIP toi ! ça me fait énormément plaisir que tu passes voir ma fic *plein d'étoiles dans les yeux* c'est grâce à des auteurs comme toi que j'ai eu envie d'écrire…non ne pleure pas, c'est pas aussi affligeant que ça quand même…hé mais ! Les hommes en blancs vous faites quoi ? NON ARRETEZ ! Kiiiiiiing *met son gilet de sauvetage et cours***

**Aizen : Bon, merci en tout cas !**

**Nemesisprojet-son**** : Pourquoi tout le monde insulte t-il ma princesse ? Elle cuisine très bien ! Et Lara Fabian chante bien aussi…quoi ? Tu dis que j'ai des goûts de quoi ? Et au sujet du concours, je ne suis responsable de rien ! Gin et GDA ont tout manigancés dans mon dos ! Parfaitement ! Je suis la victime de cette histoire, t'a oublié ? Pourquoi tu te fous de moi ? O/O GDA aurait jamais du t'accorder le Tosen métalleux, quelle idée ! La prochaine commande ce sera quoi ? Un Tosen Troubadour ? Tu sais à quel point c'est dur à supporter pour moi ?**

…**bon, je suppose que je finirais par m'y habituer…merci d'être passée !**

**Xiara ****: Ah ! C'est toi qui fait du bruit tout les soirs avec Starrk donc ? Soyez plus discret , y'en a qui préparent des projets de contrôle du monde ! Dingue, Tosen a plus de fan que moi ! C'est ma fic bon sang, c'est moi le martyr ! Et oui, ma future femme cuisine très bien ! Euh…je veux dire…GDA te fait plein de câlins, et Hisagi t'envoie des baisers en l'air…mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Merci d'avoir reviewé !**

**L'auteur reprend le contrôle ! Alors, la semaine prochaine…Une histoire d'horreur pour vous ouvrir l'appétit, une aventure bordélique dans les sous-sols de Las Noches, des secrets et des photos dangereuses! Eh oui, faut que je vous dise, la fic ne comptera plus beaucoup de chapitre !**

**Merci pour ceux qui laissent et laisseront, j'en suis sûre des commentaires *_* J'vous aiiiiime, à bientôt !**


	8. Houston, nous avons un problème!

**Peace ! Me voilà dans les délai pour une huitième chapitre tout en bordel ! Si, si, d'ailleurs j'espère que vous comprendrez vite la signification du titre…éclatez vous !**

**N'oubliez pas, pour les commandes je suis ouvert à toutes propositions, surtout si elles viennent de Star…ahem, c'est parti !**

…_et triompha d'un déluge grâce à son courage._

Szayel avait sortit de sa poche un lampadaire qu'il braqua tout droit sur son visage. L'obscurité et la lumière de la lune filtraient à travers les fenêtres du Hueco Mundo. Gin et Aizen furent particulièrement attentifs au récit.

-C'était il y a quelques semaines à peine, murmura Szayel, tout allait bien à la réserve de nourriture…et puis un jour, plusieurs espada rapportèrent des faits étrange, des coups sourds dans les murs, l'éclairage qui s'allume et s'éteint sans cesse sans aucune raison. Arrive le jour où un certain espada vint a marcher sur une substance molle qui lui fit l'impression d'un cadavre, sentit l'odeur d'un corps en décomposition…plusieurs fraccions ont disparu, ainsi que tout ceux qui ont été envoyés là-bas afin de régler le problème…alors la poussière, les araignées et l'obscurité se sont installés, et maintenant les sous-sols baignent dans les ténèbres prêtes à bondir pour foncer droit sur nous…

-Moui, marmonna Starrk, mais en sachant que l'espada en question était Nnoitra on est en droit de se poser des questions…

-Connard ! Cracha l'intéressé, je sais ce que j'ai vu et ce que j'ai entendu aussi ! Y'a un truc pas net qu'y s'est installé !

-C'est sûr, siffla Hallibel, quand on voit le genre de résidu primitif barbare qui réside à Las Noches…

-T'as pas des chemises à repasser toi ? En attendant moi c'est hors de question que j'y redescende !

-Du calme ! reprit sèchement Sosuke, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces balivernes ? Vous avez apportés des preuves tangibles à me présenter ? Je vais vous montrer, moi, fit le Maitre du Hueco Mundo, mains sur les hanches et cheveux aux vent, la différence entre rumeur et réalité !**(1)**Il n'y a pas plus méchant que nous, et je vais leur apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de vouloir nous prendre notre place !

-Chic, une excursion, fit sournoisement Ichimaru.

-Bonne chance dans votre petite expédition, bouda Nnoitra, moi c'est hors de question que je retourne là-bas.

**10 MINUTES PLUS TARD**

-Alooooors, Nnoity-kun ? Tu trouves les escaliers ?

-TA GUEULE JAGGERJACK !

Un rire tonitruant fit guise de réponse. Nnoitra avait été choisit pour partir à l'exploration avec un petit groupe composé de Gin, Zommarie, Grimmjow, Aizen, Szayel et Byakuya. Le quinto avait été désigné comme éclaireur. Son boulot c'était de marcher devant les autres avec la lampe afin de les éclairer (naaan sérieux ?) et de détecter d'éventuel pièges venant des envahisseurs. Son nouveau travail nécessitait (apparemment) une tenue spéciale, composée d'un pantalon à franges, d'une chemise, de bottes à éperons, le tout complété par un foulard rouge noué autour de la gorge. Il s'avançait dans un long couloir sombre, récoltant au passage toutes les toiles d'araignées passantes.

-Aizen-sama…murmura Zommarie, pourquoi ne pas avoir tout simplement allumé les lumières via la salle des contrôles ?

-Idiot ! réprimanda Sosuke en redressant son chapeau d'explorateur, c'est pas une expédition si ça ne se fait pas dans le noir !

-Exact, pouffa Gin alors que Nnoitra se ramassait une nouvelle fois, mordant la poussière et quelques araignées au passage, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on est grimés en cow-boy ?

-On suit le plan, marmonna Grimmjow qui, dans sa nouvelle tenue de laboureur-pêcheur, composée de bottes de pluie, d'un chapeau et ciré jaunes et d'une salopette crasseuse se la ramenait moins que d'habitude.

-C'est simple Gin, et en même temps remarquablement intelligent, enfin c'est normal ça vient de moi…enfin bref, le plan consiste à tromper l'ennemi. En se déguisant, il va nous prendre pour des touristes en vacances et ne se méfiera pas.

-…

-Habile ruse cher ami, approuva Kuchiki, toujours chevauchant son précieux balai blanc, mais je me fais des soucis pour notre ami de devant…

***FlOP ! SBENG ! SBENG! SBENG !SBENG !SBENG! SBENG !SBENG! SBENG! SBENG! SBENG! SBENG! SBENG !SBENG! SBENG! SBENG! SBENG!***

-Ah, Nnoitra a trébuché et à dévalé les marches…il y en a seize comme vous pouvez le constater, c'est bien l'escalier qui mène à la réserve…analysa Szayel.

-L'amour qu'il porte à la terre est admirable, il en embrasse même le sol, approuva Zommarie, ému aux larmes en réajustant son turban.

Pendant que Nnoitra (qui ressemblait après sa chute à une barbe-à-papa-à-la-toile-d'araignée-et-aux-animaux-susnommés-tellement-apétissante-que-si-Shrek-lit-cette-fic-il-est-mal ) comptait ses dents, le maître de Las Noches déverrouilla en crochetant la serrure avec sa mèche, et l'ouvrit sans plus de cérémonie. A peine eurent-ils franchis le seuil que la porte se referma, avant d'émettre un cliquetis qui leur indiqua qu'elle était de nouveau fermée à clef.

-Mmh…fit Szayel, la créature qui a élu domicile ici semble très habile…

Les lumières s'allumèrent d'un seul coup, éblouissant les sept têtes de vainqueurs. S'avança alors un petit arrancar, moyennement âgé, extraordinairement gros, brun, les yeux ronds et marron comme des pépites de chocolat, des tâches de rousseur brunes parcourant l'intégralité de sa peau. Enfin, il était brun quoi…

-Aizen-sama…murmura Grimmjow l'air soudain affamé, salivant personne ne sait très bien pourquoi et humant l'odeur de la pièce.

-Pouah ! C'est cette odeur, c'est tout bonnement horrible !Se plaignit le quinta.

-Je ne pense pas, fit Grimmjow.

-On sait !

-Mais nan abruti !C'est pas le cadavre ça sent, t'a la cervelle grillée on dirait, ça sent le gâteau…

-Le…

-Tsss…le fit taire Gin.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Interrogea le petit arrancar, que faites-vous ici ? Partez c'est ma maison !

-Minute ! Grogna Aizen, ici c'est chez moi et vous êtes le fauteur de trouble !

-Vous êtes le proprio ? Interrogea La Boule d'un air sceptique, d'accord je vous crois, vous avez vos papiers ?

-Mes quoi ?

-J'aurai besoin de votre déclaration d'impôt sur le revenu brut global de cette année, ainsi que le titre de propriété stipulant que vous possédez des droits sur ce terrain et le contrat de location que vous devez faire signer a tout vos colocataires ici présent. Veuillez également présenter une pièce d'identité, passeport ou titre de séjour, livret de famille et carte vitale, une photocopie de votre casier judiciaire…

Mais Aizen, avait déjà dégainé son épée, énervé que l'on puisse remettre sa souveraineté en cause.

-Ah, je vois que vous êtes fan de la violence…bien, vous l'aurez cherché ! Fit le petit homme en sortant une courte épée à la garde marron de l'intérieur de sa veste, puisque vous insistez…Fait péter le goûter…Doux-Wap !

***PAF*** Un nuage de fumée beige, et deux secondes plus tard, une pluie de cookies et de brioche tombaient sur eux, munis de bras et de jambes en gaufrette à la vanille, la bave coulant de leur bouche faite de coulis de framboise. L'arrancar s'était quand à lui transformé en une sorte de muffin géant aux trois chocolats, roulant vers eux dans l'intention de les écraser, transformant le sol sous lui en cake marbré vanille/chocolat.

-Regardez là-bas ! S'exclama Szayel effrayé, ce sont…des zombrioches ! Courez vite !

Chacun se mit à tenter de regagner la sortie le plus vite possible, excepté un certain fauve stupide, qui se ruait dans l'autre sens, une lueur carnivore dans le regard.

-WWWWAARGGGGGHH ! hurla l'homme-gâteau lorsque le fauve se mit à le déchiqueter.

Bon, la scène est un peu violente, je vais vous raconter une blague en attendant que Jaggerjack ait finit. Qu'est-ce qui vole dans le ciel et qui fait coin-coin ? SUPER-CANARD ! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA !Quoi c'est pas drôle ? qu'est-ce qui est vert, qui monte et qui descend ?

-L'engin d'Ulquiorra dans l'ascenseur !

Ahaha, bien vu Jirga, mais…attend la scène était sensée servir à ménager la sensibilité des plus jeunes ! Que…Ah, Grimmjow a terminé !

Le sol était maintenant jonché de morceau de gâteaux déchiquetés, et il ne restait des zombrioche que des miettes…Grimmjow quand a lui se tenait allongé sur le sol, la main sur l'estomac, l'air ravi.

-Mmh…ça aurait été parfait avec du lait…

-Eh bien Grimmjow ! dit Gin en applaudissant, quel spectacle saisissant ! Je comprends mieux maintenant, les bruits, les corps mous…C'était l'œuvre de Brioche-Man, mais Super-Panthère lui a fait son affaire…

-Mais…Et pour les lumières qui clignotent ? interrogea Byakuya, qui s'était caché les yeux pendant toute la scène.

-C'est rien, ça doit être Jacquouille la Fripouille qui s'éclate pas loin.

-Qui ça ?

-Allez, soupira Sosuke en époussetant sa veste, on doit prendre des provisions pour sauver Orihime…la pauvre, elle doit certainement en train de pleurer, toute seule dans le noir, soupirant mon nom, encore et encore, Sosuke, Sosuke, Sosuke…

-Euh…Aizen-sama, pourquoi vous gémissez ? Interrogea Nnoitra pendant que Zommarie versait un torrent de larmes et de morve devant un si bel amour.

Finalement, les provisions furent entassées dans un sac, et tout le monde était prêt à quitter la salle lorsque le drame survint.

-Non…non Frank…je ne pourrais jamais faire ton bonheur, je…je dois te quitter…mais…je t'aimerais toujours !

Coupe afro légèrement bouclée, rouge à lèvres et dents ultra blanche, les yeux soulignés d'un trait d'eye liner et de rimmel, une petite robe noire portefeuille serrante à la taille. La créature était en larme, et semblait en proie au plus profond désarroi. C'était digne d'une scène des Feux de l'Amour. Elle parcouru la pièce de long en large, avant de tomber à genoux au centre afin de hurler son désespoir au ciel.

-Frank… I wish to you joy and happiness…But above all this I wish you love…

Les projecteurs se braquent sur elle, la lumière blanche est aveuglante alors que l'ultime note retentit:

-AAAAANNNND AAAAAAAAAAA-ÏÏÏÏÏ-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA-ÏIÏÏÏ¨, Wouill always love youuuuuuuuu oooooh, WIIIILLL ALWAYYYYYYS, LOOOVEEEUUUH YOUUUUUUUU-HAAAA…

Kaname Houston chantait son désespoir de façon de plus en plus stridente. Aizen et sa bande de bras cassés se plaquèrent les mains sur les oreilles, le maître du Hueco Mundo vociférant des insanités d'une inventivité rare avec une vigueur particulièrement prononcée. Cependant la note montait…montait…montait…et alla rejoindre le plafond. Plafond qui se fissura. Plafond qui donnait sur la salle du trône. Salle du trône remplie de chantilly. Qui se déversa intégralement sur les 7 explorateurs du dimanche soir devant Chasse & Pêche.

-Quelle galèèèèèèèère...hurla Szayel, avant de se faire engloutir par une vague de mousse.

-AAAah…gâteauu…chantilly…exulta Grimmjow, en proie à un véritable orgasme culinaire.

-Gue guélgun oubre un gargablllll…cria Aizen , immergé jusqu'au menton, tenant sa mèche au dessus de sa tête à la manière d'un périscope afin de ne pas la salir.

-J'y vais, j'y vais ! hurla Byakuya charmant en ouvrant une porte dans laquelle Nnoitra, Gin et Aizen réussirent à se faufiler.

Serrant le sac de provisions comme si sa vie en dépendait, Sosuke regarda autour de lui. Kuchiki était toujours aussi précis, il avait visé juste : devant eux, se dressait le bâtiment de la première division, vide apparemment car le boucan qui surgissait à l'autre bout du Seireitei leur indiquait que la bagarre continuait entre les Shisney-gami.

-Dernière étape…murmura Aizen, les…les…

-La rançon indique des photos de nu d'un certain Yamamoto, rappela Byakuya tandis qu'Aizen allait vomir plus loin, il faut se dépêcher, qui sait ce que votre amie endure pendant que nous sommes ici.

Claquant des dents et serrés l'un contre l'autre, Nnoitra et Aizen avancèrent derrière Kuchiki et son balai blanc. Ils pénétrèrent le bureau du Soutaicho, transformé en laboratoire pour les F.A.B.B.E.L ( Fou A Barbe Blanche Et Longue) qui y tenaient depuis quelques temps des réunions ( membres les plus connus : Dumbledore, Gandalf, Le Père Noël).

-C…c…c'est là, annonça Aizen tremblant, elles sont dans ce tiroir, dans une enveloppe marron, mais…s'il…pitié…plus jamais…voir…horrible…

-Ces photos doivent vraiment être traumatisantes…stressa Nnoitra en jettant des coups d'œil inquiets autour de lui…Et…qu'est-ce que… ?

Une forme d'ananas se découpa dans l'obscurité d'un coin du labo. Abarai Renji, vêtu d'un habit constitué d'une tunique rouge rappelant ses cheveux et d'un collant orange qui lui donnait l'air d'une carotte ayant pris un coup de soleil, s'avança.

-V…vous n'avez pas le droit de pénétrer ici…Ce…c'est le bureau de Me-Messire Merlin, si il v-vous trouve…

-Partez, nobles compagnons, dit Byakuya, très digne, je m'occupe de lui…j'ai le droit de pénétrer où je veux, et je vais lui montrer…

Il s'approcha félinement de Renji qui s'en retourna dans son coin, en émettant de petits gémissements.

Aizen sortit en tenant le paquet de photos à bout de bras, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe, en fredonnant le thème de mission impossible. Il jubilait, il avait tous les éléments en main pour sauver Orihime, encore un peu et il pourrait profiter de la sensation de la jeune femme le serrant contre lui en sanglotant ô combien elle avait été malheureuse sans son dieu et était soulagé qu'il l'eût sauvée.

-Parfait ! Gin, toi qui es doué dans les grands événements, aurais-tu l'obligeance de trouver un moyen de prévenir la Soul Society ?

-Je m'en charge ! S'exclama immédiatement Gin, j'ai hâte de voir si c'est aussi bordélique que ce que j'ai entendu dire…heureusement qu'en tant que faux touriste j'avais un appareil photo…

Gin disparut en Shunpo pendant que Aizen prenait la direction de la porte Est. Comme prévu l'endroit était désert et le coffre était là, prêt à recevoir le tribut.

-Attendez ! rugit une voix dont le propriétaire n'était pas visible, annoncez-vous et l'objet de votre visite !

-Grmbl…Sosuke Aizen, j'apporte…la rançon pour ma princesse…

-Ah, désolé d'avoir manqué de considération ! Quelle splendide mèche vous arborez là !

-Vous…trouvez ?

-Assurément ! Bien maintenant suivez mes instructions…déposez les dernières pièces de l'or Aztèque maudit de Cortès avec une goutte de votre sang, et tout ira bien…

-De quoi tu parles abruti ? Montre ta tête si t'es un homme !

-D'accord !

Surgit de derrière un rocher un homme aux dreadlocks à faire pâlir Bob Marley. Il portait un chapeau noir en triangle, un sabre à la ceinture et une bouteille de rhum dans la main.

-Mais…c'est le sale gosse de la famille Shiba…comment s'appelle t-il déjà…

-Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! Enchanté ! Maintenant si vous vouliez bien vous dépêcher avant qu'Hector ne débarque, ça m'arrangerait…

-Hec… « Pas possible, j'avais oublié que le Rukongai aussi était atteint…qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour un baril de javel et une tasse de thé…et ma Hime qui…rhaaaaaa il faut vraiment que j'arrête d'être aussi sentimental, pense méchant Sosuke…je fais bouffer son armure à Sauron…j'arrive à remplir un gant de toilette avec de l'eau…j'ai été déclaré plus grand criminel de tous les temps et je vois Voldemort pleurer de rage et jeter sa baguette de dépit…j'ai réussis à faire déboiter la partie jaune de la pièce de deux euros… »

Revenu dans son humeur sadique coutumière, Aizen dégaina son épée et se prépara à trancher…

-Holà…tu veux croiser le fer avec un pirate ? Pas très prudent, bien alors…

***SBAF*** !

-Uwaah…je suis pas sûr de l'avoir mérité celle-là…

-Et comment que tu la mérites, bougre d'abruti ! Tu vois pas que je suis en train de faire des affaires ? Tires toi tu me gênes !

Kuukaku Shiba avait stoppé Ganju dans son élan. Kuukaku Shiba . Aizen n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Kuukaku, merveilleusement en colère, merveilleusement agressive, brutale, violente, grossière, tyrannique, bref, normale. Pour un peu Aizen en aurait fondu en larmes.

-Pff…se moqua Ganju, de toute façon ce jour restera dans vos mémoires comme celui…

***SBAF***

-…le capitaine Jack Sparrow,...bon c'est pas tout mais…

Tandis que Ganju prenait ses jambes à son cou, Kuukaku s'était emparé du sachet de provisions d'Aizen et examinait les photos avec intérêt.

-Paaaarfaiiiiiiit, jubila t-elle, on dirait que tu sais ce que tu fais Aizen…alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Non, non, je sais, on va aller discuter chez moi, Orihime nous y attend...allez mouche toi, c'est presque fini…

**RUKONGAI, MAISON SHIBA**

-Bien, fit Kuukaku en vidant son verre de saké après avoir entendu l'histoire d'Aizen, alors pas la peine de me demander comment j'ai fait pour échapper à la fumée…

« Rien à battre, de toute façon à ton sujet y'a beaucoup de choses qui devraient rester mystérieuse si je veux garantir le sommeil de cette vie ci et d'autres… »

-…c'est une longue histoire et inutile de…

« …inutile comme ta foutue baraque, pourquoi y'avait deux mains de pierre qui levaient le majeur de chaque côté de la maison ? »

-…faut maintenant s'occuper de la sécurité des Shinigamis…

« Et les arrancars, ils puent ? »

-…remettre de l'ordre chez les humains également. Ecoute la fée t'as baratiné, la fumée est pas prête de se barrer, et les symptômes évoluent, à force de traîner avec eux tu finiras par devenir aussi barré que …

-Naaaooooon, se roula Sosuke par terre en se tenant la tête entre les mains, une image de lui en salopette rouge avec des sabots jaunes, un sourire niais et deux oreilles aussi rondes que des paraboles sur la tête, y doit bien y avoir une solution !

-Eh bien, étant donné que faire avaler le médicament à chaque personne infectée risque de prendre un peu de temps, je propose de trouver la formule magique nous même !

-J'ai pas été à Poudlard.

-Pas besoin, on a ce qu'il nous faut sous la main ! T'as pas remarqué que Inoue Orihime est la seule à ne pas avoir eu besoin du médicament pour échapper à la malédiction ? Elle doit avoir une solution j'en suis sûre.

-Orihime est la clef, hein…fit rêveusement Aizen en se laissant aller à des pensées pas très catholiques (oui mais dans le sens où c'est parce qu'il est pas croyant, où qu'il croit seulement en lui, et arrêtez de regarder comme ça les vicelards !)

Kuukaku l'entraîna dans les couloirs de sa maison et s'arrêta enfin devant une grande porte, qu'elle fit coulisser. Orihime était de l'autre côté, assise à terre au milieu des cubes, légos et autre jouets, tandis qu'un certain binoclard, bavoir au menton et bave à la bouche s'amusait à tourner tout autour de la pièce en faisant l'avion.

-Tonton Aizen !s'écria Uryuu Ishida en se jetant dans les bras de Sosuke.

-Que… ?

-Ishida-kun ! Laisse Aizen-san partir, il n'arrive plus à respirer !

-…Vi…

-M-merci, bégaya Aizen en se massant le cou, pourquoi…

-Aaah, c'est vous Tonton Aizen ? Hime-nee-chan m'a beaucoup parlé de vous !

-C'est vrai ? demanda Sosuke d'un ton qui avait complètement changé, regardant Inoue avec une expression de ravissement.

-Eh bien…rougit l'humaine, je lui ai un peu parlé de ce qui nous était arrivé aujourd'hui, Charlotte Coolhorn-san et tout ça…

-Elle arrête pas de dire qu'elle est fan de ta mèche monsieur !

Touché en pleine cœur, Aizen ne sut pas quoi répondre. Kuukaku les observait intensément.

-Bon, je suppose que je devrais m'occuper de ça plus tard…pour l'instant j'ai un livre qui pourrait bien vous intéresser tous les deux, restez sage, je vous fais servir du thé et je reviens !

Shiba ferma soigneusement la porte et donna ses directives à ses hommes de main.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais d'abord…le bordel ou une bonne action ? Le bordel ou une bonne action…une bonne action…le bordel… »

Kuukaku se mit à sa fenêtre. Elle observa les Shinigami s'étriper (enfin non, se _chamailler_, chez Disney on ne s'étripe pas, on se casse les ongles et on se tire les cheveux) alors que Ichimaru circulait au milieu d'eux en distribuant des tracs dont elle ne put pas voir l'inscription. Elle resta un moment en observation sur le corps de Yamamoto et prit sa décision.

-Le bordel d'abord, la bonne action après.

Puis elle sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

-Allô, Hitch ?

**To be continued…**

**(1) Qui trouvera la référence?Easy, non? :p**

**Et voila! Fin du chapitre**

**Merci, Merci, Merci aux lecteurs reviewers qui me donnent la motivation de continuer à écrire mes conner…bêti…enfin mon histoire quoi, où plutôt celle dédiée à Nekookami, vos commentaires me font plus d'effet qu'une armée de Kinder et de pots de nutellas qui me jurent fidélité, si je vous jure !**

**Ewilandu01** : T'a reviewé le chapitre 10 mais je me permets de te répondre ici, j'ai été pire qu'hystérique en lisant le comm's…ça me fait tellement plaisir de savoir que j'ai réussi à distraire quelqu'un ^^ merci énormément, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi !

**King Pumpkin** : Snif, ouiiin j'ai été tellement contente que tu viennes me sortir de cet horrible endroit…maintenant que je suis en liberté je peux continuer mes délits contre les personnages fictifs hautement respectables…et Orihime domine ça c'est sûr, Aizen peut rien lui refuser le craignos ! On l'appelle pas Aizen-Soumis pour rien…merci d'avoir posté, ça me donne toujours envie de t'offrir Gin dans un emballage cadeau ! ( et oui, tu m'as donné envie d'écrire…attends King qui ne parle pas ? FAUT PREVENIR LE GUINESS BOOK, VITE !)

**Yurika Schiffer** :Hi ! Nnoitra en prend un peu moins que d'habitude dans ce chapitre, et Aizen est toujours aussi…enfin voilà quoi ^^ au moins il est présent, t'as l'air de l'apprécier, et Ggio a l'air de t'apprécier…écoute j'ai rien contre ça mais bon qu'il vienne écrire « I Love Yurika » sur mon écran de PC à minuit avec du rouge à lèvre, c'est usant , retiens le quoi…Grimm a une sœur ? Dans ce cas la semaine pro c'est lui qui répondra aux reviews, j'ai hâte de l'entendre (a). Merci d'avoir posté en deux fois d'ailleurs p ( ouaaiiis, parce qu'on a tous été marqués par les pouékomoooons)

**MademoiZelle Kity** : Epouser ? T'es Maso ? *SBAF* ahem, je veux dire bien sûr, qu'elle bonne idée ! Mais il a éteint le mode métalleux pour l'instant, y'aura des verres en cristal à ton exam ? Parce que si oui vaut mieux éviter de l'emporter…j'espère que tu t'en es sorti et que l'image de Kanametalleux t'a pas trop perturbé pendant que tu travaillais ^^ Gin a la côte, et Orihime se mettra bientôt a fabriquer une potion…spéciale, donc non on en a pas finit avec les recettes :p Merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté, à chaque fois ça fait comme un p'tit rayon de soleil ^^

**Cerise et Sardine :** Que…moi ?

*Nettoie la pièce, cire le parquet et déroule le tapis rouge* Aaah, un autre VIP qui débarque ! J'aime, entrez lecteurs ! j'ai été très très flattée, comme je le suis toujours lorsqu'un auteur de talent review c'te fic qui n'a pas autant de mérite que certaines ^^

Moi non plus à la base, le Aizen/Hime c'était de la connerie, mais bon, un pari reste un pari…le perdant doit sauver l'honneur XD

J'ai réussi à te faire rire ? Bon sang de bordel, je peux mourir en paix…'fin non, j'ai encore du taf sur cette fic, par exemple pour tes demandes…un peu de Bya/Ren, et y'en aura encore un peu plus tard si t'es sage :p Merci merci merci merci et remerci pour avoir pris de ton temps !

**Chaussange** : Siiiiiiii ! Désolé Plantie, mais j'en suis environ à la moitié là, ça devrait commencer à aller très vite et à devenir encore très bordélique…oui je peux faire pire que ça… :p !

Et puis on dirait que les pokémons te font de l'effet ! Plus que Gin à la limite…suspect tout ça ! Merci d'avoir commenté, je te retrouves au détour d'une review tu sais où )

**Nemesisprojet-son** : BIEN SUR QUE TU L'AS EU, BWHAHAHA ! En plus il a du succès ton Tôsen Metalleux ( je sais, j'ai pas tout compris non plus) ! Bah Aizen est un peu étrange au niveau gustatif, mais bon faut de tout pour faire un monde…un mariage ? Super, Tosen viendra chanter ! Enorme merci pour ton comm's , c'est toujours un moment de marrade de te lire :)

**Margauxx68 **: T'es acceptée chez Aizen ! Tu commences lundi matin, prépare ton sac et direction le Hueco Mundo ! La chantilly était de retour, y'avait aussi as mal de gâteau, j'espère que t'aime ça ^^ merci d'avoir commenté !

**Xiara **: Je vais pleurer de joie…c'est juste TROP gentil, j'ai pas l'habitude, mes personnage me battent

Starrk : ça tourne au mélodrame ici…

…bouhouhou, enfin si j'ai réussis à encore te faire rire, je pourrais supporter la vie ! Merci de m'envoyer du rêve ! : )

**Hiyoru** : Hellow ! J'ai pas trouvé la tétine, parce que sinon Ishida pouvait plus parler ^^ Mais le voilà, j'espère que tu le trouves mignon, il cherche des parents si jamais ça t'intéresses ^^ Oomaeda en professeur de fitness ? A creuser ! J'espère que j'ai pas posté trop en retard, merci d'avoir reviewé, c'est un plaisir d'accueillir de nouveaux lecteurs !

**ChaoticHollow** : Ouaho ! C'est mon jour de chance, un nouveau lecteur et étranger en plus ^^ T'as vite saisi le concept des chapitres ^^ eh oui, c'est le bordel, mais qu'y puis-je ? XD C'est la faute à Coolhorn ! T'en fait pas, Aizen va encore s'en prendre dans la gueule pendant…un moment :p

Je suis contente si tu as ri ! ça veut dire que je m'améliore ^^ j'espère que cette fois encore, t'a eu l'occasion de te rouler par terre :p Grand merci !

**Eh voilà, donc la semaine prochaine, c'est Kuukaku qui joue les agences matrimoniales avec un ami, donc au programme voyons voir…du bordel, de la romance parodique, un peu de sport et un brin de magie, parce que vous le valez bien !**

**Have a nice day D !**


	9. Love is everywherepwah!

**Bonsoir !**

**Désolé, pardon, sorry, yé souis désolé, Gomen, ayez pitié, sauvez un écrivain, mangez un lecteur ! Euh…qu'est-ce que je dis moi ? Je sais je suis en retard, mais comme tout le monde à la fin de l'année j'ai des exams xD **

**Allez, à défaut d'être drôle, ce chapitre fait avancer l'histoire, bientôt la fin ! Amusez-vous on se retrouve en bas !**

_Il lui fallut ensuite mettre en avant ses qualités pour toucher le cœur de sa belle Orihime…_

Kuukaku prit une longue bouffée de son fume-cigarette, l'air perplexe. En face d'elle, un homme, grand, séduisant, le sourire ultra-brighty-sunny-shinny-même-qu'on-dirait-qu'il-a-avalé-une-tonne-d'Aquafresh-pour-en-arriver-là, en costard impeccable, lui parlait avec animation de ses projets à venir.

-…et donc voilà comment je compte arranger la situation.

-Un philtre d'amour ça serait plus simple, t'as pas de ça en stock ?

-Désolé, mon boulot à moi c'est de créer des occasions *clin d'œil flashy*

-Okay, okay, et ça me coûterait combien tout ça ?

-Normalement je devrais saler la note vu le nombre de suppléments qu'il va falloir acheter à côté, plus l'équipe qui m'assiste et tout ça…mais comme c'est toi, je veux bien te faire un prix.

Sur ces mots, il lui tendit une facture sur laquelle s'alignait…un…deux…dix…quinze zéros.

-Je ne…m'attendais pas à ce que ça soit si cher, murmura Kuukaku pour elle-même, hey Hitch y'a moyen que tu mettes ça au nom de quelqu'un d'autre ?

L'homme haussa les épaules, purifiant l'air d'ondes pures et positives au passage

-Tant que je suis payé, pas de problèmes !

-T'es un amour ! Voyons voir, compte n°…

-Haha, un amour, c'est le cas de le dire !

**15 MINUTES PLUS TARD**

Aizen était assis autour du kotatsu de la maison Shiba, une tasse de thé à la main et après une bonne douche, il sentait presque la paix retrouvée. Cependant l'homme en face de lui le déconcertait terriblement. Il était manifestement débordant de classe et de confiance en lui, le genre de mec qui vous regarde dans la rue avec un sourire de dix mètres de long le matin à six heures dans le métro bondé, sauf que lui a toujours une place assise et même que quand il est debout, il n'a pas d'auréoles sous les aisselles, le genre de type frais et dispo même après quatre heures de sommeil durant lesquelles il a put vous faire un devoir en double exemplaire sur le problème que rencontre l'historien face à l'herméneutique, le gars qui se moque des gens à lunettes, le mec qui connait les goûts du patron en matière de café et de bibelots ce qui lui permettra de prendre sa place plus tard, et surtout, surtout, le genre de d'homme qui peut se mettre _n'importe _quelle fille dans _n'importe _laquelle de ses poches juste en claquant des doigts.

Et ça, ça énervait Aizen au plus haut point.

-Jeune homme, vu votre air hostile, j'ai l'impression que vous vous inquiétez de mes intentions à l'égard de votre princesse, mais sachez que je suis là pour vous aider avant tout.

Aizen se détendit, mais vexé d'avoir été percé à jour si facilement, le Maître des illusions choisit de feindre l'indifférence.

-J'ignore de quoi vous voulez parler, sachez que rien d'autre au monde ne compte pour moi plus que le thé, la javelle et le pouvoir.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

-Sûr ?

-Et certain ?

-C'est votre dernier mot ?

-C'est mon dernier mot Jean-Pierre.

-Bien, dans ce cas….OOOOOoooRRRriii-HIiiii-Meeeee ! Chantonna Hitch.

Il fallut quelques instants à la jeune fille pour arriver, un bébé-Ishida pendu au cou.

-Vous m'avez appelé, Hitch-san ?

Hitchens se débarrassa gracieusement de Ishida sans plus de cérémonie, le balançant par la fenêtre de telle sorte qu'il alla atterrir malencontreusement et par pur hasard dans le décolleté de Nemu Kurotschuchi aux prises avec Hinamaléfique Momo à des kilomètres de là, puis installa la jeune fille sur ses genoux, qui rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-H-Hitch-san que…

-Laissez-vous faire, petite princesse, ça sera très vite finit, je voulais juste vous poser une question mais, ajouta t-il en prenant un air ennuyé, si je vous dérange…

-Non, non, pas du tout ! Faites je vous en prie !

Au grand mécontentement d'Aizen, il lui chuchota sa requête à l'oreille, faisant non plus rougir mais fumer cette fois-ci Orihime.

-Que je…

-Je ne voudrais pas vous forcer la main, Hime-chan, c'est juste que, ça a toujours été mon rêve de…

-Je…je comprends, je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir Hitch-san !

-Vous acceptez alors ?

-Certainement ! Répondit la rousse avec un grand sourire, je vais tout préparer, à plus tard ! Aizen-san, reprit-elle en le saluant avant de prendre congé.

Hitch regarda avec délectation et une satisfaction manifeste le visage de Aizen, tordu de rage à présent que Inoue était sortie, il se laissait aller à son mécontentement, métamorphosant son physique.

-Que disions-nous, Hulk-san ? Ah pardon, je voulais dire Aizen-san, si vous n'êtes pas intéressé, ça veut dire que vous laissez aux autres le champ libre ?

-Je ne…qu'est-ce que…

-Allez, admettez-le !ça sera un premier pas en avant, dites le !

-D'accord, d'accord !soupira Aizen excédé, elle m'intéresse beaucoup…

-Beaucoup comme un peu ou énormément ?

Aizen poussa un juron. L'homme en face de lui était particulièrement agaçant, et son zanpakuto risquait bien de glisser fortuitement de son étui s'il continuait de le provoquer de la sorte…

-Allez, j'arrête de plaisanter avec ça, le rassura Hitchens, écoutez, si je suis ici c'est pour vous aider à séduire la petite princesse.

-Vous…pouvez faire ça ? interrogea Aizen malgré lui.

-Bien sûr ! Mais pour ça il va falloir être très attentif et suivre mes instructions à la lettre…vous connaissez les dix commandements ?

-Je crois que tout le monde les connait…

-Bien, fort bien, oubliez tout ce que vous savez sur eux ! Vos nouveaux dogmes seront dès à présent les dix commandements de la drague !

-Les quoi ?

**Leçon de drague numéro 1 : être sur son trente et un.**

-Pour commencer il va falloir vous sentir à l'aise ! Et pour se sentir à l'aise, il faut se sentir beau !

-Je…ne suis pas convaincu…murmura le Maître du Hueco Mundo en observant perplexe son reflet dans le miroir. Le costume est pas mal c'est vrai mais…La cravate et les chaussures en peau de vache, ça ne fait pas un peu trop ?

-Noooooon ! Le rassura son coach en chassant un invisible colibri à collerette dorée, elle adorera vous verrez, par contre il va falloir faire quelque chose contre cette mèche qui rebique…

-Quelqu'un parle de chèvre ? Intervint loin de là la voix de Nel.

-Il est totalement exclu de toucher à ma coupe de cheveux ! gronda Aizen d'un air menaçant, tout mais pas ça !

-Ah, soupira Hitch, si vous faites le difficile on en verra jamais le bout…

-Le bout de quoi ? demanda Kuukaku soudain très intéressée.

-C'est un lieu d'essayage pour homme ici ! rétorqua Sosuke, sortez !

-Ouais, Hitch, sortez !

-C'est pas à lui que je disais ça !

-Quand vous aurez fini de faire les guignols bande de pervers, j'aimerai vous informer que Orihime est dans le jardin et qu'elle attend que Môssieur daigne se bouger les miches pour commencer à manger, vite avant que le repas ne soit froid !

**Leçon de drague numéro deux : Lui offrir un dîner romantique à la belle étoile**

Sosuke avait du mal à mâcher son poisson fumé au caramel, pourtant délicieux accompagné de sa sauce au camembert-Nutella. Il stressait, Orihime, en face de lui de toute beauté dans son kimono en soie rose maintenu à la taille par un magnifique obi brodé blanc lui parlait depuis un moment sans qu'il parvienne pour autant à se concentrer, trop occupé à tenter de trouver le moment opportun pour placer ce qu'il avait appris auprès de Hitch. Il avait aidé à la supervisation du décor pour le dîner, Hitch ayant insisté sur le côté romantique, il avait installé de la dentelle et des fanfreluches partout, à terre, sur les murs, sur la nappe et même le bandeau de Nnoitra avait été remplacé par un fin cache-œil de velours violet et le haut de ses dents avait été recouvert de tissu « pour cacher cet ignoble sourire », ce qui avait le don de faire hurler Grimmjow de rire à chaque fois qu'il oubliait qu'il était vêtu d'un Hakama à petits cœur. Le zanpakuto de Yamamoto avait été réquisitionné pour maintenir allumées les innombrables candélabres qui éclairaient la scène et, à défaut d'étoiles, Barragan en tutu avait été désigné volontaire pour jeter de fins cristaux glacés pour faire briller le ciel de mille feux. Aizen décida enfin que le moment été venu pour lui de parfaire son numéro et chuchota un ordre à l'oreille de Nnoitra, qui ouvrit de grands yeux réjouit et quitta le jardin en jubilant.

**Leçon de drague numéro trois : Installer l'ambiance**

-La chanson de ce soir a été commandée par Aizen Sosuke, pour sa dulcinée, je vous laisser écouter…Imagine there's no heeeaven, it's easy if you try…

-Ooooh Aizen-saaaan, s'extasia Orihime battant des mains l'air ravi, quelle bonne idée !

-Je suis content que ça vous plaise, sourit franchement le traitre, j'étais un peu dubitatif mais…

Kaname Lenon se débrouillait bien, de petites lunettes noires et rondes sur son nez, au piano, chantait sans fausses notes, et son attitude collait à peu près à celle qu'il avait d'habitude…trop beau pour durer.

-Oouh yeaaah ! Viiiens dansseeer, sous le Sun-liiiiiight des tropiiiiiiiiiqueeeees !

-Stop la boisson pour toi ce soir, fit Ichimaru en lui retirant la Tequila des mains.

-Ichimaruuuu viiiiens, on va s'aiiimeeeeer, sur une étoile ou sous un oreiilleeeeer !

**Leçon de drague numéro quatre : La faire rire**

-Qu'est-ce qu'une soirée entre hibous ? C'est super chouette !

**Leçon de drague numéro cinq : l'inviter à danser**

-Mmh…Sans vouloir vous commander, votre main est un peu trop basse…

-Aaah allez laisse toi aller Animal-de-compagnie-san

-JIRGA ! ***SBENG***

-J'la gardais au chaud pour vous, Aizen-sama…

**Leçon de drague numéro six : lui faire des compliments**

-T'as de beaux yeux tu sais, on dirait des lampadaires !

-GRANTZ ! ***SBAF***

**Leçon de drague numéro sept : encore plus de compliments !**

-Votre kimono est très seyant Orihime !

-Oh vous trouvez ? J'avais peur qu'il soit un peu serrée surtout au niveau de la taille, mais j'ai été ravie de voir qu'il m'allait plutôt bien, même si je trouve que je suis encore un peu trop large des hanches

-Ne dites pas ça, vous êtes parfaite comme d'habitude, vos hanches sont charmantes et…

-Sois pas crevarde chérie, montre nous tes…ouaille !

Las de toutes ces interruptions, Aizen fit taire une bonne fois pour toutes le sale gosse de la famille Shiba, puis proposa à Inoue de s'éloigner

**Leçon de drague numéro huit : récitez lui un poème !**

-Prêt Aizen ? Chuchota Hitch, dissimulé dans un buisson, non loin de l'endroit où Aizen et Orihime se reposait, assis dans l'herbe une dernière tasse de thé à la main.

Ce dernier agita sa mèche de façon à dire en langage morse qu'il était prêt, et la conversation reprit.

Aizen se tourna délicatement vers Orihime et lui prit doucement les mains.

-Orihime, je…

-Nos chemins se sont croisés…

-Nos chemins se sont croisés,

-Nos yeux se sont accrochés…

-Nos yeux se sont accrochés…

-Nos yeux se sont accrochés, ton sourire est devenu mon soleil…

-Ta bassesse digne d'une poubelle…

-Ta tendresse une grande merveille…

-Je te jette avec dédain…

-Je t'offre de mes mains…

-Mille sortilèges, catin…

-Mille baisers, câlins…

-Pour qu'à jamais tu puisses reposer…

-Pour que jamais tu n'en sois privée.

-Je…ce…c'était…balbutia Inoue, rosissant tandis que Kuukaku dégageait à coup de canon Loly qui avait réussit à s'incruster pendant le temps où Hitch récitait son poème.

-J'ai encore une autre chose, si je puis me permettre…lui glissa Aizen tandis que Loly agonisait, étouffée par le poids des seins d'Hallibel.

**Leçon numéro neuf : Offrez-lui un cadeau**

Surgit de nulle part, Aizen tendit à Orihime un bouquet de fleur à l'aspect brillant et intriguant.

-Ce sont…des fleurs de prunier ? interrogea Orihime

-Oui, elles sont un peu spéciales, en réalité elles ont été taillées dans du quartz rose, ce sont donc des fleurs qui ne fanent pas.

-Oh, Aizen-san, murmura Orihime touchée, c'est trop…

-Sosuke…

-Pardon ?

-Sosuke…s'il-te-plaît, appelle moi Sosuke…

-D'accord…Sosuke…

-Aaah, Hime…soupira Aizen, en s'emparant d'une mèche de ses cheveux, _que n'ais-je un pinceau qui puisse peindre les fleurs du prunier avec ton parfum…_

**Leçon de drague numéro dix : réussir le premier baiser**

Ils étaient encore très proche, leurs mains toujours enlacées, Aizen avança son visage…encore un peu plus…un tout petit peu…enfin, après de longues heures de fantasme et de délires hallucinatoires non avoués, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Aizen agissant avec tact, presque timidité, il savait que c'était sa première fois et il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Le baiser fut d'abord chaste, mesuré, mais très vite Orihime se décida à ouvrir peu à peu ses lèvres, laissant une brèche dans laquelle la langue d'Aizen vint se faufiler. Délicatement, tendrement, leurs langues se rencontrèrent et Aizen prit un malin plaisir à caresser et à taquiner la langue de sa partenaire, lui arrachant parfois un soupir, tandis que ses mains glissaient dans sa cascade de cheveux. Le baiser se prolongea ainsi pendant quelques minutes, durant lesquelles la journée chaotique fut oubliée et où on put voir Hitch sangloter dans un coin avec un mouchoir en pleurant à quel point son petit bébé avait grandit et était maintenant un homme prêt à quitter le foyer pour ramener son gibier lui-même comme un grand ours qu'il était devenu.

-Allons allons Hitch, le gronda Kuukaku en lui tendant des mouchoirs, y'a pas de quoi pleurer, c'est une bonne chose de faite ! Maintenant ils pourront enfin se concentrer entièrement sur leur objectif !

-Qui est ?

-Rétablir la paix entre le Seireitei et le Hueco Mundo.

-De K'woua ?

Subtile et raffinée intervention de Grimmjow, dont la tête semblait dire « on-vient-de-m'-annoncer-que-je-vais-chanter-du-Fatal-Bazooka-en-duo-avec-Ulquiorra-sur-une-scène-en-terre-cuite-en-papouasie-habillé-d'-une-combinaison-de-cuir-moulante-et-de-palmes-un-casque-à-corne-sur-la-tête »

-Parfaitement tronche cake, si jamais Orihime arrive à guérir tout le monde, le Seireitei pourra se considérer comme à jamais redevable envers elle, et si elle et Aizen sont ensemble alors Aizen pour ne pas faire de peine à Orihime laissera les Shinigami tranquille et eux, en échange de l'aide de Orihime laisseront Aizen tranquille.

-T'es dans le monde des bisounours toi c'est pas possible ! Y'a que chez les schtroumpfs que ça marche ta connerie ! Si tu crois que les Shinigamis vont foutre la paix à Aizen et qu'on va les laisser tranquilles…

-Ecoute petit, fit Kuukaku très sérieusement en lui crachant la fumée de sa cigarette à la figure, tu sais ce que j'ai fait tout au long de cette histoire moi ?

-Euh…non…

-Bien, je vais te le dire. Pendant que vous étiez en train de vous éclater dans la douche, dans la fumée, que vous faisiez du charme à Aizen et vous battiez pour son affection, pendant que vous cherchiez le parfait poison où que vous vaquiez tels des touristes dans Las Noches en quête d'ingrédients pour ma rançon, tu sais ce que je faisais ?

-…non…mais je sais plus si j'ai très envie de le savoir…

-Je vais te le dire ! Je…*musique super stressante. D'ailleurs j'ai même bien envie de faire durer le suspens juste histoire de vous foutre la rage. C'est chiant hein, on aimerait bien qu'on avance dans l'histoire, que se développe l'intrigue et au moment ou on croit qu'on sait tout des personnages PAF ! C'est le coup de théâtre, enfin pour ça il faut toujours qu'on vous laisse tranquille, à supposer qu'un auteur n'ait rien d'autre à faire, il viendra vous embêter de façon impromptue histoire de vous demander des conseils sur l'élevage de salade russe ou même parfois sollicitera votre bonté pour un devoir de philosophie sur lequel il sèche parce que *SBAF* Pardon madame Shiba, je voulais pas vous couper la parole…* prenais des photos !

-Oui…peut-être, mais je ne vois pas…

Soudain les yeux de Grimmjow s'agrandirent. Il revit les images de lui en tenue de pêcheur, de paysan, d'Adam, de valet de dentelle à fleurs et il comprit. Cette femme c'était…un génie. Elle venait de réduire à néant Dark Vador et de détrôner Sauron sur le trône de la malicitude et de la tordissitude absolue. Même Aizen faisait pâle figure comparée à cette diablesse, cette malfaisante amputée qui avait à elle seule réussit un tour de force exceptionnel qui lui permettrait de contrôler le Seireitei par le chantage pendant les années à venir. Et la seule réponse logique qui lui vint à l'esprit fut :

-Maman…

Kuukaku éclata d'un rire diabolique.

-J'en était sûr !

Nnoitra émergea des buissons, crachant des feuilles, des branches lui traversant son trou de hollow.

-La cinglée sadique à l'origine de tout ce bordel à Las Noches, c'était bien toi ! Je le savais, quand je t'ai vu…

Cependant, un cri vint interrompre cette conversation qui pourtant devenait intéressante. C'était un cri de désespoir total, le cri d'un homme déchiré qui vient de perdre son pantalon en public, le cri d'un homme que plus rien ne rattache à la vie car ce à quoi il tenait le plus au monde vient de disparaître. Inquiets, les personnes alentours convergèrent vers la source de ce bruit et constatèrent avec effroi Aizen, à genou, tenant dans ses bras la fragile petite chose qui avait été encore pleine de vie quelques instants auparavant. La caressant doucement du bout des doigts, Aizen luttait contre les larmes, pourquoi ? Qui ? Alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé la paix ! Pas elle ! _Pitié pas elle !_

-Aizen-sama…murmura Szayel, mortifié.

C'était trop tard. Dans ses mains, inerte, gisait son trésor. La mèche d'Aizen venait de lui être coupée.

**Affaire à suivre…**

**ET TADAAAAAM, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ place aux réponses aux reviiiews, cette semaine comme promis c'est Grimmjow qui s'y colle… Aye !**

**Nekookami :** Vlà la perverse ! Eh non, Aizen pourra plus être appelé le méché longtemps après ça, la légende en prend un coup ! D'ailleurs parlant de coup, si t'en veux un bon, tu sais ou trouver le Roi ! Va écrire tes chapitres au lieu de lire des fics écrite par des abruties ! On se retrouve…très bientôt…

**Yurika Schiffer :** HEY TOSEN VIENS VOIR ICI, T'OSE DEVERGONDER MA SŒUR ? AVEUGLE DE MES DEUX JE SAVAIS QUE TU FAISAIS SEMBLANT D'ÊTRE AVEUGLE POUR AVOIR UN ACCES ILLIMITE AUX DOUCHES DE LAS NOCHES ET…ah oui, désolé, merci pour la double review, et Nnoitra ne s'en prendra jamais assez plein la gueule ! Kanametalleux t'a hanté ? C'est décidé je vais butter ce malade imaginaire ! Grince Pantera ! ( Merci merci merci merci et…VIENS ICI TOI !)

**ChaoticHollow :** Comment j'ai massacré une armée de dessert ? En l'avalant pardi ! Quoi, c'est quoi cette tête choquée de genre « Aaah Grimmjow utilise un langage châtié », bien sûr que je suis civilisé, nan mais ! Kurosaki ? Où est Kurosaki ? Et Ulquiorra ? …Ecoute, sans vouloir te spoiler, y vont bientôt venir foutre leur bordel chacun à leur façon, en ce qui concerne le Tosen Gaga…et Byakuya Kuchiki…*frissonne de la tête au pied* on peut pas parler de tricot plutôt ? Tu veux savoir ce que l'auteur prend pour écrire tout ça ? …écoute, des substances illégales que le secret me force à taire ici, mais si ton ami déprime je lui conseille une grande dose de manga et d'aliments caloriques, et si ça va pas on brûlera Szayel pour s'amuser ! *Aporro se réveillant* S : Quoi ? Mais ça va p…*SBAF*Merci de ton attention cher lecteur, à la revoyure !

**King Pumpkin** : Mais arrêtez avec vos visions perverses et traumatisantes enfin ! A la suite, les images de Kuchiki et d'Aizen en action c'est…juste que…*s'en va vomir sans le caniveau*, alors heureuse ? Ta commande est passée et on va certainement se taper une semaine de merde au Hueco Mundo grâce à toi ! Quoi ? Une mèche ça met plus de temps à repousser… ?Que je…Que…NAOAOOOOOOOOONNN !

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci de reviewer !

**Magda-Chan** : Moi aussi j'ai aimé les zombrioches, au moins autant que ton commentaire et si tu relis attentivement la fic, tu verra que c'est pas peu dire ! Les…les Fabbel ? *sueur froide dans le dos*…tu…aime…les vieux tout fripés tellement que ça pendouille de partout pendant l'acte et que…glurp ! J'arrête là, ma santé mentale est en jeu…QUOI J'AI DEJA LE CERVEAU ENDOMAGE ? ET MERCI EN PASSANT !*attrape Pantera*

**Chaussange** : Gun d'Ange…Chaussange…z'êtes de la même famille ? Dans la famille cinglés je demande la cadette…bordel je suis le fantasme de tout le monde ? Un mer de chantilly quoi ! T'aurai réagi pareil, avoue ! Des Cookileurs ? OU CA ? *bave aux lèvres*, ouais je sais, je vais avoir une réput' de morfale mais bon…Bugs Gunny ? L'auteur me fait signe de te dire d'arrêter qu'elle aime pas ça…j'ai qu'une chose à rajouter…Continue ! Et update ta fic sale feignasse ! Merci et à bientôt !

**Nemesisprojet-son** : AAHHH NOOON POSE CETTE POEEELE A FRIIIRE ARRRGH ! Fan du Bya-Ren ? Beurk ! Deux faibles ensemble, que peuvent-ils contre le Roi ? Apparemment ils devraient revenir dans le prochain chapitre sous la forme d'un couple de domestique un peu spécial…arrête de saigner du nez perverse ! Noon j'ai rien dit, pas la poêleeeee…Merci beaucoup !

**Ignescence **: *SBAF* ( Gun d'Ange qui ejecte Grimmjow pour accueillir le nouveau lecteur comme il se doit)

Par ici, encore un peu de caviar ?

Désolé certains n'apprécieront pas mais un nouveau reviewer, ça se fête, champaaagne ! Oui c'est le seul AiHime en français, on se demande pas pourquoi ^^ enfin si, le couple est très populaire chez les anglosaxons, moi-même je n'étais pas fan et puis connerie faisant, j'y ai prit goût ^^ Aah la mèche d'Aizen, on a tous un faible pour ! J'espère que tu m'en voudra pas de l'avoir coupé, en tout cas merci ça me fait plaisir de voir du nouveau monde arriver en plus des autres lecteurs chéris !Arigato et j'espère que ce chap t'a plu !

**Xiara** : *Grimmjow reprend le contrôle* Ey mais…ton image c'est moi ! Je suis le Roi de ton monde aussi ? Eurk, toi aussi t'aime les Fabbel ? Z'ont rien de plus que moi…et…NON JE NE BAS PAS L'AUTEUR POSE CETTE BATTE, POOOSE, POOOOOOSE….Aïe ! répondre aux reviews est un métier dangereux, une fois, pas deux !En tout cas ça fait chaud au cœur de voir que t'a rit, c'est fait pour apparemment…moi quand ça m'arrive je trouve ça tout de suite moins drôle…à très vite et merci !

**Lolilol :** *SBAF* Nouvelle éjection de Grimmy

Wouaho ! Je vais t'avouer que j'ai pas tout compris sur ce coup xD Il y a une petite confusion déjà car ce pseudo est déjà utilisé, j'en conclu donc que j'ai affaire à un reviewer qui review pour la première fois, et y'a un malentendu à disperser. J'ai joué le jeu des Vip pour le fun, c'est plus un prolongement des délires que je tape quand je review leurs autres fics, après j'ai pas pensé que certains le prendrait mal et je suis désolée que tu l'ai vu comme du favoritisme, y'a rien de tel ici juré, j'ai juste une relation parfois spéciale avec tel ou tel auteur/rewiewer du fait qu'on se connait d'ailleurs. Maintenant j'espère que les autres lecteurs sont conscient que c'est pas sérieux, perso j'accorde autant de valeur et de crédit à chaque review, bonne ou mauvaise à condition que ça soit sincère, chaque commentaire me fait plaisir à sa manière et c'est avec délectation que je concocte mes réponses de façon différente, après si ça choque je peux essayer de revenir à un système plus conventionnel histoire qu'il y ait plus de malentendus, mais ça risque de devenir triste ^^

J'espère que le plaidoyer t'aura convaincu, je peux plus faire grand-chose sinon ^^ Quoi qu'il en soit, tu m'a casé un compliment dans ton blâme alors je te dis quand même merci !

**Margaux68 **: *re-retour de Grimmjow* Quand t'aura essayé ma combi de pêcheur t'aura plus envie de rire ! Et Jirga va prendre pire que cher la prochaine fois, et ton « bya-bya » sera en domestique ! Ouaip, je te spoil pour te punir de t'être moqué de moi ! BWHAHAHAHA ! JE SUIS LE ROI ! Ahem, merci en tout cas d'avoir commenté (même si c'était pour se foutre de ma gueule mais ici je remarque que c'est une habitude !)

**Cerise et Sardine** : Si ce Byakuya t'a fait rire, attend de voir le prochain…bien sûr que y'a de la culture ! Je suis le futur Roi, on va m'étudier dans les livres d'histoire plus tard, le monde entier connaîtra mon nom ! Et t'inquiète pas, il arrive à la « pêcho » cette humaine, en espérant que Aizen ne devienne pas un ramolli…non pas de là ! Mais tu penses à quoi perverse ? Bordel c'est vraiment une maison de fous ici ! *se met un entonnoir sur la tête* Thank you very much and I hope you a eu du fun à lire cette Bad Joke !

**Lolilol** : Que…encore toi mais…*SBAF*

Gun d'Ange aux commandes ! Il m'a fallut du temps pour comprendre que y'avait 2 toi ! Dommage que t'ai pas de compte, une fois connectée y'aura pas de malentendus ^^ enfin après je peux pas agir pour choisir le pseudo des gens à leur place :s désolé pour la confusion entre les deux pseudos, mais y'a rien que je puisse faire au niveau des comms, genre mettre un numéro à côté du pseudo où quoi, désolééée XD

En tout cas c'est toujours aussi…jouissif pour moi de voir que c'est…jouissif pour toi XD enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire^^ non ? Bon alors j'espère qu'un merci du fond du cœur sera plus compréhensible ^^

**Ainsi se termine la session review, Ô vous lecteurs que j'aime, adore, adule, admire, et j'espère, fait rire**

**La prochaine fois ça sera biiiiiiien bordélique, retour en fanfare de l'humour lourd et pas drôle avec du Sherlock Holmes, un Cluedo grandeur nature, des couples particuliers, de la potion magique et…lumière sur le complot !**

**On approche de la fin !**

**D'ici là, portez vous bien, révisez les exams et préparez le hamac et les tongs ! Yé wou aime ! A bientôt !**


	10. Elementary, my dear Watson!

**Non…non vous ne rêvez pas…Gun d'Ange a posté…EN AVAAAANNNCEEEE, WUUAAAAAAHHHH !**

**Oui, quand j'ai du temps libre, j'en profite pour écrire, et je préfère poster maintenant, après pendant les examens…c'est dur ^^**

**En avant pour l'avant-avant dernier chapitre, je vais vous avouer que c'est l'un de mes préférés, beaucoup mieux que l'autre, j'en suis pas mal satisfaite**

**Et j'espère que vous aussi !**

**Pour les suggestions, demandes d'apparitions et autres, profitez, plus que deux chapitres ^^**

**Enjoy ! A plus tard en bas !**

…_et à son tour, elle lui rendit ses grâces…_

L'ambiance était lourde. Très lourde. Le vent grondait au dehors, l'orage faisait trembler les murs de Las Noches tandis que la pluie tambourinait sur les carreaux dans un fracas assourdissant, tandis qu'un certain vampire végétarien jouait de l'orgue dans une partie du palais, histoire de rendre l'ambiance encore plus morbide. Revenu au Hueco Mundo, Aizen avait rassemblé tout le monde dans la grande salle du trône pour une réunion d'urgence, Soul Society et Hueco Mundo inclus.

Pour une fois, le Shinigami n'était pas sur son trône à rallonge, à toiser les autres de haut, les piétinant de son puissant Reiatsu. Pour une fois il n'avait pas piqué une crise parce qu'il trouvait les murs trop blanc foncé comparé au blanc clair qu'il désirait avoir. Il n'avait pas non plus prit de tasse de thé, n'avait pas cherché à faire s'entretuer ses arrancars, rien. Il était complètement dévasté par la perte de sa mèche.

-Pour un peu, il me ferait mal au cœur, chuchota Gin à Kuukaku Shiba, est-ce qu'on sait pourquoi il a insisté pour que tout le monde vienne ?

-Non, mais il doit avoir un plan derrière la tête, répondit l'aîné des Shiba en fronçant les sourcils, mais je suis étonnée, je m'attendais à une réaction plus…musclée de sa part, compte tenu des événements, il est resté étrangement…calme. Tu crois que c'est à cause d'Orihime ?

-Pas la moindre idée, répondit son voisin avec un grand sourire, mais je sens qu'on va bien rire cette fois encore…

-Biiiiiiiiien, fit soudainement Aizen après s'être éclaircit la voix, vous savez tous…enfin, la plupart d'entre vous ont été témoins…je veux dire que on voit bien que ma splendide personne a été victime d'un monstrueux attentat il y a peu de temps.

-Aizen-sama, marmonna Nnoitra, était-ce vraiment nécessaire de dresser une garde royale pour surveiller le euh…_corp_s de votre défunte mèche ? Parce que le cercueil en diamant, je dis pas, ça a de la gueule, mais insister pour que vos fraccions changent les fleurs _toutes les minutes_, qu'on apporte diverses offrandes au fur et à mesure de la journée, qu'on allume un grand feu pour y brûler de la guimauve histoire d'attirer les bons esprits, sans parler de se payer un pape pour qu'il puisse la bénir…c'est que mine de rien ça mobilise pas mal de monde tout ça…

-Et qu'en plus, ça coûte vachement cher, renchérit Grimmjow, d'ailleurs à ce propos…

-Silence ! Tonna Aizen, le coupable est l'un de vous, et devant les réticences que vous avez manifestés à vouloir me livrer la vérité, j'ai dû faire appel à un célèbre détective privé pour m'aider à trouver le coupable…

-Ça, ça va encore coûter cher…souffla Grimmjow.

-…ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

-En réalité mon cher, je suis déjà là.

L'assistance dans un magnifique et gracieux mouvement collectif, sursauta et porta sa main sur son cœur à l'unisson et se mit à chanter God Save The Queen avec un accent campagnard fortement prononcé, avant de rompre le pain et de boire le vin car ceci est Son sang…pardon, je m'égare.

Aizen avait également sursauté. Surgit de l'ombre, un jeune garçon, brun, banal, si ce n'est qu'il se tenait courbé et qu'il avait des cernes de dix kilomètres sous les yeux à en faire pâlir Barragan de jalousie.

-Regardez, il a des cernes de dix kilomètres sous les yeux à en faire pâlir Barragan de jalousie, s'exclama Nnoitra.

Copieur !

-Je me présente, je m'appelle…en fait je ne vous le dirais pas par mesure de sécurité, vous pourrez m'appeler Sherlock Holmes à la place. Où L.

-L ? interrogea Szayel.

-L.

-Elle ? fit Nnoitra en pointant Hallibel du doigt, avant de se faire rétamer par une prise de catch.

-Donc, Monsieur Sosuke vous avez fait appel à mes services je crois, donc allez-y je vous écoute, exposez moi le problème et présentez moi les protagonistes, je vous soumettrai ensuite ma liste de suspects…puis vous présenterai le coupable.

***TULUTULUTULUTLUTLUTLU*** (pour les sourds, c'est la musique satanique jouée à l'orgue par le vampire qui amplifie l'atmosphère mystérieuse)

Bien, maintenant chers lecteurs, il est temps de tourner une page et d'être attentif, je vais planter le décor, les personnages, et on verra si VOUS arriverez à trouver le coupable.

***KZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZKTTTTTTT***

-Bien, messieurs les protagonistes, je vous prie de vous avancer au milieu de la pièce pour vous mettre en évidence, juste là, dans la lumière…parfait, les autres, reculez contre les murs…bien, tout le monde est au centre ? Je n'ai oublié personne ? Parfait ! Aizen-san, puis-je…

-Je vous en prie, fit celui –ci, nerveusement, agacé de ne pas pouvoir tripoter sa mèche, tandis qu'Orihime lui prenait la main avec un sourire encourageant.

- Résumons les faits. Maison Shiba, aux alentours de 23 heures hier soir, c'est-à-dire il y a quelques heures maintenant, Monsieur Sosuke Aizen a été sauvagement attaqué et mutilé. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention (et d'une coupure d'électricité), le criminel s'est approché subrepticement dans le noir et à lacéré le cuir chevelu de mon client, puis s'est enfuit. Si les motivations du suspect sont encore inconnues, j'ai examiné soigneusement les faits et j'en ai conclu que le coupable ne pouvait être que l'un d'entre vous. Je vais donc vous interroger un à un pour obliger le tueur de mèche à se trahir. Commençons par vous, le couple de domestique, que faisiez-vous hier entre 22h30 et 23 heures ?

-Hmph, répondit dignement Kuchiki Byakuya, en remettant le tablier blanc de son uniforme de serviteur dévoué en place, son fidèle balai blanc à la main, nous étions dans la cuisine, en train de préparer la suite du dîner.

-Tout à fait, renchérit précipitamment Renji, en serrant les lanières de son propre tablier, rouge, nous préparions la bouillabaisse **(1)** pour Madame Shiba, puis nous avons fait un gâteau, nous l'avons enfourné à 22h45 et…ensuite…fit le Shinigami, devenant aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

-Il m'a fallut enfourner autre chose ailleurs, finit Byakuya, ignorant les glapissements de Renji.

-Et…combien de temps cet…enfournement a-t-il duré ?

-Eh bien…jusqu'à ce qu'on soit convoqué ici, nous y étions encore, répondit tranquillement Byakuya tandis que Renji tentait de s'enfoncer dans le sol avec la pelle que Grimmjow lui avait prêté.

-Quelqu'un peut-il confirmer votre alibi ?

-Renji.

-Byakuya ?

-Je voulais dire en _dehors_ de vous…

-Ah…non, ça non…

-Si, en fait si !

Barragan s'avança, tel le sauveur qui allait permettre au couple d'échapper aux soupçons.

-Hier soir, j'ai entendu des…bruits suspects dans la cuisine, je revenais de la salle de bain et malgré mes efforts, je n'ai pas réussit à me débarrasser de ce…Truc…mais passons, quand j'ai vu cette pâte à gâteau dans le four, je n'ai su résister, mon âme de cuisinier est remontée en moi *sors son tablier Maïté*, et pendant que ces abrutis copulaient, j'ai rajouté l'ingrédient mystère qui a fait que le gâteau était ce qu'il devint : un chef d'œuvre !

-J'avoue, qu'il avait un petit côté épicé tout à fait plaisant, approuva Kuukaku. Mais, quel ingrédient…

-Très bien…suspect suivant, le larbin Jaggerjack…

-Hé oh, tu m'causes mieux hein !

-Tiens, je me demande qui est cet être ridicule avec ce yukata à cœurs sur cette photo que je poste malencontreusement, de façon tout à fait accidentelle sur mon L-Book avec mes 239 781 fans qui verront tout et le feront circuler de telle sorte que les 6 milliards d'habitants de cette terre seront bientôt…

-Hé j'déconnais ! J'te jure j'déconnais ! Moi hier, j'ai été chargé de la surveillance de la salle justement, avec cette idiot de Jirga, mais j'étais pas là quand la mèche était coupé, je discutais avec cette…ce…l'Être Maléfique suprême pendant tout ce temps. Jirga a rappliqué un peu après, il m'a vu !

-Pour une fois cet idiot dit vrai, on était tous les trois ensembles au moment où ça s'est passé…

-Entre le couple de domestiques chaud bouillant comme une plaque de cuisson et ce trio qui décide de se faire un plan à trois, franchement, la jeunesse ! commenta Barragan.

-Merci pour ce commentaire éclairé, l'interrompit L, à présent Sosuke Aizen, veuillez je vous prie décrire l'attaque.

-Eh bien, je…c'est difficile d'en parler vous savez…

-Je sais à quel point le traumatisme est profond, aussi faites simplement de votre mieux, je ne veux pas vous forcer la main…

-Non ! Je…je vais le faire ! Pour toutes les victimes de tueurs capillaires fous en ce monde qui attendent justice…J'ai conduit Orihime jusqu'à la table pour qu'elle puisse se rafraîchir en attendant le dessert, je lui ai servit un verre et ensuite je suis parti pour chercher le cadeau surprise que je lui réservais pour la fin de soirée, j'avais à peine fait cent mètres que les lumières se sont éteintes, et j'ai été brutalement attaqué. Je n'ai pas vu le visage de l'agresseur, mais il y avait comme une odeur de…_médicament_, après son passage…

-Une coupure d'électricité…_dans la forêt_ ? interrogea Ichigo-bébé, sceptique. Quel courant vous voulez couper dans…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, saisissant la sucette que lui tendait Aizen pour le faire taire.

-Merci pour toutes ces précisions, Aizen-san. Maintenant, c'est à votre tour d'être interrogé…oui…vous, là…ne faites pas semblant et parlez nous un peu de votre soirée…Ichimaru Gin !

Tous les regards convergèrent en un seul point formant une droite parallèle au mur numéro trois de l'aile Ouest de Las Noches ou un certain vampire se démenait toujours.

-Quoi ? Moi ? Vous me soupçonnez ? S'offusqua Gin, s'attirant les regards blasés et sceptique de toute la salle. Bon…hier, j'ai raccompagné Tôsen dans son lit…ensuite je lui ai lu une histoire pour qu'il s'endorme, je l'ai bordé, couvert, chanté une chanson, changé sa couche et je suis parti me coucher…

-J'avais oublié de préciser au début de l'entretien, se reprit l'apprenti Holmes, _on ne ment pas_, Monsieur Ichimaru.

-Fallait commencer par là tout de suite, s'esclaffa Gin, bien, bien…je l'ai mis au lit…ensuite j'ai fait un bingo, des mots-croisés, un Rubik's cube, j'ai pris ma tisane et je suis parti me coucher.

-…

-.

-…Monsieur Ichimaru…

-Je ne dirais rien de plus.

-Parfait, dans ce cas là, c'est à moi de démasquer l'agresseur. Celui-ci devait forcément être munit d'une arme de petite taille, pour pouvoir couper quelque chose d'aussi petit qu'une mèche c'est évident…combien mesure votre Zanpakuto, Ichimaru-san ?

-…

-Continuons, l'agresseur a agit seul, de la sorte, personne n'a été en mesure de confirmer son alibi…quelqu'un à vu rôder Ichimaru-san hier ?

-Maintenant qu'il le dit…fit Nnoitra en fronçant les sourcils, je ne l'ai plus vu après qu'il ait sortit l'aveugle…

-Le criminel avait également une forte odeur de médicament, Ichimaru-san, c'est bien un médicament prescrit contre les sortilèges qui sort de votre poche ?

-…

-Enfin, la personne qui a agressé Monsieur Aizen devait forcément le côtoyer depuis un moment, pour être capable de surprendre une personne d'une telle puissance dans le noir…Alons ! Monsieur Ichimaru, allez vous le dire, où faudra-t-il que je le fasse pour vous ? La personne qui a coupé la mèche d'Aizen, vous la connaissez très bien, cette personne n'est autre que…VOUS !

***coup de tonnerre***

Alors, lecteurs, lectrice, qui L pointe t-il du doigt ?

Vous avez trouvés ?

Evidemment !

ICHIMARU GIN !

…

HA, HA, HA, perdu !

Lewis Lawliet, plus connu sous le pseudonyme de L avait l'index tendu dans un geste très Phénix Wrightesque en direction d'un jeune dépressif à la mèche blonde et aux yeux bleus, le fuku-taicho de la troisième, Kira Izuru.

-Que…

-HAHAHAHA, Kira ! Tu croyais me duper et me manipuler une fois de plus, n'est-ce pas ?ça ne marchera pas cette fois-ci ! Dès que j'ai entendu ton nom, j'ai su que t'étais dans le coup !

-Alors à quoi à servit se simulacre ?se plaignit Byakuya

-Trêve de bavardages, attrapez-le !

S'ensuit une cohue indescriptible, dans laquelle la majorité des personnes dans la salle se lancèrent à la poursuite du pauvre Izuru qui ne comprenait pas tout.

-Alors comme ça, Kira-san aurait coupé ta mèche ? interrogea Orihime.

-Je…je crois que je n'ai pas tout suivit…en tout cas ça ne règle pas le problème, geignit Aizen d'un ton piteux, ma mèche est toujours…

Il étouffa un sanglot et se mit le visage dans les mains, tandis que Byakuya s'avançait.

-Noble compagnon (« ayé, le taré est de retour »), nous avons eu quelques différents par le passé (« nooon ?Moi qui croyais qu'on était seulement en guerre ? CRETIN ! »), mais en vu de vous venir en aide à vous et à votre Dame ( « Bas les pattes, animal ! Personne n'a le droit de toucher…de regarder…de _penser_ à ma Hime ! »), je veux bien tenter d'aller au salon de coiffure pour vous aider à réparer ça.

-C'est…très noble à vous, merci, mais…

-J'insiste, coupa Byakuya charmant, allons-y.

**HUECO MUNDO, LAS NOCHES, BACK TO THE SALON DE COIFFURE**

-Alors?

-Je…mais…je…

-Oui je sais, c'est un peu surprenant au début mais…

-JE SUIS **BLOND**, ESPECE DE CRETIN !

-Bien sûr, c'est pour cacher le vide créé par votre mèche en attirant l'œil sur une masse colorée éclatante qui détourne l'attention de…

-ARRANGEZ MOI MA COULEUR, IMMEDIATEMENT !

**15 MINUTES PLUS TARD**

-Et…et là ?

-…

-Le problème de la couleur ne se pose plus…

-…

-Et…et celui du vide créé par la mèche non plus…

-Eclate…

-Vous savez, ça peut être très pratique, en été par exemple, quand il fait très chaud, trop de cheveux c'est toujours encombrant…bon je sais, l'hiver c'est l'inverse, mais ils font de très beaux bonnet de nos jours…et…et si je vous préparais une petite bouillabaisse pour…

-KYOKA SUIGETSU !

**10 MINUTES PLUS TARD**

« L'illusion pour cacher que la mèche a été coupée, j'aurais dû y penser plus tôt, c'est parfait pour cacher la non-présence de cheveux sur mon crâne mais… »

-Sosuke-kun ?

Orihime interrompit Aizen dans ses pensées plus aussi machiavéliques qu'avant, elle était accompagnée de Kuukaku Shiba.

-Oui, Orihime ?se radoucit immédiatement le Maître du Hueco Mundo.

-J'ai parlé avec Shiba-san, et ensemble nous avons convenus que…

-Ouais, on a trouvé un moyen de soigner tout le monde, une petite potion et hop ! On en parle plus !

-D'accord, mais une potion à _base de quoi ?_

-Demande plutôt à _base de qui_, répliqua Shiba avec un sourire carnassier.

-Que…

-En fait, si on arrive à faire tremper Coolhorn-san assez longtemps dans une certaine mixture, le frottement de la potion contre sa peau générera une fumée curatrice.

-D'accord, je vous laisse vous occuper de tout j'ai…quelques soucis d'ordre capillaire à régler…

**HUECO MUNDO, LAS NOCHES, BAINS**

-Mais vous êtes sûres que…

-Si, si, ça fait plaisir à Aizen je te jure !

-Mais pourtant, tout à l'heure quand il m'a vu…

-Ha, ha, ha ! La tentative de meurtre ? C'était pour rire, c'est sa façon un peu…particulière d'exprimer son amour à ses amis les plus chers, pas vrai Inoue ?

-Hein ? Ah euh…oui, oui tout à fait, il vous est si reconnaissant d'avoir permis notre rencontre, Coolhorn-san !

-C'est vrai que…sans vouloir me vanter…j'ai assuré comme une bête sur ce coup là !

-Bien sûr ! Bon on va te laisser hein, prend un bain, détend toi, lis des magasines, et surtout TU PRENDS TON TEMPS, d'accord ?

-Pas de problème ! Vous voulez pas rester, mes choux ?

-Euh…sans façon…bon allez ! A la flotte !

Les deux femmes au bonnet G s'éloignèrent en hâte des bains du Hueco Mundo, constatant avec satisfaction que Charlotte (qui chantait maintenant) produisait une abondante fumée violette qui infiltrait tous les recoins de Las Noches.

-Parfait ! jubila Kuukaku, donc on récapitule, du sucre, des épices, des tas de bonnes choses, de l'agent chimique X ajouté accidentellement, et voilà **(2)** ! On laisse le sujet se frotter dans l'eau pendant quelques temps. Evidemment, il ne fallait pas oublier de rajouter **L**'ingrédient mystère…un de tes cheveux Inoue !

-Oui…apparemment toute cette histoire tourne autour de mes cheveux…vous croyez que ce sont eux qui m'ont protégés du mauvais sort, Shiba-san ?

-J'en suis convaincue, tes épingles à cheveux ont dû te protéger, depuis le temps que tu les portes, ton cuir chevelu doit s'être imprégné de leur pouvoir de guérison.

-Donc tout va revenir à la normale ?

-Tout va redevenir normal, en effet.

-Est-ce que…ça veut dire que je ne verrai plus Sosuke ?

-Mmmh, soupira Kuukaku, il reste une possibilité pour que vous puissiez être ensemble mais…

Elles furent interrompues dans leur dialogue par un Nnoitra, essoufflé, qui surgit comme un fou devant Kuukaku, un air accusateur sur le visage.

-Enfin je te retrouve, femme !

-Encore toi ? Gronda Kuukaku, un air menaçant sur le visage.

-Hé toi ! reprit l'arrancar en saisissant Inoue par le poignet pour l'éloigner de Shiba, fait gaffe, cette femme est dangereuse !

-Que…Shiba-san ? Je ne comprends pas…

-Ecoute, si tu cherches la personne à l'origine de toute cette histoire, c'est inutile d'aller voir un certain travelo poilu et dégoulinant d'eau à l'heure qu'il est ( non chers lecteurs, ne vomissez pas !), le fauteur de trouble se tien devant toi…Mais non pas moi, crétine ! reprit Jirga, énervé au regard d'Orihime, elle !

Avant que Kuukaku puisse répondre, un rire grinçant se fit entendre du bout du couloir.

-J'ai…assisté à tout…c'était vraiment pathétique…une bande de déchets qui envoient un autre déchet pour tenter de trouver le coupable…qui est bien plus malin que n'importe lequel d'entre vous…sauf d'Aizen-sama bien sûr…

-Toi, fit Nnoitra, les yeux exorbité, écume aux lèvres et machoire à terre.

-Hé oui, vous avez regardé du mauvais côté depuis le début ! Celui qui a coupé la mèche d'Aizen-sama…c'est moi !

-ULQUIORRA ?

**(1)** : Pour toi Pumpkin !

**(2)** : Alors ? Facile à trouver la référence non ?

**Bah c'est la fin !**

**J'vous ai eu pour Ichimaru hein ? : D**

**Allez, j'aimerais que vous répondiez HONNETEMENT a ce petit sondage**

**Vous pensiez que c'était qui ?**

**Allez, les réponses aux reviews :)**

**ChaoticHollow** : Moi ? User de mon influence pour jeter Ishida dans les bras de Nemu ? JAMAIS ! *prend un air offusqué* pour quel genre de perverse je passe là ? XD Pas de problème pour le livre, je te l'envoie, lui, Hitch, et puis peut être Hallibel ou Nel histoire de voir si c'est vraiment efficace en situation…Death Note hein ? T'es fort, t'a lu dans l'avenir que L allait arriver ^^ Hitch est en fait un personnage de film, interprété par Will Smith, c'est une sorte de « Docteur Love », je suis surprise que tu connaisses pas ce film, je te le conseille vivement !Quoi ? T'as la famille Kuchiki aux trousses ? VITE PLANQUE TOI LA ! NON PAS LA, C'EST LE BAIN OU CHARLOTTE…trop tard…paix à ton âme…et merci pour ton soutien !

**King Pumpkin** : Alors toi…j'ai…eu…du mal XD Avec tes requêtes, comment, où plutôt, _où_ est-ce que tu les trouves ? C'est pas possible d'être aussi cinglé ! En tout cas j'ai casé bouillabaisse DEUX FOIS ! Et l'incident capillaire…bon maintenant faut que j'invente un truc pour que les cheveux d'Aizen repoussent par miracle XD Mais tes commentaires énergiques et pleins de petits bonshommes blancs sont toujours aussi funs, alors t'arrête pas, je t'aime aussi :') Si jamais t'as d'autres commandes… :p

Thanks !

**Freak666chaos **: J'aime ton style ! Bref et percutant! Tu me fous la pêche toi aussi Freak, j'espère que t'a aimé ce chapitre…je sais que t'aime quand Aizen souffre, méchant va ^^ Merci et à très vite !

**Ignescence **: Quoi ? Mais ? que vois-je ? T'as pas encore de coupe de champagne ? Starrk ! Sers la Madame, tu veux ? Oui moi aussi j'aime Hitch :'D Et quand à la mèche d'Aizen…oui, c'était Ulquiorra…avoue, t'as cru que c'était Ichimaru hein ? Allez, je t'en veux pas, ça prêtait à confusion tout ça ! Merci beaucoup !

**Margauxx68** : NOOOOOOOOOON ! Ne meurs pas ! Vite ! Ulquiorra, du bouche à bouche ! *Ulkiki arrive tel un sauveteur d'alerte à Malibu* tiens…elle se réveille…mais…vous êtes un peu trop actif là…hé…z'êtes pas tout seul…youhou…bon bah…mettez vous dans un lit au moins…bref, j'espère que Bya-bya charmant t'a plu en larbin, d'ailleurs si tu veux louer ses services aussi…ah oui, t'es déjà occupé avec…enfin bref…Merci d'être passée, amuse-toi bien p

**Yurika Schiffer** : Hola ! Canal métalleux ? Pas mal, tu permet que je le réutilise ? alors comme ça, c'est ton frère qui a coupé la mèche d'Aizen ? T'inquiète pas pour Szayel, il vivra encore longtemps…ton frère par contre…bah…c'est moins sûr après ça ^^ T'inquiète pas, je réserve un happy end à tout le monde, c'est déjà assez traumatisant pour eux je crois de subir mes conne…enfin bref ! Merci de ton attention, ta review était fraîche et drôle comme d'hab, j'espère que t'a aimé ce chapitre !

**Chaussange **: Faut que j'aille voir ta fic toi ! c'est énorme, on poste encore en même temps :') Comment tu sais que c'est sur le compte d'Aizen ? Mais chuuut, moins fort, il est pas encore au courant…je lui réserve la surprise…bwhaha, méchu déchu, pas mal aussi ce jeu de mot :') t'inquiète, dans le prochain chapitre, je ferai repousser tes cheveux en même temps que ceux d'Aizen : D Merciiiiiii (l) d'être passée

**Nekookami :** Ahte vl'à toi ! Pas trop deg ? Tu vois, dans la vie, il ya ceux qui publient rapidement, et il y a ceux qui creusent…TOI TU CREUSES ! Niark niark, et oui, Aizen peut et A dragué Orihime, comme quoi on peut tout faire dans une fic…Oui alors pour le Grimmjow-ulqui bazooka, tu m'a donné l'idée pour Tosen au prochain chapitre…on l'a pas vu dans celuilà, j'avais pas d'occasion pour le placer…mais patience, prépare tes tee-shirt et tes stylos à autographes, he'll be back soon ! alors comme ça tu crois pouvoir démasquer le coupable, le coupeur de mèche…allez avoue, tu croyais que c'était Gin hein ? BWhahahahahaha ! Hein ? Les simpsons ? Wouh pinaise j'arrriiiiiiiiiiiiveee ! ( Merci pour le comm's, on se recroise au détour d'une review sale feignasse (l) )

**Bon, alors voilà, j'espère que comme on est dans les derniers chapitres, vous vous déchaînerez pour les reviews, que ce soit commentaire ou commande ^^ **

**Allez, passez une great soirée ! Wihooooo ! *s'en va en chevauchant une autruche, un chapeau capote sur la tête et une coloration à la main***


	11. Great Scott!

**En retard…mais je devais poster avant de partir en vacances, je ne pourrais pas écrire là-bas ! En avant pour l'avant –dernière vignette.**

**Merci pour toutes vos participations ! Je laisse à chacun le soin de retrouver le passage qui lui est dédié, j'espère que vous serez satisfait, n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez encore me demander ce que vous voulez une dernière fois, profitez (c'est les soldes !)**

**Let's go !**

-Pas possible ! Hoqueta Nnoitra, les yeux exorbités.

Le Cuatro s'avança de façon nonchalante, un sourire tordu sur les lèvres.

-Eh oui, le but de l'opération était de détourner l'attention de tout le monde, maintenant que la Soul Society et le Hueco Mundo sont occupés, que Aizen-sama a des problèmes plus…personnels à régler, j'ai le champ libre pour agir et m'occuper de…la petite…_princesse_…

*crack*

(Ça, c'était le cou d'Ulquiorra qui a craqué pendant qu'il faisait son sourire de sadique avec la tête de côté façon Hannibal Lecter)

-Une fois que je me serai occupé de toi, Aizen-sama et moi on…

-Ulquiorra…

-Silence Jirga ! J'ai pris ma décision et je ne reviendrais pas dessus ! Viens petite fille, toi et moi on va prendre ce sac et cette pelle et faire un petit tour dans les montagnes…

-Mais…écoutes Shiffer tu devrais m'écouter cette fois-ci, tu vois l'estropiée là, t'as vraiment, mais alors VRAIMENT pas envie de te la mettre à dos je te le garanti ! C'est le Mal cette nana, le MAL suprême, Aizen peut aller se recoiffer (tu crois pas si bien dire fieu !), elle l'a détrônée à tout les niveaux !

-Comment oses-tu…s'énerva le Cuatro

-Ecoutez, hurla Nnoitra à la ronde, écoutez moi tous et écoutez moi bien !

Il se mit debout sur le rocher, bravant les vagues et le froid, cheveux aux vents, le regard sombre et déterminé.

-Il y a de cela plus de mille an, tandis que vagabondaimes sur les plaines arides de l'Arctique, nous eûtes la malchance d'apercevoir…un monstre…LE monstre…il était en train de pactiser avec un Organisme Vivant au sexe Non Identifié (une horreur absolue), lui proposant une paire d'ailes de poulets afin que le plan concoctu par elle fonctionnâmes. L'Être Maléfique lui fit signer le contrat et lui fournissâtes une liste avec un détail des choses à faire pour ruiner la guerre entre la Soul Society et le Hueco Mundo ! La personne à l'origine de tout ce bordel… c'est TOI !

*SZZZZZZZZZZFFFFFF*

Le vent claqua et fit s'ouvrir la porte d'un placard derrière Kuukaku, où une serveuse aux oreilles de chat et un certain détective avaient l'air TRES occupés

-Oui bon, c'est de ta faute aussi, mais c'est d'abord de la tienne, Kuukaku Shiba !

-Shiba-san…commença Orihime

Kuukaku tira une bouffée de sa cigarette avant de regarder les deux arrancars de façon très sérieuse.

-Bon, Claudia et Jirga, c'est pas que je vous aime pas, mais vous foutez vos grosses fesses dans mes plans et j'aime pas les gêneurs, donc…

-Shiba-san attendez qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Orihime en ouvrant des yeux ronds. Shiba-san… ?

**HUECO MUNDO, LAS NOCHES, SALLE DE BAIN D'AIZEN**

Sosuke Aizen perdait de son flegme légendaire. Il avait tout essayé. De la crème anti-ride, étalée sur son crâne désormais chauve pour le protéger du vieillissement, de la crème solaire, du dissolvant, puis il s'était dit que l'auto-bronzant ferait peut-être croire que ses cheveux étaient toujours là, étant donné la différence de couleur entre sa peau et le haut de son crâne. Après ça, il avait finalement (en désespoir de cause) été fouiller dans le labo de Szayel et avait testé toutes sortes de produits. Ça avait marché. Enfin, presque. Au moins ses cheveux avaient repoussés, sauf que…

-Je…je vais…je ne peux plus rien faire…seul le Seppuku peut me sortir de là…sanglota Sosuke

Il avait dans sa tête, une image très nette de lui, sous la pluie, tandis que Grimmjow lui balançait, hilare, « Alors Aizen, tu viens pas te mettre à l'abri ? Nan parce que tu vas rouiller là ! Bwhahahahahahahahhahaha ! »

Il y avait aussi celle de Zommarie l'étreignant à en lui broyant les côtes au passage, en lui disant combien il était heureux qu'il veuille enfin devenir son frère à part entière.

Ou pire, celle de Kurosaki père lui déclarer qu'il était son fils caché. Chassant cette dernière image (« Sosuke, je suis ton père… » « Noooooooooooooooon ! ») de son esprit, il se concentra sur la démarche à appliquer par la suite.

Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être découragé. Il avait eu la preuve que la situation pouvait être pire. Que la loi Murphy existait. Blasé, il se retourna dans l'intention de retourner voir Orihime en se disant que de toute façon, plus rien ne pourrait le surprendre.

Erreur.

Il fit volte-face, et se retrouva nez à nez avec…

-Un…cheval ?

Là, au beau milieu de sa salle de bain d'un blanc immaculé, le poil brun soyeux, les yeux marrons doux, un pur-sang s'ébrouait gaiement, broutant les caleçons d'Aizen par-ci par-là (phrase à double sens, attention, choisissez le bon !), hénissait de temps à autre et posait sur Aizen un regard insistant, comme pour lui dire qu'il fallait faire quelque chose.

Comme le maitre du Hueco Mundo ne réagissait pas (ce dernier incident a faillit avoir raison de son cœur, donc en contrepartie se sont ses neurones qui ont grillés), il consentit à lui expliquer plus en détails.

*PAF* !

-K…K…K…Kaname ? bégaya Aizen, « minute, si j'utilise un dialecte aussi simple, cet ahuri d'ensorcelé va rien comprendre et je vais encore avoir des problèmes », ahem, je voulais dire, Yooooooo mon frère, bien ou bien ? Comment tu vas tu ? Ouais je vois ce que tu veux dire, à la Waneugaine Bistoufly quoi ? Zy-va t'a pas du bon son à faire partager ? Allez balance !

-…Vous…allez bien Aizen-Sama ?

-…

-…

-…

-Auriez-vous besoin que je vous fasse un discours sur la justice pour vous remettre d'aplomb ? Je sais que vous aimez particulièrement quand j'aborde le thème du bien et du mal, donc aujourd'hui nous comparerons si vous le voulez bien le problème de la vertu et de la fausse modestie ainsi que les problèmes que cela engendre dans le monde, en effet qu'est-ce qu'un faux vertueux sinon un hypocrite égoïste qui rend service pour le plaisir d'avoir à entendre les autres faire ses louanges, tout en prétendant la modestie mais en jouissant intérieurement de tout cela, on ne parle alors plus d'acte vertueux et spontané, cependant l'acte en lui-même étant bon, s'agit-il de bien ou alors est-ce un acte issu du mal de par sa source ?

-Kaname, c'est…vraiment toi tu…es revenu ? demanda Aizen, des étoiles plein les yeux tandis qu'une pluie de pétales de fleurs s'abattait sur eux. Aizen s'élança au ralenti dans un champ de marguerites, le sourire béat, courant vers Kaname, simple, grave, posé, plein de conneries philosophiques, inutiles, bonne à traumatiser les élèves sortant des exams et croyant en être délivrés à jamais, qui le regardait d'un air calme et compatissant.

Et là, c'est le drame.

*PAF* !

-Ooowwww YeeeEEEeeeaaaaahhh ! Représente le hard-core des montagnes en direct de la Savoie ! Savoie ou bien ?

Non, pour Aizen Savoie pas ! Tosen avait fait une rechute dans le Niagara, et pendant que l'adepte du bling-bling improvisait une chorégraphie au milieu de la salle de bain, Aizen décida pour lui qu'il était temps qu'il aille se noyer dans la baignoire, ne pouvant plus en supporter tant. Sauf que là encore…

-POURQUOI EST-CE QUE VOUS FORNIQUEZ DANS MA BAIGNOIRE ?

-Hein ? demanda un Abarai Renji, les cheveux très ébouriffés et le bandana de travers, Ichigo c'est toi ? Désolé, j'avais pas vu que y'avait du monde, sinon…non, non, reste couché Byakuya, j'ai pas fini !

-Renjiiiiii, se plaignit celui-ci

-Non, non, c'est à mon tour de dominer, t'as eu ta part du gâteau aujourd'hui je crois…Hé toi, où tu te joins à nous, où tu fermes ce rideau de douche !

-D…désolé…

-Mais y-a pas d'mal !

Définitivement perdu, le roux (on peut plus l'appeler le brun maintenant, même si oui, il est en plein de dedans c'est clair ! Bah oui dans le brun ! Vous suivez où bordel ?) s'en retourna à sa chambre, complètement déboussolé.

**Warning de l'auteur :** attention passage triste !

Aizen ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Déserte, faiblement éclairée par la lune, aussi gelée et peu rassurante que le reste du palais, blanc, frois. Il s'avança doucement jusqu'à son lit, s'allongea, misérable, recroquevillé, se sentant seul comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Il repensa alors à elle. Si chaude, belle, calme, elle saurait apaiser ses souffrances. Oui, il savait qu'à son âge, il ne devrait pas la ramener dans son lit. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait vraiment besoin de se soulager. Il se leva alors, ouvrit la porte et l'attrapa, la serrant très fort contre lui.

-Aaaaah, ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas été tout seuls à deux…Pitit Ange !

Oui, Aizen Sosuke, le grand, le fort, le terrible, était en train de serrer très fort dans ses bras, une grosse chaussette en laine, grossièrement tricotée, verte avec des décorations à pois blancs dessus. Chaussange, son doudou adoré chéri qu'il gardait depuis qu'il était tout petit Shinigami, surnommé Pitit Ange dans les grands moments de solitude. Oh oui, elle lui avait manqué…

-Je me souviens encore, quand cet andouille de Gin t'avais balancé dans le canal métalleux et poisseux dans le monde des humains, l'ahuri, il avait cru que tu était un « vieux bout de chiffon complètement cradingue et moisi porteur de maladies, probablement des MST », je me demande comment il fait pour être aussi bête, et surtout ce qu'il a cru que je faisais avec toi…

-Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ? répondit une voix goguenarde dans l'obscurité.

Sosuke sursauta.

-Ichimaru ! je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire _ça_ !

-Pardon, répliqua l'albinos avec un sourire pas repentant pour deux sous, juste que tu m'as l'air d'avoir un petit problème d'ordre capillaire.

-J'en peux plus vraiment, soupira Aizen d'une voix lasse, je ne sais plus quoi faire, entre mon abruti d'armée, ces andouilles de Shinigamis et mes cheveux…la situation ne pourrait pas être plus catastrophique…

-Oh si, l'auteur pourrait faire intervenir une Mary-Sue.

-Qui ça ?

-Laisse tomber, en tout cas je me suis renseigné et j'ai peut-être une connaissance à moi qui pourra t'aider.

-Une…connaissance ?

-Un très bon ami, tu verras, serviable, poli et généreux, il aura certainement le remède à tes ennuis.

**HUECO MUNDO, DESERT, « SANGRIA NOCHES »**

-…et voilà toute l'histoire, je me disais donc que tu pourrais l'aider.

-PLUTÔT CREVER QUE D'AIDER CE PUTAIN D'ENFOIRE D'SALOPARD DE FORNIQUE DE SHINIGAMI DE BÂTARD DE CONNARD, QU'IL AILLE CREVER DANS LE DESERT, ENTOURE DE VAUTOURS QUI DECHIQUETERONT SON CORPS ET LE DISPERSERONT AUX QUATRE VENTS, EN UN MOT, CREVE CHAROGNE !

La maison était spacieuse, agréable, les murs étaient blancs comme ceux de Las Noches, sauf qu'ils étaient décorés par des cadres de calligraphie finement exécutées, des sabres ouvragés ornaient les murs, les sols étaient recouvert par des tapis richement motivés (avec pleins de motifs quoi), les meubles étaient raffinés et luxueux, enfin bref, en contraste avec la brute aux yeux bleus qui s'égosillait d'une façon digne de Jaggerjack.

-Poli…serviable… ? murmura Aizen

-Alleeeeez, Ryuu-kun, fit Gin, je te rappelle que tu m'en dois une, j'ai calmé Hallibel la dernière fois que vous vous êtes engueulés pour savoir quel serait le prénom de vos futurs enfants…

-Non, non, non et non, impossible, je n'aide pas ce mec là !

-Pourquoi ?

-Le lion ne s'associe pas avec le cafard !

-Pardon ?

-Laisse tomber, c'est juste que non et non et non, point barre je ne reviens pas là-dessus !

-Ah la la, Ryuu, fit Gin en prenant un air grave, tu me déçois beaucoup ! J'ai bien peur de devoir te signaler alors, que la nouvelle extension de Pokémon que j'ai acheté ne me servira pas à jouer avec toi !

-…tu parles de la version noire ?

-J'ai la blanche aussi.

-…

-Alors, tu coopères ?

-Je veux bien…vous offrir mon aide indirectement ! J'ai des stagiaires en chimie, elles vous aideront à résoudre votre problème, capillaire… (même si je souhaite sincèrement qu'elles confondent le colorant avec de l'acide et que le produit te ronge peu à peu ce qu'il te reste de neurones pour te faire mourir dans d'atroce souffrance Ô face biscuit que tu es…)

-Remettre mon destin entre les mains de_ stagiaires_ ?s'offusqua Aizen.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Aizen-sama, intervint une petite voix, on s'occupera bien de vous !

-Clair et net, Cap'tain ! aprouva une seconde.

Deux petites arrancar débarquèrent, les bras pleins d'ustensiles de coiffure, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je vous reconnais, vous êtes…

-Yasei Jaggerjack ! Et elle c'est Yurika Shiffer ! Bon, on va se dépêcher de s'occuper de ce problème de cheveux, parc'que moi j'ai pas mal de boulot, tenir mon frangin par exemple…

-J'avoue que Grimmjow est beaucoup plus bruyant que Ulqui-nii, approuva son amie, Ulqui-nii est le frère de rêve, toujours calme, posé, et c'est le plus dévoué à Aizen-sama !

-Je…ne dirais pas ça…marmonna Aizen

-Bien seigneur Aizen, si vous voulez bien nous suivre, Ichimaru-san…

-Pikachu, attaque tonnerre !

-Ha ha, raté Gin ! Prends ça dans ta face ! Bulbizarre, attaque tranche-herbe !

-Gyah, nooon, je vais perdre si ça continue, tu me laisse pas le choix, Sosuke, attaque mèche !

-Quoi ?s'étrangla Aizen.

-Ah oui, répondit Gin tranquilement, Szayel a créé un programme de personnalisation des jeux Pokémon, très utile, tu peux créer la bestiole que tu veux, lui donner le corps et les caractéristiques que t'as envie ! Bluffant hein ?

-Ahem…Aizen-sama, par ici s-il-vous-plait…rangez votre zanpakuto, sinon Ryuu-san risque d'être très en colère si vous détruisez quelque chose…

**MONDE DES HUMAINS, KARAKURA, CLINIQUE KUROSAKI**

-Et donc _Orihime _aurait décidé de rester à _Las Noches_ de son _plein gré_ pour pouvoir rester avec _Aizen _dont elle est tombée _amoureuse_ ?

-Tout à fait, t'es pas aussi con qu't'en à l'air p'tit Kurosaki.

-TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE OU TU PRENDS L'AUTOCAR JAGGERJACK ?

-Sauf votre respect, arrancar-san, renchérit Ishida en remontant ses lunettes, auriez-vous fumé quelques substances illicites ?

-Ouais, un arbre par exemple, intervint Tatsuki, très énervée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Vous savez, mon père tient une clinique, nous avons un service près à accueillir les gens comme vous très…troublés.

-Qu'est-ce qu't'insinues quat'zieux ?

-C'est _quatre yeux_, déjà, et, ensuite, je veux dire par là mon cher que vous êtes un évident dangereux psychopathe dérangé souffrant d'un dédoublement de la personnalité et d'une catastrophique incapacité à l'empathie.

-J'vais te…

-Gardez ces conneries pour plus tard ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Inoue !

-Je te l'ai déjà dit : elle reste avec Aizen.

-Comment tu veux que je crois à ce bordel ?

-Bon, ça sert à rien de discuter avec toi, je vais devoir…

-Oï ! Ichigo, pose ton sabre, Jaggerjack, fais pareil !

-M'enfin, Tatsuki, tu vas pas me dire que tu crois cet espèce de schtroumf couillon…

-Un QUOI ?

-SUFFIT MAINTENANT !

L'atmosphère était orageuse dans la clinique Kurosaki. Personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé les douze dernières heures, tous avaient un trou de mémoire et une fumée violette, nauséabonde et inquiétante avait envahi le monde des humaines, soulevant les interrogations des anciens ryokas.

-Ecoutez moi bien tout le monde, j'ignore ce qu'il se passe, vu les bizarreries qu'on a vu circuler en ville je ne veux surtout pas le savoir, par contre, il y a une chose qui me tient à cœur…

-Sortir Inoue des griffes de cet enf…

-…c'est de rencontrer le petit ami de Orihime en personne.

-Pour lui casser la gueule ? demanda Jaggerjack, tandis qu'Urahara commençait déjà son tableau de paris.

-Je sais pas encore, ça va dépendre, après tout tu connais le proverbe.

-Hein ?

-« Elle est ma meilleure amie. Brise lui le coeur et je te briserai le crâne ».

Pendant que Tatsuki s'en allait discuter avec Kisuke des arrangements de déplacements, on vit Grimmjow se pencher pour demander à Mizuiro :

-Elle est effrayante, elle ira vraiment jusqu'à…

-Grimmjow-san…tout ce que vous avez imaginé, que vous êtes en train d'imaginer où que vous imaginez qu'elle fera subir à Aizen s'il déçoit Inoue…

-Ouais ?

-Oubliez. Ça sera pire.

-Même pour le scénario où elle l'enferme dans une boule de fer remplie d'huile bouillante qu'elle fait chauffer à blanc jusqu'à ce que le métal fonde et lui arrache dissolve lentement la peau et les os ?

-Oui.

Les deux hommes eurent un frisson.

**HUECO MUNDO, LAS NOCHES, ?**

*TAM TAM TAM TAM*

Le tambour marquait un rythme régulier. Sa démarche s'alignait sur ses battements, au son du bruit qui résonnait en écho dans la salle, entièrement noire. Il s'avança près de l'autel. Il répandit de la poussière et quelques matériaux magiques sur le corps. Puis il leva le couteau au dessus de l'autel sacrificiel haut…très haut…avant de l'abattre sauvagement sur le corps.

-Un de moins, murmura Ulquiorra Shiffer, se débarrassant du corps et en en mettant un autre en place

**HUECO MUNDO LAS NOCHES, SALLE DU TRONE**

La Soul Society et le Hueco Mundo étaient une nouvelle fois réunis dans leurs presque totalité dans l'immense grande salle de Las Noches, mais cette fois ci l'ambiance était différente. Alors que plus tôt la tension était palpable dans l'air, cette fois-ci c'était plus …désordonné…bordélique…fouillie…fou tout court.

Les Shinigami se tordaient à terre dans des poses suggérant où une douleur, où un plaisir extrême ( des fois les deux), d'autres vomissaient, certains pleuraient, d'autres partaient dans de grand rire fous et effrayant à gorge déployée. Kira servait de pinceau géant à Kyoraku qui tapissait de chocolat les mur de Las Noches, tandis que Kurotsuchi approuvait dans son coin, tout en délirant sur la lessive universelle et parfaite qu'il allait créer afin de nettoyer tout ce bazar. Yammy grignotait un coin du mur, convaincu qu'il était fait de pâte d'amande, alors que Soi Fong creusait en marmonnant « touche le fond et creuse encore, touche le fond mais creuse encore, touche le fond mais creuse encore », le tout en répandant du gravier du la tête des fraccions d'Hallibel qui dansaient la java.

C'est dans ce contexte de cinglécitude qu'apparut le maître du domaine, Sosuke Aizen, dont le problème capillaire avait été arrangé avec l'aide des deux petites arrancars. Il se disait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir avoir sa dose de tranquillité, sauf qu'une nouvelle mauvaise surprise l'attendait dans sa salle du trône. Et celle-ci c'était la goutte de café qui faisait déborder le Starbuck. C'était comme d'ouvrir un Kinder Bueno et découvrir qu'il n'y avait pas de cette crème aux noisettes et onctueuse dedans. C'était se réveiller le matin dans les bras Barragan. Trop c'est trop.

Aizen contemplait horrifié le massacre autour de lui…l'hécatombe…l'horreur totale…même lui n'aurait pas été sadique au point de…

« Putain de …maudit-il intérieurement, si j'avais su à ce moment là que les choses tourneraient ainsi, je me serait abstenu et je me serai fait une tasse de thé ! Ras-le bol de vouloir contrôler le monde ! Dès demain je me remets à mon élevage de cucurbitacées en Tanzanie en compagnie de mes seuls vrais amis les pingouins… »

-Allez, maintenant à ton tour, So-chan…lui glissa une voix douce à l'oreille.

Aizen tressaillit. Si seulement il s'était retenu à ce moment là…

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK** (Bonne chance pour la suite de ton voyage Marty !)

Il se retourna et fit face à Ulquiorra Shiffer…pas possible, encore lui ! On aura tout tenté pour se débarrasser de lui mais il revient à chaque fois, toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut, toujours plus fort ! **(1)**

-Shiffer…murmura Aizen horrifié, c'est…une poupée de moi que tu tiens dans les mains ?

-Sosuke-sama (Aizen tressaillit devant la familiarité), fit l'arrancar en rabattant le capuchon de son passe montagne, j'ai appris cet art qu'est le vaudou dans le seul but d'éliminer tous les obstacles qui se dressent devant nous…nous pourrons bientôt vivre heureux, à deux, cachés, couchés…

-Ecoute moi Ulquiorra, tu ne le penses pas vraiment d'accord, c'est un sort qui te le fait penser, tu n'es pas maître de toi en ce moment, reviens à ta véritable personnalité, allez vite, avant que…

-Aizen-sama, murmura Ulquiorra en s'approchant, les yeux exorbités, le regard fou, ses mains blanches tendues vers la gorge du Seigneur des Hollows.

*CLANG !*

-AÏE ! Mais…mais arrête, tu…

-Y'a pas d'arrêtes dans le beefsteak, y'en a que dans le poisson.

*CLANG*

Aizen, recroquevillé contre le mur, ressentit un soulagement énorme et, poussé par un élan spontané de gratitude extrême, s'apprêta à se ruer dans les bras de son sauveur, qu'il soit poilu, chevelu, ventru ou nu, il était prêt à n'importe quoi pour le remercier de l'avoir sauvé de ce qui est sans conteste la plus terrible épreuve de sa vie.

Il se précipita donc pour étreindre chaleureusement son héro, qui lui répondit par un coup de poêle à frire bien placé (entendez par là entre les jambes…ouch !)

-Que…s'exclama Aizen, les yeux blancs, écumes aux lèvres alors qu'il s'écroulait sur le côté, les mains élégamment serrées sur ses…parties.

-Alors comme ça vous alliez déjà tromper votre copine ? Vous commencez très mal le test, mon cher Aizen Sosuke !

Puissante, terrible, musclée, virile, Aizen distingua un moment une personne qu'il prit en premier lieu pour Kuukaku Shiba, mais ce devait être son disciple. Les mêmes cheveux en pétard, le même regard agressif et goguenard, ce poing serré…sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Shiba, mais ce n'était pas une nouvelle rassurante pour Aizen pour autant, parce que Kuukaku Shiba, même de mauvaise humeur ne vaut pas une Tatsuki Arisawa très remontée.

**(1)Référence ? :D**

**Voilà pour l'avant dernier chapitre, ça s'accélère, pour l'heure voilà les réponses aux reviews, courtes par manque de temps (je dois progresser dans l'écriture du prochain chapitre avant de partir !), mais au diable la parlote, c'est parti !**

**Yurika Schiffer :** Calme toi ! Ulqui n'est plus lui-même, mais ne t'en fais pas, il reviendra à lui très bientôt, promis ! J'ai encore besoin de Tosen pour la fin de l'histoire, Grimmjow fera de lui ce qu'il veut après :p

Merci énormément de tes idées et ta patience, c'est pas beaucoup qui supporteraient des abrutis aux cheveux bleus ou depressif ! on se recroise bientôt ?

**King Pumpkin :** La cinglée ! *s'évente avec une feuille de papier. Remarque que c'est celle que King a utilisé et s'évanouit*. Ah ! Plus tordue que tordue tu meurt ! J'ai eu du mal à te caser toi alors ! Quelle sera l'épreuve la semaine prochaine ? Allez, je veux du challenge, je veux du défi, envoie moi du dur ! Merci beaucoup pour le temps et l'énergie que tu mets à commenter ! : )

**Xiara **: Eh non, Ulkiki EST le cerveau de l'opération ! Yataaaa *court dans tous les sens* si j'ai réussi à te faire rire alors je peux mourir en paix…bon je vais quand même finir la fic avant ^^ Merci !

**Cerise et Sardine** : Ahahaha, du Bya/Ren en veux tu en voilà ! Y'en aura certainement encore un peu la prochaine fois en passant. Et oui, Gin a une vie banale, une vie de vieux dans un hospice, tout calme, tout gentil et insignifiant…putain il a _vraiment _cru que ça passerait ? On est pas si cons ! (enfin je crois…), et oui, c'est clair, la mèche d'Aizen est le cerveau de l'opération, mais non mais non, est PAS SI CONS ! Merci beaucoup pour le comm's, je te recroise d'ici peu au détour d'une review !

**Nekookami :** Euh…quoi ? Moi en retard ?...Mais…mais tu rêves ! A mon rythme *sifflote*, alors alors, alors alors, tu as retrouvé tes revendications ? Celle pour Aizen était particulièrement tordue, j'ai eu mal au cœur de le voir se faire frapper dans les c…enfin voilà quoi. J't'ai emprunté ta poêle à frire, ça te déranges pas ? Toi aussi je te revoie dans une review !

**Nekookami 2** : SANS-CERVEAUX POWAA ! Ahem…

J'ai déjà intégré ces propositions dans le chapitre suivant ^^ Donc guette petit chaton, guette…et moins de bruit dans le placard bordel ! On vous entend gémir à dix kilomètres là !

**Freak **: Oui on se connait maintenant donc je me permets d'abréger ton pseudo ! Sans rancune ? :p Tout d'abord merci à toi, tu es ma 100ième review (je suis très sensible à ce genre de détails :' ), et merci de m'avoir permis de réutiliser Ryuu (depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ! niark niark !), j'espère que le résultat final ne t'a pas déçu ! Quelle sera ta prochaine réclamation ? :p J'ai hâte de savoir ! :D Encore merci !

**ChaoticHollow :** Oui ! tu as trouvé, c'étaient bien les super nana ! alors, tu trouves que Aizen souffre assez dans ce chapitre ? ^^ je peux encore en rajouter une couche si tu veux ^^ Et j'ai oublié de te dire que…*on sonne à la porte*, ah, deux minutes, oui, qui est…*SCRATCH* Uwaaaah O_O Ken…Kenpachi je…

Kenpachi : Kurosaki ! viens t'battre !

GDA : Je…il y a erreur sur la personne, non, non je…KYAAAAAAHH

*s'enfuit en courant* Merci pour la review, cependant concernant Kenpachi, je ne te remercie pas :p A très vite ! *écris ChaoticHollow dans son Death Note* niark !

**Yurika 2** : Bah euh…je sais pas pourquoi les gens reviewent deux fois, ça doit être tendance ^^ moi perso ça me dérange, comme ça j'ai encore plus de gens avec qui discuter ! Quoi raisonnement pas logique ? T.T

Un poster de Renji torse nu…*_* ouaahoo, je vais me déshydrater si ça continue comme ça, nan mais franchement, toute la bave que tu me fais perdre ! Punition ! RENJI ! va faire un bisous à la madame ! Tchus !

**Ignescence :** T'es tombé dans le panneau aussi ? Mais Ulkiki est le plus malin des criminels, personne ne pouvait deviner que…

Proposition acceptée ! J'espère que la « Waneugaine » t'a plu :p Et oui, plus qu'un chapitre maintenant ! Merci en tout cas d'avoir lu celui-ci ! A bientôt !

**Chaussange :** Tiens tiens, mais voilà la pitite chaussette qui va aller se prendre une review constructive d'ici peu :D Comment vas-tu ? J'ai mis un cheval cette fois-ci, désolé j'ai pas trouvé de chevals donc j'ai pris ce que j'avais sous la main ! sinon t'en a combien des propositions foireuses comme ça ? :p Doucement avec le tapis ! Et…oh *_* la plus longue des review que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie !

*Gorge nouée, larmes aux yeux, morve au nez, joues roses*

Je sais pas quoi dire…merci, j't'envoie tout mon amour ! (et un peu de celui d'Ukitake aussi :') )

(L)

Ps : La chaussette du chapitre, c'est toi :D

**Magda-chan :** Pourquoi Ulqui sent-il le médoc ? Comment Kuukaku se débarrasse t-elle de Nnoitra et Ulquiorra ? Toutes les réponses sont dans le dernier chapitre ! Voilà, voilà, Bya EST un uke, mais une fois sur deux ^^ Les FABBEL…*sueur froide* à la plage…Cet été…il seront parmis non…argh…noooooooooooooooon !

…

(J'en fais trop ? Qu'importe ! Merci du fond du cœur et du fond du maillot de bain de Yamamoto…argh !)

**Margaux68 **: La vertu se perd par ici ! Je vais lui donner une carte ! L a un succès fou, c'est terrible, j'ai de moins en moins de remarques fangirlesque sur les autres membres de l'espada ! La prochaine fois, séance sexy pour remonter le niveau ! J'espère que tu t'es bien rétablie, et si tu es encore un peu patraque, j'espère que le chapitre te fera rire comme le précédent ^^ Merci !

**Nesrine-chan :** Ha ha ha ! Je connais ça, genre tu ris toute seule et t'a la documentaliste qui t'agresse du regard, genre « non mais pourquoi pas danser la rumba au milieu de la salle pendant qu'elle y est ? ». Je suis toujours tellement contente de recevoir de nouveaux reviewer ! Merci de prendre le temps de passer, j'espère que tu as encore passé du bon temps sur ce chapitre là, eh oui, plus que un !

Thank you !

**ChiharuXXXmanga **: Bonjour et bienvenu dans le système ! :p Nope, Tosen aurait pu, mais ce ne fut pas lui, t'en fait pas, j'ai encore pas mal de magouille l'incluant en tête, tu risque de le revoir très bientôt ^^ Je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions (de scénario bien entendu), ça me fait toujours plaisir ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté, j'adore recevoir des gens nouveau, t'es la bienvenue ! A très vite :)

**Dernier chapitre en vue, sortez les bouées et canots de sauvetage, le temps de la libération est proche ! C'est la dernière occasion pour vous de proposer des éléments où de demander des apparitions, alors déchaînez vous ! J'incite également tout ceux qui n'ont pas reviewé à le faire maintenant, pour dire de le faire au moins une fois, plus on est de fous, moins y'a de riz !**

**Et le contenu du prochain chapitre…mystère ! C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit pour l'instant en tout cas, il est pas terminé, vous aurez droit à pas mal de bonus et j'attend évidemment impatiemment de rajouter vos éléments ^^**

**Il viendra…au mois d'août ! Et oui, demain je pars en vadrouille en Espagne ! Donc pas de chapitre pendant ce temps là, désolé ^^**

**Allez, courage, plus qu'un chapitre !**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici en tout cas, j'vous aime tellement, j'ai plus les mots ! **

**A bientôt, craignez pour la suite ! Niark !**


	12. The Last Bad Joke

**Chers Lecteurs, Chers Lectrices,**

**Vous êtes tarés.**

**Moi aussi.**

**Voici la dernière.**

* * *

Aizen, toujours à terre, tenta de reprendre tant bien que mal ses esprits. La fille qui le toisait de haut n'avait pas l'air d'avoir un gabarit conséquent, et pourtant, elle savait frapper fort là où ça fait très mal.

-Qui…qui es tu ? Hoqueta t-il, essuyant la bave qui jaillissait abondamment de ses lèvres.

-Tatsuki Arisawa. Enchantée.

-J'aimerais répondre « de même » mais je crains que la réciproque ne soit qu'à moitié vraie, répliqua Aizen, acide, puis-je avoir de plus amples informations sur … *OUILLE* !

-D'abord, c'est moi qui pose les questions. Ensuite, on ne m'interrompt pas quand je parle. Si vous m'aviez laissé terminer ma phrase, vous en auriez appris plus.

-Si_ tu_ me laissais terminer mes phrases…murmura faiblement Aizen.

-La ferme ! Bon, faisons simple, je suis la meilleure amie d'Orihime Inoue, et son garde du corps en quelque sorte…on m'a informé de la situation il y a quelques minutes seulement, sinon j'aurais été là plus tôt. Si vous voulez Orihime, il faudra avoir mon approbation d'abord !

-Tatsuki-chan, commença Orihime.

-Il le faut, Hime, fit gentiment Arisawa en souriant à la rouquine, ne t'en fait pas, il n'a rien à craindre, et, si tu as fait le bon choix, je ne lui ferais aucun mal.

-Trop tard…murmura Nnoitra.

-Bien, Sosuke Aizen, levez vous …s'il-vous-plait.

-Nghgmm…

-Afin de savoir si vous êtes digne d'avoir une princesse (« bien sûr que j'en suis digne, je suis Dieu, Dieu ! D, I, E, U, analphabète ! »), nous avons (« nous ? qui ça nous ? Je le savais, Shiba est dans le coup ! ») décidé de vous préparer une petite épreuve, un petit survival (« Rien que ça ? ET DIX BALLES ET UN MARS AVEC ? »), rien de bien méchant où il faudra prouver que vous tenez plus à Hime qu'à votre vie.

-Et si je refuse ?

-Eh bien, vous allez décevoir Orihime de façon conséquente puisque vous refusez de lui prouver qu'elle compte pour vous, elle sera déçue et vous délaissera, ce qui arrange parfaitement mes affaires.

-Et si je lui explique pour quelles bonnes raisons une personne saine d'esprit refusera cette mascarade ?

-Je te tabasse avec cette poêle jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

-…

-Alors ?

-J'ai le choix ?

-Mmh…eh bien, réfléchit Tatsuki en se grattant le menton avec le manche de l'instrument de cuisine, comment dire…non. RYUU !

Un guerrier vêtu d'une sorte d'armure immaculée apparut soudain devant eux. Les crocs aiguisées, une crête hérissée de pic, les pattes griffues et de grandes ailes se déployant dans son dos, l'individu dont l'apparence n'est pas sans rappeler celle d'un dragon enroula sa queue (arrêtez tout de suite les vicelards !) autour de la taille d'Orihime et s'éleva de quelques mètres avec elle.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Pardon, Ori-chan, s'excusa Ryuu, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de t'attraper avec mes mains, mes griffes sont trop acérées, mais ne t'en fait pas, tu n'as rien à craindre du voyage, je te porterai à destination saine et sauve.

Sur ce, l'arrancar en resurrection donna quelques coup d'ailes qui les emmenèrent hors de portée et finirent par disparaitre (vers d'autres ciiieuuuux ), l'ancien espada ne laissant derrière lui qu'une odeur de pain d'épice.

-Pourquoi cette énergumène est-il partit avec ma bien-aimée ?

-Calme maintenant, Aizen, je vais t'expliquer…

-Je…

-J'ai. Dit. Calme. Aizen. Répéta la brune en hachant bien les mots, empoignant fermement la poêle.

-…

-C'est bien. Bon Shinigami. Maintenant laisse moi parler. Il se trouve qu'un certain chaton est venu me trouver il y a quelques minutes pour me parler d'une certaine affaire de fumée. Apparemment, elle aurait permit la rencontre de deux être entièrement opposés, l'un Shinigami, l'autre humaine, l'un repoussant, l'autre adorable…

-…hem…

-…j'ai toujours su que le jour où je devrai à me séparer de Hime viendrait, mais que la personne qui viendrait la chercher soit Ichigo ou Chizuru, il aurait d'abord à passer le test.

-Que…

-Le test, Aizen, le test ! Tu veux Orihime ?

-Oui !

-Tu la trouve belle ?

-Magnifique !

-Tu l'aimes ?

-…

-J'ai dit : Tu l'aimes ?

-Je…ne comprends pas le sens de cette question…

-JE TE DEMANDE BOUGRE D'AHURI SI TU AIMES HIME, PARCE QUE SI JAMAIS TU COMPTE T'AMUSER AVEC ELLE…

-Désolé, désolé, je l'aime comme un fou, comme un soldat, comme une star de cinéma! Balbutia précipitamment le traître.

-Bien, ça ira pour le moment. Dans ce cas là, si jamais tu veux faire ta vie avec elle, il va falloir que tu nous montre que tu peux être son Prince.

-Je suis Dieu.

-Dieu est-il un Prince ?

-Euh…non mais par définition, Dieu est plus haut que le Prince.

Tatsuki attrapa Aizen par le col.

-Si Dieu veut Hime il doit être un Prince.

-Mais il ne peut pas parce que Dieu est Dieu et non un Prince !

-Bien, dans ce cas là je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à t'arracher Orihime et lui trouver un Prince charmant…

-Attend ! C'est bon ! Reprit Sosuke, chassant une image de Orihime et Byakuya chevauchant un balai blanc, un chiffon à poussière dans la main et une éponge dans l'autre de son esprit, d'accord je ferai ce qu'il faut !

-Bravo, tu vois tu peux être un homme, un vrai quand tu veux ! Dans ce cas là, je vais te dire comment faire…

**LIEU : ? HEURE ?**

-Je pensais qu'une fois la fumée disparue tout le monde reviendrait à la normale ?

-Oui, mais ils l'ont respirés trop longtemps, il y aura donc quelques séquelles, rien de grave, expliqua Kuukaku Shiba.

-…, répondit Aizen en regardant la robe de Kenpachi.

-Très bien, alors écoutes moi bien Aizen, on t'a préparé trois épreuves. Pour commencer, tu vas devoir de débrouiller pour trouver la personne qui détient le Nombre d'Or. Ensuite, il te faudra retrouver l'Anneau d'Or, et, si tu réussis, tu auras la Clef d'Or qui te permettra d'ouvrir la Porte d'Or qui mène à la Pièce en Or ou est enfermée Orihime.

-Easy.

-Cependant, avec les gens du Soul Society et quelques membres de ton armée, on a préparé deux trois petits trucs pour pimenter l'épreuve. On a réussi à mettre tout le monde d'accord, ce n'est pas dingue ça ? Cette petite avec sa poêle est décidemment très prometteuse. Et d'ailleurs, avant que j'oublie, on a trouvé un compagnon de route pour toi.

-Vraiment ? demanda Aizen, plein d'espoir d'emporter Gin avec lui.

-Oui oui, il ne devrait pas tarder…tiens le voilà, KUCHIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

-…c'était trop beau.

-Aaah, noble compagnon, on se retrouve…en fait, je me demande pourquoi je vous appelle noble compagnon, Aizen.

-Encore avec ton balai ? (« c'est pas possible, d'où il le sort en premier lieu ce balai ? Blanc, surgit de nulle part, il se l'est forcément sortit du c… »)

-De quoi, ça ? Oui, j'ai eu comme un black out et quand je suis revenu à moi, il y avait ce merveilleux destrier à mes côtés, et j'avais une folle envie de manger de l'ananas…bien que je ne sache toujours pas ce que cela signifie.

-Capitaine !S'exclama Renji Abarai, surgissant de derrière un buisson, une branche et quelques feuilles coincées dans les cheveux, enfin je vous trouve ! Regardez ce que je vous ai préparé, j'ai cueilli des mûres d'ici et je vous ai fait votre tarte, je sais que c'est votre préférée alors…

-Il suffit, Lieutenant, fit Byakuya de sa voix la plus froide tandis que Aizen mettait son écharpe, depuis quand sommes nous devenus si proches ?

-Mais…enfin Capitaine, je croyais…

-Il suffit, dis-je, j'ai une quête à accomplir avec ce gentleman ici présent. Ne me dérange plus pour de telles _futilités_.

« Il a pas tant changé que ça…l'alternance des deux personnalités est très divertissante », songea Aizen en regardant partir un Renji abattu et couvert de givre.

-Bien, on y va ?

**TEMPS : 20 MINUTES PLUS TARD, LIEU : UNE FORET**

-Je ne savais pas que y'avait une forêt aux alentours…

-Et pourtant, tout arrive, saviez vous par exemple que la Soul Society possédait des champs ? **(1)**

-Vraiment ?

L'ambiance était beaucoup plus décontractée désormais. Aizen appréciait plus le noble depuis qu'il avait perdu cet irritable caractère de Prince Guimauve, et Byakuya appréciait la conversation d'Aizen de même, étonnant…

-Et donc je fais infuser mes feuilles de thé dans…

…ou pas.

Un bruit attira soudain leur attention. Le buisson en face d'eux s'agitait, ils sortirent leurs épées, préparés au pire (surtout Aizen qui a une phobie des buissons depuis le chapitre 5 (intervention d'Ulkiki). Une étrange créature sortit du fourré, grand, mince, souple, de longs cheveux blonds, des oreilles pointues et un visage androgyne d'une grande beauté. Il était habillé de vert et portait en bandoulière un grand sac en cuir, débordant de papiers.

-Qui êtes vous ? Interrogea Byakuya, brandissant son balai, l'air menaçant.

-Je m'appelle Legolas, n'ayez crainte mes amis, je suis simplement en train d'effectuer ma mission.

-Une mission ? Comme une quête vous voulez dire ? Demanda Aizen

-C'est ça.

-J'adore les histoires d'aventures ! S'exclama Byakuya, racontez nous donc ! Nous sommes à la recherche d'un Anneau d'Or, pouvez nous vous éclairer ?

Il rêva alors de vertes collines et de noires montagnes, peuplées de créatures toutes plus fantastiques et vaillantes les unes que les autres, luttant sans cesse contre le mal et constituant le dernier rempart contre des forces maléfiques à la recherche de l'Anneau Ultime.

-L'Anneau d'Or ? Vous voulez dire l'Anneau Unique ?

-Oui !

-Comme, voyons voir, l'Anneau de Pouvoir qui est sensé tous les lier et que seul le feu de la Montagne du Destin peut détruire ?

-Celui la même ! Vous savez où il est ?

-L'Anneau qu'Isildur arracha à Sauron d'un geste héroïque ?

-Oui ! Vous _savez_ de quel Anneau il s'agit !

-En fait…non. *Aizen et Kuchiki tombent des nues. Littéralement.*

-Mais…vous êtes un elfe…comme dans les histoires…

-Je m'appelle Legolas, et mon job c'est de livrer le courrier.

-Le courrier ?

L'elfe haussa les épaules.

-Lors de la fin de la guerre, la place boursière du Mordor qui s'est effondrée, a fait chuter les places boursière du royaume une par une, et comme c'est la crise et qu'on n'a pas les moyens de faire la guerre, on se rattrape sur ce qu'on peut. Bon c'est pas tout, mais lequel d'entre vous est Kuchiki Byakuyahglagla ?

-…Pardon ?

-J'ai une lettre pour Mr. Kuchiki Byakuyahglagla, vous le connaissez ?

-Donnez-moi ce courrier, manant !S'insurgea le noble en saisissant la lettre des mains de Legolas.

_Capitaine,_

_La façon dont vous m'avez rejeté la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus m'a brisé le cœur, et m'a fait comprendre que je ne pourrais jamais ravir le votre, et ce de façon définitive. Je ne souhaite pas vous importuner davantage, c'est pourquoi je pars désormais m'installer au Popole Nord, chez les Ananas pour refaire ma vie. Je garde en mémoire tous les souvenirs que nous avons en commun ainsi que l'alliance que vous m'avez donné lors de notre passage dans la baignoire…_

-L'Anneau ?

…_je le conserve précieusement et penserai tous les jours à vous._

_Votre dévoué ancien Vice-Capitaine _

_Abarai Renji_

-Je…ne comprends pas…murmura Byakuya Charmant, dévasté.

-L'Anneau…IL S'EST FAIT LA MALLE AVEC L'ANNEAU ! Rugit Aizen, arrachant le courrier des mains du noble, hé facteur ! D'où vient cette lettre ? Facteur ?

Trop tard, l'elfe était partit voir si l'herbe était plus verte ailleurs.

-Il faut absolument le retrouver avant qu'il n'atteigne le…P…euh…l'endroit ou il compte aller ! Dépêche Kuchiki !

-Le rattraper…pour lui dire…bien sûr qu'il faut le rattraper ! s'exclama soudain le noble, saisit d'une vigueur nouvelle, allons-y !

Ils progressèrent encore quelques minutes sans encombre dans la forêt, Aizen entraîné par un Kuchiki qui avançait au pas de course malgré son encombrant balai (« si vous montiez avec moi nous irions plus vite, compagnon » « … »)

Ils arrivèrent finalement à un endroit où la forêt était coupée en deux par une rivière. Et le spectacle y était…très divertissant.

-Nii-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! entendit-on hurler Rukia avant de se faire avaler par un Chappy géant.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Chire ! Senbonzakura !

Tandis que la pluie de fleur se chargeait de réduire le lapin en charpie, Aizen examina attentivement le décor autour de lui. Des champignons géants tentaient de mâchouiller Uryuu Ishida tandis que Keigo et Mizuiro tiraient le Quincy par le pied afin de l'aider à échapper de l'étreinte dangereuse de cette nourriture. Plus loin encore, un crocodile courrait après Kurosaki Ichigo une boîte de chocolat entre les dents (ne me demandez pas pour quoi faire, je ne vous le dirais pas.), et Aizen ne manqua pas de remarquer bientôt qu'un ornithorynque l'observait de très près.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea l'homme aux kenseikan à sa sœur.

-C'est Kurotshuchi-san, il a dit qu'il avait quelques expériences à tester et qu'il avait besoin de cobayes, il a versé quelque chose sur les plantes et les animaux alentours qui nous ont attaqué…

-Ce paysan rustre fruste illettré barbare archaïque qui n'a jamais chevauché de blanc destrier de sa vie à osé s'en prendre à un membre de notre famille ? S'insurgea Byakuya, il le paiera de sa vie, cet excentrique tête d'épingle…

-Merci, ça ira comme ça, coupa Aizen, nous cherchons votre ami aux cheveux rouges…

-Renji ? S'étonna Rukia, il est passé il y a un moment…

-PAR OU EST IL ALLE ? hurla Byakuya en secouant sa sœur comme un prunier auxquels on essaie d'arracher par la force des noix de cocos.

-P-p-p-paaaar lààààà, répondit Rukia entre deux tremblements et désignant la rivière, suivez le long de la rivière vous arriverez à la mer ! Bonne chance Nii-sama !

Le noble ne perdit pas de temps et s'engagea avec Aizen dans une course effrénée vers la plage.

**TEMPS : QUATRE MINUTES PLUS TARD, LIEU : PLAGE**

Sous le sunliiiight des tropiiiiiqueeeuh ! Il fait bon de vivre ! Le temps était radieux, ciel bleu sans le moindre nuage, soleil qui tape sur la tête à plus de trente degrés, c'est la belle vie ! Et sur le sable, on s'amuse, Yamamoto s'éclate à jeter des cailloux dans l'eau pour les faire ricochet, Urahara manigance on ne sait trop quoi sur son transat, Omaeda écoute de la musique sur son hamac dont les arbres qui le soutiennent ne vont pas tarder à céder sous le poids, et Ikkaku, Zaraki et Shunsui dansent à la mode des ivrognes, une bouteille de saké à la main. Il fait vraiment bon de vivre, au camp des nudistes.

…

Au camp des nudistes ?

-Allons, allons ! Gronda Aizen en regardant Kuchiki vomir, il faut être fort, je vous en prie, je pensais que les nobles avaient l'estomac bien accroché !

-Ce…Ce…horrible…ridé…pruneau…balbutia difficilement Byakuya en pointant le Capitaine Commandant du doigt.

-Faites abstraction de l'horreur, pensez à Renji !

-V…vous avez raison, se reprit le noble, reprenant son attitude congelée, j'ai vécu pire (« pire que Yamamoto à poil…y'a pas à dire, c'est rude l'éducation d'un noble » frissonna intérieurement Sosuke)

-Hé…Aizen…dans l'eau…ça ne serait votre…

-Oooooooh oooh oooooh I'm in looove with Judaa-aaas, Judaaa-aas, Ohhhh oooooh ooooh oooooOoooh…

-Ouais, c'est Tosen, répondit Aizen, blasé, regardant Kaname danser à poil dans les vagues turquoise de l'océan.

-Aizen-sama ! Accourut celui-ci, je suis heureux de vous voir ! J'avais justement réfléchis à ce texte de Kierkegaard que nous avions examiné un jour ensemble et que nous avions comparé aux doctrines religieux éclairées d'Averroès, figurez vous que l'exégèse serait la source du problème de…

-Quel étrange comportement, commenta Kuchiki.

-On s'y fait, à force, le rassura Aizen, regardez, trois, deux, un…

Kaname replongea soudainement dans les vagues en effectuant un splendide saut périlleux, atterrit avec un « SPLASH » retentissant et se mettant à exhiber son corps de manière particulièrement suggestive.

-Youhouuuu, Aizeeeeeen ! l'appela son lieutenant, look at me ! I'm a california girl…ça roxe du ponnet!

Et c'est repartit! Abandonnant le pauvre homme à sa nouvelle vie de skizophrène, ils se dirigèrent vers Kisuke Urahara qui avait la décence de porter un pagne. Les fan-girls sont déçues. Et moi aussi.

-Urahara !

Les deux hommes rejoignirent l'homme au bob qui trafiquait des papier à sa table de plage, sous son parasol, un éventail à la main.

-Tiens donc, Kuchikiiiii-saaan, et Aiiizeeen-_sama,_ s'amusa le marchand, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Abarai est partit avec l'Anneau d'Or. Où est-il ?

-Certainement avec Abarai, tu viens de le dire.

-Pas l'Anneau, Abarai !

-Mais l'Anneau est forcément avec Abarai, et donc où Abarai est l'Anneau, par extension, sera aussi.

-D'accord, d'accord, où sont l'Anneau et Abarai dans ce cas ?

-Ensemble.

-Mais encore.

-Dans un endroit où ils sont sûrement tout les deux puisqu'ils ont pris la même destination.

-Je vous en prie, dit d'une voix plaintive le noble en empêchant Aizen de dégainer son sabre, j'ai besoin de…il y a eu un terrible malentendu…

-Oh pauvre garçon, une peine de cœur ? Raconte à Tonton Kisuke…

-Rien du tout ! Nous sommes pressés !

-Bon, bon, soupira Kisuke, l'air déçu, et moi qui voulais seulement un peu de compagnie pour me distraire…je m'ennuie tellement sans Yoruichi…je suppose que je me fais vieux et que personne ne veut écouter les imbécilités d'un vieux gâteux comme moi qui possède le Nombre d'Or…

-Quoi ?

-Mais je ne vous retiens pas Messieurs, bonne journée !

***10 minutes et quelques baffes plus tard…***

-Touvours un plaivir de faire des affaires avec foua Aiven ! Reffiens fite ! salua Urahara le bob de travers.

-Vite, sauvons nous, marmonna Aizen en enroulant le précieux morceau de papier où le Nombre d'Or était inscrit.

- Peut-être devrions-nous songer à une halte ? Certes, les personnages présents sont quelque peu déconcertants, mais l'endroit est tout à fait propice à un temps de repos.

-TOSEN REND MOI MA TRUIIIIIITEEEEEEEE ! hurla Omaeda, la graisse débordant de toute part tandis qu'il courrait après le métis qui brandissait victorieusement un poisson au dessus de sa tête.

-Une première tong ! Entonna Ikkaku

-Puis une seconde ! Compléta Shunsui

-Ainsi commence la marche des tongs ! reprirent-ils en chœur.

-Hé, qui c'est c'lle là ? Demanda Zaraki, pointant une jeune fille en Maillot de bain qui se promenait un grand panier dans les mains.

-Je suis Némésis, Prêtresse de la Mèche, Grande Coiffeuse de ce monde-ci et d'autre, et si je puis me permettre, cher Monsieur, je pense pouvoir être utile à votre coiffure hérissée…avez-vous entendu parler du lissage à la brésilienne ?

-Oui…bon…haut les cœurs !

**TEMPS : 40 MINUTES PLUS TARD, LIEU : DESERT**

Après avoir longé le long de l'eau un certain temps, les deux Shinigamis s'étaient tournés vers l'étendue de sable qui poudrait au loin et avaient poursuivit leur route, à travers les cactus géants et sous un soleil de plomb. Aizen regrettait d'ailleurs fortement de ne pas être habillé plus chaudement. En effet, il le comprit très vite, il n'y a aucune chance de mourir de chaud dans le désert lorsqu'on est accompagné d'un Kuchiki ayant le pouvoir de geler n'importe quoi du regard, parvenant même à faire tomber de la neige lorsqu'il haussait un peu le ton.

- Sommes-nous de retour dans votre pays ?

-Non. Le Hueco Mundo n'a pas de cactus, juste des arbres de Quartz, répondit Sosuke, de la buée s'échappant de ses lèvres. Et il ne peut pas faire jouir...euh jour. Il ne peut pas faire jour.

-J'ai bien peur que nous ne fassions fausse route, s'il est parti au Nord, ce n'est pas dans le désert que nous le trouveront…nous ferions mieux de…

Soudain, surgissant d'un cactus, une bête inconnue fit son apparition.

-Que…s'exclama le noble, ses yeux s'ouvrant d'au moins deux millimètres.

Doté de deux pattes grotesques, un taille crayon géant se mit à charger, droit en direction de la tête du noble, qui, surpris, n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

*CLACK*

Menaçante, une tornade de rouge et de noir avait soudain surgit, tranchant fermement le fer de la bête qui gisait désormais inerte sur le sol.

-Oh…oh…Taichoooooo ! Chouina Abarai Renji, se jetant dans les bras de son capitaine, j…j'ai eu siiiiiii peur en le voyant vous attaquer, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si…

-Renji, si tu savais comme je regrette de m'être emporté lors de notre dernière rencontre ! Ne pars pas, je t'en prie, reste avec moi, nous ferons ensemble les meilleures tartes aux myrtilles du monde !

-…vous le pensez vraiment, taicho ?

Byakuya attira alors l'homme aux cheveux écarlate contre lui pour l'entraîner dans…enfin voilà, vous savez.

Sosuke soupira. Un éclat doré luisant au soleil attira vite son attention, il ramassa l'objet qui produisait la lumière en question et fut ravi de constater qu'il s'agissait d'un Anneau en Or, celui-là même que la Dégénérée-Aux-Coups-De-Poêle-Facile lui avait demandé de trouver.

-Hé ! Mais maintenant on a le Nombre d'Or, l'Anneau, il ne manque plus qu'à aller chercher la Clef !

-G…génial, souffla Renji, partez devant, on…on arrive…

**TEMPS : UNE HEURE PLUS TARD, LIEU : CHÂTEAU**

Aizen avait pris le soin de s'arrêter pour se débarrasser de la boue et de la sueur qui lui collaient à la peau, une fois changé, il entreprit d'atteindre le château orange qu'il voyait au loin.

Il pénétra sans encombre dans l'enceinte de la bâtisse, saluant au passage quelques têtes connues (Ulquiorra qui fondit en larmes et s'éloigna en toute hâte en le voyant « bon débarras », Nnoitra poursuivit par une gamine aux cheveux verts qui s'amusait à jouer au même jeu que Tatsuki avait joué avec lui, Lilynette et Yachiru qui jouaient au dada sur le dos de Starrk, etc.)

Il traversa des couloirs élégamment décorés de Potirons, Citrouilles, Courgettes et autres Cucurbitacées, foulant des tapis toujours aussi motivés, il finit par franchir une grande porte taillée dans le pépin géant d'un potiron qui avait dû servir de fondation au château. De l'autre côté, il semblait que c'était la salle du trône. Encore une fois, il vit quelques têtes connues, notamment Hitsugaya en train de courir pour tenter d'échapper à sa Lieutenante, Hallibel, Yoruichi et Soi Fon qui tentaient de lui faire essayer une fraise. Pas l'habit. Pas Ichigo. Une _vraie_ fraise géante.

Plus loin, assis sur son fauteuil en mousse ouvragé, se tenait un individu suspect à tête de citrouille, des trous en forme de triangles en guise d'yeux et une bouche taillée à la scie.

-Salut à toi, Aizen Sosuke.

-Mmh, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-King Pumpkin ! Sa Majesté des Citrouilles, son Altesse du Potiron, ou King tout simplement. Tu as ce qu'on t'a demandé de trouver ?

-J'ai le Nombre d'Or. Phi.

-Bien joué ! Et l'Anneau ?

-Aussi. Mais étant donné qu'il a été trouvé dans ma baignoire il a en réalité toujours été ma propriété.

-Non, je l'ai égaré quand j'ai fait un tour dans ta salle de bain pour prendre des photos pour l'Assos' des femmes Shinigamis.

-TU QUOI ? S'étrangla le méchu.

-Relaaaaaax, apaisa King, allez, Cère Chalope, j'en ai besoin maintenant, avant qu'ils n'arrivent…le Gang des Kiwis…les kiwis…ils sont là, ils nous écoutent, partouuuuuuut où je vais, ils se cachent, ils veulent ma peau !

La tête de citrouille avait presque hurlé ces mots et semblait en proie à une véritable crise de démence. Tandis qu'elle se calmait, Aizen observa le reste de la salle. Ryuu et Gin s'éclatait comme des petits fous sur leur jeu de « Pouokémon » d'après ce que le traître avait compris, et Shiba Kuukaku et Tatsuki discutaient prêt du manteau de la cheminée, un verre à la main.

-Bien, reprit King en se remettant de ses émotions, puisque tu as été capable de triompher de toutes les épreuves qu'on t'a fait sub…je veux dire inflig…euh, voilà, tu vas enfin pouvoir prendre la Clef d'Or. MAIS, reprit la Citrouille tandis que Aizen avait peine à masquer sa déception, tu dois trouver la morale de l'histoire d'abord.

-LA QUOI ? hurla le Shinigami.

King soupira.

-La morale, la morale cher ami, tout conte de fée a un début, un milieu, une fin, un Prince, une Princesse, un dragon, et une morale ! Alors tu veux ton Happy End et ta princesse ? D'accord, mais tu dois d'abord me fournir la morale de ton histoire. A cette condition seulement je te donnerais la clef de la pièce où est enfermé Orihime.

Aizen soupira.

-Alleeeez Sosuke, l'encouragea l'orange, pense à tout ce qui t'es arrivé ces derniers temps, depuis l'arrivée de la fée à ton arrivée ici.

Le méché passa en mode « flash-back ». Des images lui traversèrent l'esprit. Il avait toujours pensé que l'avenir lui appartenait. Qu'il n'avait qu'à s'asseoir tranquillement dans son fauteuil et regarder son armée faire le reste, comme on regarde Brandon se faire larguer par Brenda dans son fauteuil le dimanche matin devant les feux de l'amour, tranquillement parce qu'on _sait _que les choses ne peuvent être et ne seront autres . Il revit l'apparition de Coolhorn, la fumée sillonner le ciel, Grimmjow le harceler sexuellement, Ulquiorra l'agresser, le sourire moqueur de Gin, Kurosaki le regarder d'un air enfantin, sa première rencontre avec Orihime, les Shinigamis de la Soul Society qui étaient devenus fous…

-Ça y est, reprit soudain Aizen, un petit sourire aux lèvres, j'ai la réponse, Pumpkin, la morale de cette histoire est…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. En haillons, les larmes aux yeux et décoiffé comme c'est pas permis, Nnoitra déboula soudainement dans la salle du trône, pour venir se pendre aux jupes d'Aizen.

-Aiiizeeeen-samaaaaa, geignit-il larmoyant, et Aizen remarqua qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques dents au passage, vous devez m'écouter.

-Encore toi, Nnoitra ? fit Sosuke, agacé, qu'est-ce que tu as donc de si important à me dire ? Tu ne vois pas que tu me déranges ?

-Aizen-sama, souffla Nnoitra, je voulais vous parler du complot…cette histoire, cette femme…il pointa Kuukaku du doigt qui bavardait toujours gaiement près de la cheminée. Elle finit par daigner lui accorder son attention et avança d'un pas décidé vers l'espada.

-Encore toi ? S'exclama-t-elle, bon, on en finira jamais, alors dépêche toi de cracher le morceau à ton patron.

-De quel morceau parle-t-elle ? interrogea Aizen, tournant son regard vers King qui s'était mis à jouer avec sa couronne.

-Aizen-sama, reprit Nnoitra, la voix plus ferme, écoutez moi bien. L'autre jour, en me promenant dans Las Noches, je suis tombée sur Kuukaku Shiba et Charlotte Coolhorn en train de discuter. Bien sûr, poli, civilisé et attentionné comme je suis, je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de leur faire savoir ma présence et les ait laissé terminé leur conversation…

-Tu veux dire que tu t'es planqué comme un rat dans le but de nous écouter oui !

-…et là, surprise ! Shiba avait élaboré un plan démoniaque, incluant une substance qu'elle avait elle-meme crée à partir de notes volées à Urahara avec l'aide de Shihoin, elles ont tout planifié dans le but que ça soit la fin…la fin de …

-La Fin du Monde ? Interrogea Aizen ?

-La Fin des Haricots ? Intervint Pumpkin

-La fin de la guerre ! La guerre entre la Soul Society et le Hueco Mundo ! En mettant hors d'état de nuire les armées des deux côtés et en favorisant votre…euh…relation avec le genre humain…cette femme est un Génie Démoniaque ! reprit le Quinta en pointant Kuukaku du doigt, c'est l'Être Maléfique suprême, elle a réussit à presque elle toute seul de mettre fin à la guerre, elle a mis hors d'états de nuire des centaines, des milliers de soldats d'élite sans quasiment avoir à lever le petit doigt ! Elle…

Nnoitra ne finit jamais sa phrase, Nel venait de débarquer dans la salle du trône, la poêle de Tatsuki à la main, sous sa forme adulte.

-Kami-sama, murmura Nnoitra horrifié, avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Kuukaku tira une bouffée de son porte-cigarette et planta son regard dans celui d'Aizen.

-Ce que Jirga vient de dire, tout de suite…C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Tu comptes me faire quelque chose ?

Sosuke et elle s'affrontèrent encore quelques instants du regard, puis Aizen soupira.

-Je ne sais pas, reprit-il, désabusé, pour l'instant j'ai juste envie de retrouver Orihime…j'en ai tellement vu aujourd'hui, un peu de bordel de plus où de moins…je m'en moque, franchement.

-Bien, bien, fit Pumpkin, dans ce cas là Sosuke, vient dire à Tata, dans son oreille, la réponse à la question que je t'ai posée.

Aizen s'avança et chuchota quelques mots dans la cavité qui servait d'oreille )à la citrouille, qui s'illumina, littéralement, comme les lanternes d'Halloween.

-Parfait ! Tu vas récupérer ta Clef, une minute, DOBBY !

Avec un *CRACK* retentissant, une étrange petite créature apparut. Minuscule, de longues oreilles et de grands yeux verts et ronds, il tenait un chaton bleu électrique et très agressif dans ses mains, qui ne cessait de le griffer et de le mordre.

-Majesté, fit le petit elfe d'une voix aiguë, j'ai trouvé ce chaton devant la porte du palais et…

-Attends…tu es Grimmjow, n'est-ce pas ? Intervint Szayel qui s'était tenu tranquille dans son coin jusque là, bouge pas, j'ai ce qu'il te faut…

Il fit sortir de sa poche une étrange potion qu'il fit avaler au chaton, qui se transforma en un arrancar aux cheveux bleus, la mine renfrognée.

-Mffri, articula t-il difficilement, crachant quelques touffes de poils bleus, jé cru ke jallé jamé retrouvais mon éta normal…

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Hallibel.

-Ah, la transformation a du perturber quelque peu sa façon de parler, il passe brutalement du miaulement à la parole humaine, il est un peu désarçonné, il va bientôt revenir à la normale.

-Je rêve, s'insurgea Nanao en soulevant ses lunettes, il fait des fautes même en parlant…

-Dobby, passe moi la clef que je t'ai donné tout à l'heure.

L'elfe s'inclina et dirigea sa main vers sa chaussette, que Aizen n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître.

-Pitit Ange ! S'insurgea-t-il, où avez-vous…

-Voilà Monsieur, dit Dobby en sortant une clef finement ouvragée de sa chaussette, prenez ceci pour allez chercher votre bien aimée, Monsieur Sa Noble Majesté, Altesse Sérinissime à la Mèche Brillante…

-Oui, bon, je prends la Clef, mais je reviendrais plus tard pour la chaussette ! Où est la chambre ?

Pumpkin écarta son trône dévoilant, Ô surprise, comme par magie, une porte cachée derrière.

Sosuke s'avança, et inséra la Clef dans la serrure. Il la fit pivoter vers la gauche, et Ô surprise…

-Je rêve ou cette porte n'était pas fermée à clef ?

-Ah bon ? S'étonna King en épluchant des carottes, on a du oublier de la fermer.

-Dans ce cas là _pourquoi _avoir fait tout ce cinéma pour me donner la Clef ?

-A l'époque, on savait pas que la porte serait ouverte.

« Quelle bande de nuls ! » ragea intérieurement Aizen, en entrant dans la pièce. Celle-ci se révéla être une chambre, spacieuse, décorée tout en or et rose, avec un immense lit au milieu.

Sur ce lit, Orihime était assise, écrivant quelque chose sur un carnet. Lorsqu'elle vit entrer Aizen, elle lui accorda son plus beau sourire et vint se blottir dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa, et chemin faisant, il n'oublia pas de fermer la porte à clef, de _l'intérieur _cette fois-ci.

« Voilà, songea-t-il en se débarrassant de ses vêtements, maintenant c'est _vraiment _une Happy End ».

**TEMPS : CINQ ANS PLUS TARD, LIEU : LAS NOCHES**

-Alleeeeez Mamaaan, s'il-te-plait, encore un peu !

-Non, non, mon chéri, répondit Orihime d'une voix douce, il est l'heure d'aller se coucher maintenant, sinon demain tu seras trop fatigué pour aller rendre visite à Tonton Renji et Tonton Byakuya à la Soul Society ! Et tu n'es pas fatigué après avoir couru dans tout les sens chez Kuukaku avec Yachiru et Lilynette ?

-Un peu, admit l'enfant légèrement boudeur, d'accord, je vais me coucher, mais avant tu me raconte une histoire ?

Orihime embrassa son fils sur le front.

-D'accord, laquelle tu veux écouter ?

-Celle avec le Prince Charmant qui sauve la Princesse !

-D'accord, allonge toi mon chéri…tiens, prend ton doudou…alors…_Il était une fois dans Royaume lointain nommé Hueco Mundo, un Roi qui s'appelait Sosuke Aizen, qui désespérait de trouver une épouse. Un jour, le Roi Aizen décida qu'il était plus que temps pour lui de forcer le destin et de trouver son âme sœur. Le Roi Aizen brava mille dangers, affronta des monstres par centaines pour enfin réussir à trouver la Princesse qui enchantera sa vie. Il affronta le chaos et y trouva au milieu, une lumière, seule lueur d'espoir de ce monde corrompu. Le Roi Aizen avait enfin trouvé sa princesse, mais les obstacles pour que s'accomplisse leur « Happy End » étaient encore nombreux. Sosuke dû escalader des montagnes et affronter des dragons. Il défia le sage de la montagne polaire et triompha d'un déluge grâce à son courage. Il lui fallut ensuite mettre en avant ses qualités pour toucher le cœur de sa belle Orihime, et à son tour, elle lui rendit ses grâces. Il finit par vaincre les dernières abominations que le Destin avait mit entre lui et sa promise, et bientôt une porte fut le dernier obstacle qui les séparait. Une fois réunis, ils ne se quittèrent plus jamais. Ils s'installèrent dans le palais du Prince, où ils vécurent heureux…_et espérèrent avoir encore beaucoup d'enfant, acheva Mme Aizen, anciennement Inoue, en regardant son fils serrer dans ses bras son doudou en forme de croissant de lune coiffé d'un bonnet de nuit que Szayel avait créé pour lui.

Elle sortit doucement de la chambre de son fils et se dirigea vers la partie du palais qui était réservé à elle et à son mari. Celui-ci était agenouillé à une table, exécutant une calligraphie destinée à féliciter Ryuu et Hallibel pour l'engrossement (c'est joliment dit, mais Aizen l'a vraiment écrit comme ça, il n'a jamais vraiment aimé Ryuu et c'est réciproque…) de cette dernière. Aizen avait depuis longtemps renoncé à sa mèche, en même temps qu'il avait renoncé à vouloir contrôler le monde. Coiffé comme lorsqu'il était au Soul Society (les lunettes en moins, ça lui donnait l'air tellement cruche…), il se leva pour prendre sa femme dans ses bras et lui demanda :

-Ça a été ?

-Il dort, répondit Orihime radieuse, tu as bientôt fini ?

-Presque. Je termine la calligraphie et ensuite je rajoute quelques modifications sur le faire-part de mariage de Tatsuki et Charlotte, la finition ne me plaît plus tant que ça, j'en ai encore pour dix minutes.

-Je t'attends, lui fit Orihime avec un regard éloquent.

-…tout compte fait, ça peu attendre demain matin…Madame Aizen…rajouta Sosuke, en caressant le ventre une nouvelle fois rond de sa femme.

**RIDEAU **

* * *

_Et voilà chers lecteurs, la véritable histoire du Roi Aizen et de la Princesse Inoue ! Mais l'histoire étant ce qu'elle est, je suppose que vous avez droit à quelques bonus, des choses que j'ai gardées inexpliquées jusqu'à la fin, je vous les livre ici !_

**SEQUENCE BONUS * Insérer jingle publicitaire ici***

1) Doc, Marty et Lauren assistèrent au mariage de Aizen et Inoue, ils fournirent la calèche d'époque dans laquelle les mariés atteignirent la mairie.

2) Las Noches abandonna son idée de rendre le thé des Shinigamis salés. Ils abandonnèrent cette initiative à place de celle qui leur permettrait d'échanger du « sable magique » contre du Nutella

3) Reverso a créé un traducteur Aizen/Japonais qui a facilité la vie de tout Las Noches depuis

4) Barragan a ouvert un restaurant

5) Luppi est devenu la nourrice des enfants de Charlotte et de Tatsuki

6) Di Roy cherche encore les lentilles d'Aizen dans le désert

7) Ce fut à la suite de l'introduction de la série télé nommée « superman » dans sa vie par son humaine de femme que Aizen décida de changer de coupe de cheveux.

8) Aizen obtint un prix Nobel Shinigami en Mathématiques

9) Kaname Tosen ne redevint jamais totalement normal. Il mène une vie de Popstar le jour et d'écrivain dépressif à succès la nuit, il est moins souvent à Las Noches, la santé mentale d'Aizen ne s'en porte que mieux.

10) Gin et Ryuu restèrent très bons amis. Gin et Rangiku furent toujours invités le dimanche à prendre une tasse de café, les dames parlant chiffons et ses messieurs jouant à leur jeu favori, le scrabble…je déconne, vous savez lequel.

11) Ulquiorra redevint normal, mais il était parfois sujet à de rougissements incontrôlés. Heureusement, sa sœur prit toujours soin de lui et il noua une amitié certaine avec Byakuya Kuchiki.

12) Grimmjow et sa sœur allèrent déguster tout les soirs des pâtisseries chez Barragan jusqu'à explosion ventrale, en compagnie de Kuukaku Shiba le plus souvent.

13) La Soul Society fêta depuis le carnaval dignement tous les ans.

14) Yamamoto établit un espace « Culs-nus » à la Soul Society

15) Kenpachi finit par se débarrasser de sa passion pour les robes. En revanche, il prit toujours un grand soin de ses cheveux et ne les attacha plus jamais, sous l'œil bienveillant de sa coiffeuse attitrée.

16) Byakuya a encore son balai blanc. Il l'utilise tous les jours. Avec Renji. Personne ne sait pour quoi.

17) Hitsugaya ne s'est plus jamais insurgé d'être traité de gamin

18) Nnoitra finit avec Nel. Cependant, la poêle à frire ayant fait des dommages irréversibles, ils ne purent avoir d'enfants.

19) L'ingrédient « secret » qui fit que le gâteau de Byakuya et Renji fut délicieux et qui fait la fierté de la maison Luisenbarg, est en réalité un peu d'urine de ce dernier.

20) Hitch organisa la rencontre entre Charlotte et Tatsuki à la demande de Aizen.

21) Le compte en banque d' Aizen prit un sacré coup. La facture totale possédait pas moins de quinze zéros, et il ne put payer qu'en déracinant tous les arbres en quartz de son désert qu'il revendit un à un.

22) Les arbres furent remplacés par des arbres à caramels et fruitiers par Szayel depuis. Ceux qui attaquent les gens furent plantés par Mayuri.

23) Le vampire qui jouait de l'orgue (et dont nous ne dévoilerons pas l'identité car, franchement, Edward Cullen n'a rien a faire dans cette histoire) revint pour jouer du piano le soir du mariage d'Aizen et Inoue.

24) L s'appelle en réalité Edward Lawliet Coil. Lewis une mesure de sécurité, histoire que vous ne puissiez pas écrire son nom dans vos Death Note. (L'auteur n'admettra jamais qu'il s'est trompé)

25) Ichimaru joue vraiment au bingo

26) Legolas livre encore du courrier

27) Renji a finalement atteint le Popole Nord dans sa relation avec Byakuya.

28) Le nom du petit garçon d'Aizen et Inoue est « Tsukiyouji ». Cela signifie « Le Prince de la nuit de clair de lune ». Il a les cheveux de son père et leur couleur, la couleur des yeux de son père également mais leur forme est celle de ceux de mère.

29) L'enfant qu'Orihime attend est une fille.

30) Inoue et Aizen achetèrent un chat, Nekoo.

31) Pumpkin hérita du doudou d'Aizen, Pitit Ange, à la mort de Dobby.

32) La morale de l'histoire d'Aizen est « L'avenir appartient à celui qui le construit ». En effet, il a toujours cru pouvoir tout avoir de son trône sans rien avoir à faire, devoir se bouger pour obtenir ce qu'il veut lui a permit de comprendre qu'il n'aurait jamais rien sans rien, et que s'il voulait son Happy End, c'était à lui de le bâtir.

33) La vraie morale de cette histoire est bien sûr « Ne pariez jamais avec Nekoo »

**THE END **

* * *

**(1) Clin d'œil à Chaussange**

**Voilà…c'est la fin, merci énormément à vous tous, lecteurs, lectrices, pour votre soutien, vos messages privés, vos reviews, clins d'oeils et autres, j'ai été énormément sensible à toutes les petites attentions que j'ai reçu et j'espère que la fin vous a plu. Voici maintenant les réponses aux reviews du chapitre 11, place, place !**

**Yurika Schiffer**** :** Ton frère va mieux, grâce à toi, Kami-sama merci xD

Oui, la référence était Fort Boyard, bien joué, ton cadeau est Ylforte enveloppé dans du papier cadeau ! Le colis sera livré par Legolas. Deux blonds pour le prix d'un :') Et oui c'est toujours Olivier Minne qui présente l'émission xD Ce mec…Musclor :p Et Renji n'_était_ pas d'accord pour un plan à trois, il c'est l'_est_, c'est toujours d'actualité…qu'est-ce que…non non ne t'évanouis pas ! Les secours, viiiiteee ! Merci énormément de m'avoir soutenu, j'espère que la fin t'a amusée :')

**Freak :** Ha ha, voilà Freak ! Oui j'ai réussi à caser tout ce que tu voulais, et j'avoue avoir peut-être un peu abusé de Ryuu ^^ tu m'en veux pas ? J'espère que son insertion et son futur t'on plu, j'ai essayé de respecter ton personnage du mieux que je pouvais Merci encore de ton soutien, j'espère que tu t'es marré ^^

**Anja-Chan** : Il n'est jamais trop tard pour commenter, telle est ma devise ^^ Le fait que le tu le fasses quand même me touche beaucoup, j'aime savoir que cette fic n'est pas totalement inutile puisqu'elle te fait rire ^^ j'espère que la fin t'a plu !

**Lili-le-cake-barjo**** :** J'adore ton pseudo…tu me le vends ? *_* je te l'échange contre ce que tu veux euh…Stark par exemple !

Stark : Quoi ?

GDA : Aizen en a bavé, méchamment, c'est pour ça que je lui ai quand même réservé une Happy End ^^ Merci pour ton soutien, j'espère que tu as autant ri dans ce dernier et bordélique chapitre…kiss !

**Nesrine-chan** : Je t'enverrai Szayel dans ton lycée, vous danserez la Rumba ensemble en transformant tout ce qui est autour de vous en méchants buveurs de thé et méchus ! Et puis il n'est pas dit que j'arrêterai d'écrire des fics, ma prochain fic de Bleach devrait être dans le même esprit, donc tu vois, les Sans-Cerveaux ne te laisseront pas tomber !

Merci énormément pour tes reviews, elles sont dynamiques, ça me fous la pêêêêêche ! :D

**Cerise-san :** Ghyahahahahahahahaha ! Ton commentaire m'a fait rire ^^ Le ByaRen t'es destiné très chère, et je sais pas pourquoi mais je pense à toi quand on parle du popole nord…Merci énormément grande auteuse, update vite !

Smack !

**King Pumpkin** : Toi alors…tu t'es taillé la part du lion dans ce chapitre, autant au niveau de la présence que des requêtes ! Je sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour insérer tout ça xD ! Enfin, tout est bien qui finit bien, les kiwis ont finis en prison et le Roi des Cucurbitacées continue à faire ses conneries en toute quiétude :')

Merci et merci de t'être impliqué à ce point :p ton soutien fut très divertissant et instructif à la fois, j'espère que la fin t'a plu et qu'on aura l'occasion de se réinspirer des éléments mutuellements ^^

See youuuuuu :D

**Ignescence ****:** Il les jette ! YAMAMOTO JETTE DES CAILLOUX ! A POIL ! DANS L'EAU ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais pas faire XD j'espère que l'insertion de ta demande t'a satisfaite :p j'ai essayé de traiter ça de façon originale 8)

Que…tu fais quoi avec ce bazooka…non…arrête…je voulais pas te traumatiser, je voulais pas, pitiééééé !

Ps : I love You :p

**ChaoticHollow **; Mais si je connais ton visage ! Grand, blond, séduisant, les cheveux dans le vent, c'est toi ! *regarde CH mourir et renaître*

OUI J'Y AI CRU, mais en même temps je suis contente que tu aie surveccu, si tu étais mort, comment aurais-tu pu me donner ton avis sur ce dernier chapitre ?

Tosen Gaga, Aizen qui souffre, tout ça a très bien marché :p La personne que Ulkiki assassine avec sa poupée Vaudou est un Cookilleur.C'est un être grand, à la forme ronde, fait de pate à gâteau et de pépites de chocolats. Si tu en vois un, surtout cours, on ne plaisante pas avec les Cookilleurs, et leurs acolyte, LES ZOMBRIOCHHHEEEES O_o

…

J'espère que le chapitre fut plus EPIC que EPIC FAIL XD j'ai hâte d'entendre ton avis dessus, on se retrouve très vite

**Siphirith **: Ouh la la, un, deux, trois…trois reviews ? :O pour moi ? *_*

T'étais pas obligée voyons *range la massue qu'elle brandissait d'un air menaçant*, Oui c'est le slogan de Fort Boyard, toi t'as fricoté avec le père Fourras hein… ? NE MENS PAS, je vois tout… Grimmi en chaton, il en a fait baver à Dobby, et je le soupçonne d'être responsable indirectement ou directement de sa mort prématurée…j'enverrai L mener l'enquête !

Et que…oh ? Tu aimes Ukitake-Chapelier ? Puisque cette fic est finie et que je vends tous les articles, celui-là je te laisse :') Je sais, pas besoin de me remercier, c'est moi qui te remercie de ton soutien :')

Amusez-vous bieeen (8) :p

**LittleFly** : x 3 commentaires aussi *_* là je suis plus que ravie, honorée, enchantée également, ça me fait plaisir que tu sois passée ^^ je sais que tu aime le AiHime, donc je crois que la fin te fera plaisir ^^

Pardon pour l'image de Yamamoto… :p on se retrouve au détour d'une review ! encore merci :D

**ChiharuXXXmanga**: encore un pseudo du tonnerre de Zeus ! Vous les trouvez où ? Ulkiki allait faire des choses à Aizen que l'honneur et la décence m'empêche de dire afin de protéger tes chastes yeux. Parfaitement. Nel et la poêle, et Katossen Perry qui s'ébat joyeusement dans les vagues, oui oui tout y est :p et d'ailleurs je t'offre le Best Of Tosen pour toi, écouter avant la rentrée des classes, histoire de te remonter le moral :')

Le couple Tatsuki/Charlotte…je sais pas combien de lecteurs tu vas traumatiser avec ça :p hé hé, on devrait faire équipe :')

Merci Merci et Merfi (à la mode Kisuke ^^) d'avoir commenté, Hugs !

**The Royal Cat** : Nooooon reviennns à la viiiiie ! Il est là, il est vivant, il est heureux à la fin ^^ je sais pas si tu liras la suite étant donné que tu as commenté le chapitre un, mais si c'est le cas et que tu me lis à l'instant je te remercie d'avoir reviewé et j'espère que tu t'es bien marrée quand même :p Merci !

**Nemesisprojet-son :** Faudra que tu m'explique l'origine de ce pseudo, je sais je demande au dernier chapitre, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ^^

J'espère que ton apparition t'a plus, Ô grande Némésis, prêtresse de la Mèche XD Merci beaucoup *_*

**Chaussange **: J'espère que ton destin t'a plu PITIT ANGE ! BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Je me suis inspirée de l'accent Simpsionesque d'Homer pour le créer :') Il est même TRES BIEN FOUTU le méchu, j'ai casé tes champignons, Dobby, les lunettes (Nanaoooo :D ) , Chappy, le crocodile, le taille crayon, Papi Yama, Kenpanche Neige, la danse des tongs, l'ornythorinque…mais pardonne moi, j'ai pas réussi à trouver de la place pour le piment T.T

Par contre j'espère que l'histoire de Byabya et Renjiji t'a plu xD tu me l'a presque entièrement inspirée, Ô cinglée :p

Avant que j'oublie, j'ai dit à Sosuke que tu étais en partie responsable de la facture faramineuse qu'il a dû payer…il te cherche…cours…COURS !

Love You :D

Mouah ! (l)

**Nekookami:** Tout commence et se termine avec toi ^^

La référence était FORT BOYARD BOUDE D'ANESSE, oui, oui, et je déplore toute responsabilité dans l'utlisiation que Chaussange a fait de son apparition…bon d'accord l'idée du Doudou c'était moi, mais est-ce totalement ma faute ? L'esprit des Sans-Cerveaux m'a totalement imprégné…

Et je t'ai repris la poêle…mais je veux bien te la rendre

*CRACK* !

Ça c'était pour AiHime que tu m'as forcé à écrire !

*CRACK*

Ça c'était pour les commentaires foireux !

*Brandit la poêle…l'abaisse et prend Nekoo dans ses bras*

Maintenant cââââââliiiiiiiiiiiiin *_* parce que je me serais jamais autant amusée sans toi ^^

C'était peut être pas une si mauvaise idée en fait

Un cadeau ?

…

Allez, prend Grimmi et L, _preeeeeend _te dis-je, si, si, j'insiste, ça me fait plaisir :')

J'espère que c'est la première et dernière fic sur pari que tu me force à faire ^^

Ma prochaine fic bleachienne sera totalement inspirée par moi

Oui, ça craint, tu peux le dire :')

En tout cas merci également pour ton soutien pas à pas dans la fic…on se retrouve dans la tienne pour fêter bientôt un nouveau chapitre j'espère !

* * *

**Merde, c'est vraiment la fin…je pleure limite…**

**Merci tout le monde, je vous aime, adore, adule, admire, vénère, pour m'avoir supporté 12 fois…j'espère que j'aurais encore quelques reviews pour avoir une idée de la qualité de la fin, de ceux qui lisent et qui sont habitués comme de ceux qui lisent et n'ont pas encore eu l'occasion de commenter. **

**Je répondrais pas MP aux utilisateurs enregistrés et mettrai à jour le chapitre d'ici une semaine pour ceux qui ne le sont pas.**

**Allez, il est temps de se dire adieu !**

**Au Revoir !**

**Adios !**

**Hasta La Vista !**

**See You Soon !**

**A…**

***SBENG***

**Aizen: Depuis le temps que je rêve de le faire…jusqu 'à la fin elle aura fait des conneries ! A plus ! **

**GDA**


	13. BONUS: Allo ween? Ici trouille

**Oui je sais, je suis en retard, honteux car le chapitre est prêt depuis le mois d'Octobre déjà ^^ mon excuse ?**

**Euuh…oh ! Là bas ! Nnoitra en caleçon à paillettes !**

**Allez, voilà un chapitre bonus, pas très long, mais qui j'espère amusera les lecteurs de la première heure et encouragera d'autres à rentrer dans le monde du délire.**

**Chapitre bonus spécial Halloween, avec un crossover et du bordel comme on l'aime.**

**Sorti le 5 novembre. What else ?**

**En avant !**

* * *

**ATTENTION, CECI EST UN AUTO-COUP DE PUB**

**« Vous en avez assez des Mary-Sue, des histoires où des filles dotées de talents extraordinaires sauvent le monde en claquant des doigts pour finir par épouser Byakuya Kuchiki ?  
GUN D'ANGE A LA SOLUTION**

**Dans sa nouvelle fic, « Pas ma tasse de thé », suivez le parcours d'Ocha Yume, vétérante incompétente au sein de la première division dont l'anticonformisme n'a d'égal que son manque de talent dans le métier de Shinigami, dans sa croisade pour se sortir de situation complètement dingues et bordéliques à l'aide, non pas de sa licorne enchantée, mais de ses deux neurones et d'un bout de chewing-gum. »**

**L'auteur vous garantit une fic hors-normes et chaotique en tout point.**

**FIN DE L'AUTO-COUP DE PUB**

* * *

-Allez Papa, dit ouiiiiiiiiiiiii !

-Oui, Aizen, dit ouiiiiiiiiiiii !

-Non, niet, nada, nein, no, hie, het, vrup…

STOP !

Ceci est un arrêt sur image de l'auteur.

*tape vrup dans sa barre de traduction, clique sur « translation Aizen to Japanese, Japanese to Aien », option une, « Vrup « = « Non » en langue Aizenoise.*

Fin d'arrêt sur image.

-…et je ne reviendrais pas la dessus !

-C'est méchant !

-C'est méchant Aizen !

-Gin, pour l'amour de Dieu, pour l'amour de moi, _ferme la_ !

Halloween ! Le 31 Octobre, la fête de Jack O'Lantern, des citrouilles, friandises, monstres et histoires d'horreurs. Mais Halloween c'est surtout la fête des enfants, donc par extension, la fête des déguisements.

Cette année, le jeune Tsukiyouji Aizen, neuf ans tentait désespérément de convaincre son père de l'accompagner à la Soul Society pour la collecte annuelle de bonbons. Cependant, son père restait fidèle à lui-même, inflexible et rigide.

-Surtout sur certaines parties…

Hé ! Qui a dit ça ?

Bref, comme tous les ans, le petit prince tenterait de convaincre son père, et comme tous les ans, il finirait par aller au Seireitei en compagnie de Stark qui se chargeait avec Zaraki d'emmener et de surveiller les enfants au Seireitei pour Halloween. On ne peut pas rêver escorte plus fiable (cf : Starrk et sa mémoire de poisson rouge), active (cf : Zaraki qui veux charcuter un passant tous les eux mètres), l'œil vif (cf : le regard vitreux de Starrk lorsqu'il passe devant une boutique de literie) et alerte (cf : Zaraki qui gueule dans tout le Seireitei après sa coiffeuse ou Ichigo).

Et quel charmant groupe de bambins ils accompagnent tous les ans ! Lilinette, Yachiru, Brisemasse (l'enfant de Charlotte et Tatsuki, une petite fille très virile, comme sa mère !) et évidemment, le petit Tsukiyouji.

Le refus d'Aizen est donc une incompréhension totale. Surtout que, cette année, le Seireitei a fait passer une loi comme quoi chaque personne désireuse d'entrer dans l'enceinte du Seireitei le soir du 31 se devait d'être déguisée, les habitants du Hueco Mundo en méchant, les habitants du Seireitei en gentils.

« C'est de la discrimination positive, ça ! » s'était outré Szayel dans sa robe de princesse à froufrous.

C'est la vie, prends un biscuit.

Bref, toute une expédition extraordinaire se préparait, à laquelle Aizen refusait catégoriquement de prendre part.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? S'enquit une voix douce.

Orihime Aizen entra dans le salon ou avaient lieu les conciliabules. Elle portait sa petite fille, dernière née dans les bras, et l'on voyait tout de suite que ses deux grossesses l'avaient changée. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés différemment (ceux qui lisent les scans reconnaîtront la coiffure), et ses fruits étaient arrivés à maturité, comme ceux de Rangiku (et ne me demandez pas de dessins, vous savez tous à quoi ressemble une pastèque, non ?).

-Ah, Hime, fit Sosuke, avec un soupir de soulagement, tu es là heureusement, ton _adorable _fils et son _merveilleux _oncle ne veulent pas entendre raison.

-C'est au sujet d'Halloween de cette année je suppose ? Sourit Mme Aizen en passant sa fille dans les bras de son mari.

-Exactement, maintenant dis leur que…

-Maman ! S'exclama le petit garçon, en courant dans les bras de sa mère. Oooh ma maman est la plus jolie du monde ! Tu as les plus beaux cheveux que j'ai jamais vu, et tu sens toujours bon, pas comme Tonton Grimmjow quand il revient de l'entraînement…

(« _J'ai entendu ! »__**(1)**_souffle une petite voix au loin)

-Oh mon chéri, c'est adorable ce que tu me dis là ! répondit sa mère en le serrant contre elle, ravie.

-Mais maman, reprit le petit d'une voix larmoyante, des larmes au bord des yeux, (« c'est pas vrai, il va l'embobiner ! ») papa a dit qu'il ne voulait pas venir avec nous cette année, le papa de Lilinette et celui de Yachiru sont toujours avec eux tous les ans (« évidemment, Stark et Kenpachi, deux pères modèles… ») et papa ne veux jamais nous accompagner (« j'ai eu ma dose de folie pour la vie, je refuse de mettre les pieds au Seireitei quand il est en effervescence, MERCI BIEN ! »), il a jamais le temps pour moi (« j'ai une baraque à faire tourner moi ! »), ça me rend tellement triste, bouhouuuu…

Sur ce, l'enfant se mit à pleurer sur l'épaule de sa mère, qui adressa un regard de reproche à son mari.

-_Sosuke_, au moins pour cette année, tu pourrais faire une concession ! Regarde comme tu rends ton fils triste !

-Mais, chérie…

Orihime reposa son fils à terre et se rapprocha de son mari, et les yeux dans les yeux lui murmura :

-Si jamais tu refuses d'accompagner Tsuki-kun, je fais la grève du sexe.

-Une grève ? répéta Sosuke, horrifié.

-_Pendant un mois_.

-Un mois ? S'étrangla l'ancien tyran. Ce…c'est déloyal !

Orihime haussa les épaules.

-Tu peux bien faire ça pour ton fils.

Aizen remarqua que ledit fils était revenu s'accrocher aux jupes de sa mère, et qu'il lui faisait une grimace (que Nnoitra lui avait apprise) en toute impunité. Brun, manipulateur et avec un début de mèche, y'a pas à dire, c'était bien son fils.

-D'accord, grommela Sosuke, vous avez gagné, j'irai avec eux, mais ce sera juste pour cette fois, et je refuse de porter un costume quel qu'il soit !

**QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD**

-Allez Sosuke, sourit…sourit voyons !

-…

-Franchement Sosuke, tu es ridicule…

-J'ai remarqué, merci.

-Dans ton attitude, je veux dire, Uryuu et Ryuu ont mis tellement de cœur dans ce déguisement…

-Un peu trop même.

-Allez, fait un sourire…fais le pour moi !

Aizen soupira et céda. Comment pouvait-il lui refuser quoique ce soit quand elle avait ce sourire et que sa vie nocturne était en jeu ?

-C'est dans la boîte ! s'exclama gaiment Orihime en rangeant l'appareil photo, allez-y maintenant, soyez prudents et ne rentrez pas trop tard !

Elle embrassa les deux hommes de sa vie avant qu'ils ne passent le portail, et s'en retourna dans ses appartements s'occuper de sa fille en attendant l'arrivée de Tatsuki et Rangiku.

**PLUS TARD DANS LA SOIREE**

-Des bonbons ou un sort ?

-V'nez tâter d'mon zampakuto si vous l'osez !

-Kyaaaah !

Soyez heureux ! Il fait bon de vivre ce soir au Seireitei, l'ambiance est une nouvelle fois à la fête, partout on assiste à des feux d'artifices sous le ciel étoilé, des animations à chaque coin de rue, des marchands ambulants qui proposent des masques et surtout, ce soir les frontières entre le Seireitei et le Rukongai sont toutes ouvertes, c'est l'entrée libre service, la population est donc très très très diversifié.

Aizen et son fils étaient donc en compagnie d'un petit groupe constitué de Zaraki déguisé en « Ken le survivant », Yachiru en une certaine « Sakura » (ninja paraît-il) version miniature, Starrk en loup-garou (entendez par là le costume combinaison moulant recouvert de fourrure et qui ne laisse dépasser que le visage-blasé- de son propriétaire) et Lilinette s'était étalée du fard blanc sur tout le corps, avait dessiné deux lignes bleues sous ses yeux et regardait le monde environnant, l'air blasé, sans sourire ni dire un mot (on ne sait pas très bien en qui/quoi elle était déguisée).

Et bien sûr, le clou du spectacle, Aizen et Aizen Junior, l'un déguisé en Joker, l'autre en vampire avec les cheveux plaqués en arrière, laissant seulement une mèche rebelle s'échapper (il y a comme un sentiment de déjà-vu dans l'air).

Le petit groupe chemina de maison en maison, de division en division. Evidemment, quand on reconnaissait Aizen, les gens en général se montraient assez généreux et mettait à ses pied tout ce qu'ils avaient en friandises, et même ce qui n'en était pas forcément.

-Pour la dernière fois, _non _je ne vais pas piller votre femme, manger vos maisons et violer votre nourriture, je suis juste un père de famille normal qui emmène son fils faire Halloween…Madame, fermez ce kimono s'il-vous-plaît c'est indécent…et dites à votre chien de _lâcher_ ma chaussure !

Bref, la routine ! Et la soirée aurait pu se résumer à cela, une excursion dans la Soul Society en croisant de temps à autre une tête familière (« NE REGARDE PAS ! » avait hurlé Aizen à Tsuki quand Yamamoto était passé avec les vêtements de l'homme invisible), parfois c'était même très surprenant (« Sh…Shiba ? Kaien Shiba ? T'étais pas sensé être mort ? » « Bien sûr que je le suis, je suis déguisé en zombie ce soir, c'est pour ça » « … »), s'il n'y avait pas eu cet incident.

-Ken-chan ! Ken-chan ! babillait Yachiru, vient voir ce que j'ai trouvé dans le ruisseau !

-Fais voir Yachiru ! s'enthousiasma Lilinette, hé mais c'est…

-Un chat.

-Un chat bleu ! Il est trop mignon ! Dit dit Starrk, on peut l'adopter ?

-Hors de question ! Y'a assez de chats-de gouttière- comme ça à Las Noches, vous ne trouvez pas Aizen-sama ?

-Un comme Grimmjow ça suffit en effet (« Je vous _entends_ ! »).

La petite créature se mit alors debout sur ses pattes, jeta un regard alentour, sourit bêtement et dit :

-Aye Sir ! Bonsoir !

-Une minute ! Depuis quand les chats parlent-ils ? s'interrogea Kenpachi.

-Hey ! Je te permets pas le grand ! Happy est pas un chat, c'est un pote !

La personne ayant déclaré cela était un garçon plutôt grand, musclé, les bras nus et la veste ouverte sur son torse, les cheveux roses en épi et une écharpe assortie autour du coup.

-C'est quoi ce minus ? demanda tout haut Zaraki, sa pression spirituelle montant d'un cran, tu veux t'battre ?

-ET COMMENT ! J'M'ENFLAMME !

-AMENE TOI ! GYAGAHAHAHAHA !

***SBAF* *SBAF***

Le garçon aux cheveux roses et Zaraki gisaient à terre, une bosse aux proportions inquiétantes se formant sur le crâne fumant de chacun.

-Combien de fois je vais devoir vous le dire, j'ai _horreur _de la violence, surtout quand des gamins sont dans les parages, contrôle toi un peu Natsu.

La personne qui avait parlé ainsi était une jeune femme à la beauté éclatante, grande, les cheveux rouge sombre, vêtue d'une armure, une épée à la main, ça plus le fait qu'elle venait d'étaler en deux secondes Zaraki, elle semblait plutôt dangereuse, voire carrément effrayante.

-A qui avons-nous l'honneur ? demanda Aizen, décrochant un à un les enfants qui étaient venus se planquer sur son dos.

-Erza Scarlett, répondit la nouvelle venue en adressant au petit groupe un bref signe de tête, enchantée monsieur…

-Aizen. Sosuke Aizen.

-Aizen-san. Happy, Natsu et moi-même faisons partie de la guilde de Fairy Tail, dans le royaume de Fiore, tout près de chez vous, notre maître a décrété que les frontières ouvertes étaient une occasion à ne pas manquer pour…élargir son cercle de jeunes connaissances.

-Votre maître, le vieux dégoûtant là-bas qui passe son temps à mettre la main aux fesses des filles ? demanda Starrk en pointant un vieux bonhomme minuscule du doigt qui s'était fait assommer pour avoir approché une Unohana-infirmière d'un peu trop près.

-Mpph, grimaça Erza. En réalité, ça fait déjà un long moment que nous sommes là, et il serait temps de partir, malheureusement nous avons perdu un membre…précieux de notre guilde et nous ne le retrouvons plus…vous semblez connaître l'endroit, accepteriez vous de nous aider ?

-Oh ouiiii ! s'exclama mini Aizen, dis oui papa ! S'il-te-plaît dit oui !

-D'accord, d'accord, céda Aizen, tout ce que tu veux ! Bon, à quoi ressemble cette personne ?

-Eh bien, c'est…

-Holà, Aizen, que t'espanouille ?**(2) **interrogea une voix que Sosuke ne reconnu que trop bien.

-C'est pas vrai…

-Voilà bien longtemps que nous nous sommes croisés, noble compagnon ! s'exclama Byakuya Kuchiki, sa voix en total contraste avec l'expression neutre qu'affichait son visage, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ?

Byakuya avait ressortit sa vieille panoplie de maitre d'hôtel et était au bras d'un Renji déguisé en Stewart.

-Nous sommes à la recherche de quelqu'un…

-Une quête, encore ? s'amusa Kuchiki, eh bien comme au bon vieux temps, hein compagnon ? Ha ha !

-Ha…ha…

-Tonton Byakuya ! s'exclama Aizen Junior en courant étreindre le Kuchiki, ça fait longtemps ! A chaque fois je veux t'inviter pour mon anniversaire, mais papa dit toujours « Oh non mon garçon, pas de cette ta… »

-Mettons nous en route maintenant, il se fait tard et j'aimerais bien rentrer pour mettre Hoshizora au lit…

-Je disais donc, que nous recherchions une jeune fille, très jolie, aux yeux et aux cheveux bleus, habillé chaudement même pour la saison, et qui est capable de se changer en eau.

-En eau ?

-En eau.

-Bien, mettons nous en route dans ce cas.

Ils réveillèrent Natsu et Zaraki qui suivirent le mouvement, et la petite troupe se mit en marche.

Ils croisèrent pas mal de tête connue, Barragan déguisé en pizzaïolo qui discutait avec un certain « Dumblertore » qui arborait un badge des F.A.B.B.E.L (Fous A Barbe Blanche Et Longue, souvenez vous) sur le revers du col de sa robe, Hitsugaya qui faisait un concours de sculpture avec un certain « Gray » qui était vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un tee-shirt, Shinji Hirako et King, complètement bourrés , une citrouille sur la tête en train de chanter une chanson paillarde (« En revenaaaant de Montague la diigueuh la digueuuuuuh… »), et Ukitake, des ailes d'anges dans le dos qui se faisait servir du thé par une fille aux cheveux aussi blancs que lui qui se fit interpeller par Erza.

-Ho, Mira-Jane !

-Ah Erza-san ! s'exclama l'intéressée avec un sourire lumineux, quelle belle soirée, n'est-ce pas, et quelle ambiance propice au calme et à la sere…

Elle fut coupée dans son élan par une bouteille de saké lancée par un Kyoraku déguisé en arbre qui dansait la lambada autour d'une jeune fille assise sur un tonneau de vin pendant qu'elle en engloutissait un autre.

-Kyyaah ! Mira-san ! s'exclama Lilinette en accourant, est-ce que ça va ?

-Bien sûr ! répondit celle-ci en se relevant, le visage couvert de sang avec un sourire angélique comme si rien ne s'était passé, je trouve ça formidable…

-Tu as vu Juvia passer ?

-Juvia ? Oui, elle était là, il y a un moment, je l'ai vu passer avec un panda géant qui, il me semble, l'avait droguée, assommée puis ficelée et l'embarquait sur son dos pour l'emmener dans son labo.

-Et…à votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'il planifiait de faire avec elle une fois dans ledit labo ? interrogea Starrk, pas sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse.

-Oh, mais c'est évident ! Boire le thé… ?

Soupir collectif.

-Si je comprends tout, votre amie s'est fait enlevée par le capitaine de la douzième division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi pour faire des expériences sur elle.

-Nous n'allons pas tolérer ça ! rugit Erza en dégainant son épée, NATSU ! GRAY ! Venez-ici, on va lui donner une bonne leçon !

-Exactement ! A mort le séquestrateur, à mort les capitaines, à bat la Soul Society ! s'exclama farouchement Byakuya (« …pauvre garçon », compatit mentalement Aizen)

-Je le mangerai bien avec des pommes de terre sautées et une sauce samouraï, réfléchit Zaraki, qu'est-ce que t'en pense Yachiru ?

-Je pourrais lui arracher les yeux Ken-chan ?

-Seulement après que je l'ai décapité.

-Ouaiiiiis !

-Kenpachi, arrête de mettre des idées dans la tête de ma gamine…

-Papa, pourquoi le monsieur il est tout nu ?

-Je t'interdit de regarder Tsuki ! Et remet cette chemise, ne t'avise pas de faire pareil !

-Je t'interdis _également_ de regarder, Renji, réprimandant Byakuya, en lançant un regard bleu glacé à son lieutenant de petit ami.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit, c'est pas parce qu'on est servit qu'on peu pas regarder le menu…ouch ! Aïe ! Pas les cheveux non ! Je plaisantais, capitaine…

Le troupea…lapsus, pardon, la troupe se remit en route vers les baraquements de la douzième division. Ils pénétrèrent dans la cour et se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment qui abritait le bureau et le laboratoire du capitaine et se mirent à la recherche de Mayuri. Bientôt, ils atteignirent le seuil d'une grande porte aux battants en acier, renforcé par plusieurs cadenas. De la lumière fixait par en dessous de la porte, et des bruits inquiétants se faisaient entendre, suggérant une terrible torture.

-Il faut défoncer cette porte ! déclara Scarlett, allez, tout le monde avec moi !

Sabres, épée, poings, lance, dents, chacun y mis du sien et la porte se retrouve très vite à terre, en morceaux et chacun pu constater avec horeur ce qui se trouvait derrière.

Rose. Tout était rose et couleurs déclinées. Les murs étaient peints en roses bonbons, décorés de cadres en forme de cœur, stickers fleurs, peluches et horloges Hello Kitty. Au centre de la pièce était un amas de cousins roses en forme de pétales de rose, moelleux et doux au toucher, et sur la droite, il y avait un immense lit où étaient entassés des vêtements par centaines, majoritairement des robes d'après ce qu'Aizen pouvait en juger. Et là, assis sur les coussins au milieu, face à un grand miroir, était Mayuri Kurotchuchi, sa fille, Nemu qui buvait une tasse de thé en compagnie de Juvia, et une autre fille blonde que Aizen n'avait jamais vue, et qui était attachée à une chaise en bois fushia et avait l'air de vivre un martyr sans nom.

Chacun resta bouche bée, et horrifiée en constatant que le capitaine de la douzième division était vêtu d'un jupon rose à pois blancs et d'une chemise blanche à rubans soyeux couleur crème, immobilisé dans son geste devant le miroir qui était l'application de mascara sur son œil, avec la pose qui va avec, c'est-à-dire le visage tordu et la bouche ouverte.

Et là, chacun eut la réaction la plus logique et rationnelle que n'importe qui aurait eu dans une situation pareille.

Il y eut un hurlement d'horreur général, puis d'un seul et même mouvement, tout le monde retrouva très vite le chemin vers la sortie pour aller à la source d'eau la plus proche pour s'y jeter, purifier son corps et oublier la vision cauchemardesque, la jeune fille blonde nommée Lucy sautillant, à moitié debout, à moitié assise et attachée sur sa chaise, qui hurlait à travers son bâillon « Gmphamff mm, gmpamff mm ! »(« Attendez moi, attendez moi ! »).

Seule resta Mira Jane, son éternel sourire aux lèvres, sans peur, qui s'approcha de Mayuri une paire de ciseaux à la main et un ruban pour cheveux dans l'autre.

-Votre costume d'Halloween est très réussit, Kurotchuchi-chan, vous leur avez fait bien peur !

-C'est exactement le but de l'opération, écervelée ! Dommage qu'ils soient arrivés avant que je ne puisse fignoler les détails, mais qu'importe, je n'ai plus de fard à joue de toute façon. Puisqu'ils sont partis, autant s'amuser ! Nemu, espèce d'empotée, ne reste pas là à bailler aux corneilles, rapporte moi mon Tutu et mets de la musique ! Je me sens d'humeur mélancolique ce soir…

**QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD**

-…ne sait pas ce qui vous prend tous, vous êtes sûrs que vous n'allez pas être un peu serrés comme ça ?

-NON ! euh…je veux dire non, Mme Aizen, on sera très bien comme ça, proche les uns des autres, on sera plus fort si jamais il décide de revenir…

-Mais qui ça ?

-_Noooooon_, ne me forcez pas…je ne veux pas me rappeller…

-D'accord, d'accord ! calmez-vous, reprenez plutôt de la tarte Endives-marrons glacés, ça va vous faire du bien vous verrez…

-Je…n'ai pas très faim, merci, c'est très aimable…

-Vraiment, vous non plus ? Quel dommage !

La chambre d'ami de Las Noches était bondé, elle était spacieuse et sans doute y avait-il de nombreuses autres chambres du même genre dans la bâtisse, mais tous les invités (entendez par là ceux qui se sont invités eux-mêmes) avaient été fermes sur ce point, ils ne voulaient pas se quitter les uns les autres, se déclarant plus rassurés comme ça.

Orihime les laissa se reposer entre eux, ferma la porte de la salle de bain ou Renji et Byakuya se « rassuraient » mutuellement afin qu'ils ne dérangent pas les autres invités, et s'en retourna auprès de son mari et de son fils.

-…allez papa, raconte !

-J'ai dit vrup mon garçon ! C'est hors de question !

-Mais allez quoi, je vais avoir dix ans…

-Tu n'as pas encore l'âge, quand tu auras une petite centaine d'année peut-être que je te le raconterai, et encore…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Papa veut pas me dire pourquoi tout le monde est parti en courant après qu'on ait cassés la porte !

-Si tu veux être un garçon normalement constitué et ne pas finir comme Nnoitra, alors il vaut mieux que tu ne saches rien de cette histoire, et maintenant _au lit !_

-Maman…plaida le petit prince, en désespoir de cause.

-Désolée, mon cœur, mais papa a raison cette fois-ci…

-Comment ça _cette fois-ci_ ? Mais j'ai toujours rais…

-…tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer, pense à tous les bonbons que tu vas pouvoir manger demain avec tes petits camarades, tu as besoin d'être en forme ! Va dans ta chambre, je vais demander à Ulquiorra de te raconter une histoire.

-Oh non, pas Ulquiorra ! geignit Tsukiyouji, il fait pas les voix des personnages quand il lit le livre ! Je veux tonton Nnoitra !

-Désolé, la parabole est fixé sur le toit pour la soirée, Yammy voulait regarder le satellite ce soir.

-Tonton Grimmjow alors !

-Non, Grimmjow est…tiens, c'est vrai ça, fit Orihime en regardant son mari, je n'ai pas vu Grimmjow de la journée, c'est étrange tu ne trouves pas ?

Aizen haussa les épaules.

-Avec la journée que j'ai eu, un boulet de moins c'est déjà ça de gagné…il ne doit pas faire grand-chose, je suppose qu'il est en train de dormir, comme d'habitude…

* * *

**LIEU :?**

-…et là je lui sors « Je vais vous faire ressentir la même chose », et je me mets en mode badass et je les explose tous avec ma magie du Dragon de Métal !

-Pas mal ! Ca me rappelle la fois où j'ai dégommé Luppi, y'avait du sang et des boyaux, ça giclait de partout , l'aurait fallut que tu vois ça mon pote ! Mais sert toi d'abord, j't'en prie…

Grimmjow était assis quelque part, sous la lune du Hueco Mundo en compagnie d'un garçon aux cheveux bruns, les yeux rouges, un tatouage étrange sur le bras gauche, un genre de piercing partout sur le visage.

-Piquer les bonbons des gosses en profitant du fait qu'ils étaient traumatisés c'était une idée de génie ! J'ai hâte de voir la tête que vont faire tout ces ahuris demain matin en se réveillant quand ils vont constater que y'a plus rien !

-La même ! Le Grinch qui a volé Noël peut aller se rhabiller pour l'hiver, il fait pas le poids face au Gimmch voleur d'Halloween !

-Gyhahah, bien parlé camarade ! Allez, à la tienne !

Gajeel Redfox et Grimmjow Jaggerjack firent s'entrechoquer leurs bouteilles de saké avant de les vider sauvagement, sous la lune brillante et éternelle du Hueco Mundo qui les regardait d'un œil amusé, un sourire aux dents de scie surmonté de deux yeux triangulaires visible du désert.

_Happy Halloween_

* * *

**(1)Pour toi Nekoo !**

**(2) Référence? :]**

**Voualaaa ! Fin du Bonus !**

**Je me suis amusée comme une fofolle, et si l'histoire de la galère d'Aizen pour trouver la femme de sa vie est bel et bien terminée, je n'exclus pas qu'à l'occasion de grands évènements comme Noël, l'Epiphanie, etc., j'écrive un petit chapitre bonus, comme ça pour le plaisir.**

**Voilà ^^ ça c'était pour les gens qui m'on frappés parce que j'avais pas informé de mon nouveau projet T.T je suis une victime !**

* * *

**Voilà les réponses aux reviews des utilisateurs non enregistrés, les autres, à vos boîtes mails !**

**Lili-le-cake-barjo :** T'excuse pas de reviwer tard, moi je répond bien très tard ^^

Merci beaucoup pour le gentil p'tit mot, ça me fait chaud au cœur de savoir que j'ai réussi à faire rire un peu les gens, j'ai pas totalement perdu mes soirées et je n'ai pas enduré les coups de poêle d'Aizen pour rien :')

Sinon en ce qui concerne le troc, c'est vendu, un Starrk costume de loup-garou prêt à passer une nuit sauvage à vos côté échangé contre un pseudo !

**Khaotik-Soul**** :** Ha ha, les mystères de la gente féminine ! Il est très important pour une fille d'avoir l'approbation de ses proches, et particulièrement de sa meilleure amie quand elle choisit un nouveau copain, voilà pourquoi Aizen du endurer tant de maux pour le compte de Tatsuki ^^ (c'était aussi une excuse pour le faire souffir…allez arrête, je sais que tu aimes ça :p). Je suis désolée de pas avoir prévenu à l'avance, le fait est que à chaque fois que je planifie d'écrire un chapitre et que j'ai une idée bien en tête, eh ben elle sera forcément supprimée par mon cerveau au moment de l'écriture au profit d'une autre idée ! C'est la magie du pouvoir des Sans-Cerveaux, on fait avec, que veux tu :'P  
Et…oh ! Derrière toi ! Byakuya ! Il t'a retrouvé ! Tiens, prend cette arme, et couuuuurtt !

*regarde Khaotik-Soul courir au loin*

En passant, très classe ton nouveau pseudo !

**ChiharuXXXmanga :** YEAAAYYYYH, Chiharu ! Oui c'est bel et bien terminé, mais ne perd pas espoir, je reviendrais sur cette fic de temps en temps pour rigoler et pour qu'on puisse rigoler tous ensemble ! Ouaho, ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que je peux bénéficier de ton soutien, surtout que je ressens que tu es une personne avec pas mal…d'imagination P (Ouaaiiis Katossen Perry en fooorce !)

Je t'appelle dès que je suis en panne sèche !

(tu m'intéresse, nous parlerons de cette collaboration si je dois écrire un chapitre pour Noël ou le nouvel an)

**Ignescence **: Haloa, Ignes-san ! Oui, Yama-jii aime les cailloux, et il aime toujours se balader tout nu dans les rues…traumatisme niveau deux, activé ! Merci merci merci merci pour la review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a parut aussi dingue que les autres :]

**D-TechnoLife-Girl :** Aaah ça c'est le genre de comm' qui me donne envie de pleurer de joie et de sauter partout ! J'ai fait rire quelqu'un, OMG ! Prévenez la télévision, la presse, le dalaï-lama, l'hôpital et les hommes en blancs…Ah pardon, je m'emporte ^^'

Ça me fait également très plaisir de savoir que j'ai réussi mon pari de manière ludique pour tout le monde, je vais t'avouer que y'a des jours ou en écrivant je me demande « mais ça fait pas un peu trop dingue quand même ? », et puis je laisse puisque je suppose que tout le monde sait que cette fic est tout sauf sérieuse ^^

Enfin, disons qu'elle est sérieusement décalée :p

Grazzie mille bella ! Bacio !

**kiranyah-san :** Oui c'est finit ^^ Mais il y aura des bonus c'est promis ! Aizen et sa mèche, toute une histoire ! Il ne l'a plus pour l'heure, mais apparemment son fils est la pour prendre la relève…qui sait ce qui pourra arriver ? Merci ! :D

**Une folle qui adore l'histoire (Momo Chan on t'a reconnu ! P)** : Haha, j'ai beaucoup rit en voyant le pseudo, je me suis dit « ouahoo la review promet de roxer ! », et en effet, c'était du genre court mais intense ! :p Tu as trouvé la référence, mais tu trouverai celle de ce bonus ?

Nous irons à l'asile ensemble alors, main dans la main si on a pas nos camisoles d'ici là ! Bisous !

* * *

**Fin du bonus, était-ce le premier et dernier ou le premier d'une petite série ? **

**Je sais pas du tout, ça dépendra de sa popularité, c'était surtout un prétexte pour répondre de façon ludique aux dernières review, on verra comment ça a marché ^^ **

**D'ici là portez vous bien cher lecteurs, attention à vous quand vous traversez la route et quand vous mangez au fast-food, hydratez-vous bien, mangez cinq fruits et légumes par jour et…**

**Ichigo : Hé ça va ! Pas la peine de les fayoter, on sait que tu veux qu'ils aillent voir ton autre fic ! Et on peut savoir pourquoi j'apparais pas UNE SEULE FOIS dans ce chapitre-ci ?**

**GDA : Qui sait, Ichigo-kun, peut-être que je te réserve quelque chose de plus…attrayant à l'avenir !**

**Ichigo : glups…**

**MOUHAHAHAHA ! Arrivederci les amis !**


	14. BONUS: Noyeux Joël!

**Test, micro...1,2...1,2...  
**

**Le micro fonctionne, la liaison est établie, ENFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN!**

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous! Il y avait longtemps, n'est-ce pas, très longtemps...**

**Lecteurs assoiffés de vengeance pour l'attente et munis de fourches: TROP longtemps...**

**Kyaah!**

**Je vous l'avais bien dit, que je reviendrais! Il m'est IMPOSSIBLE d'abandonner une seule de mes fics, la mise à jour prend toujours du temps, mais elle vient. Et quand elle arrive...BOUM! 3:D**

**Non, sans blagues, je vous dois une explication. Ce chapitre était prévu pour Noël 2011, ce qui fait un an et demi de vide. Beaucoup de choses sont arrivées entre temps, je suis montée dans mes études, j'ai commencé de nouveau projet, je suis en plein dans le boum de l'orientation, etc.**

**Il y a toujours tant de choses à faire dans une journée que 24 heures ne sont pas suffisantes. Pendant un moment, j'ai arrêté d'écrire pour TVBJ, parce que j'ai eu un grand moment de doute, m'interrogeant sur la direction que prenaient mes fictions. Les versions de ce chapitre ont été nombreuses, je vous jure de ne pas avoir chômé. Mais j'avais toujours l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose. Et je ne vous ferais jamais l'affront de vous livrer un travail bâclé.**

**L'attente fut longue donc, mais voici un deuxième bonus, début de la toute fin.**

**Enfin, j'aimerais faire passer un message tout particulier avant de commencer ce chapitre.**

**Déjà, je remercie à plat ventre et en vous baisant les pieds, lecteurs et lectrices, qui avez été nombreux à me soutenir et à continuer à poser des reviews. Votre participation est d'une valeur inestimable et votre soutien indéfectible me motive et me donne de l'assurance pour reposter. **

**Ensuite, j'aimerais attirer votre attention sur un fait tout particulier. A la base, TVBJ a été écrite à cause d'un pari que j'avais perdu face à la grande fanfickeuse, Nekookami. Cette grande prêtresse ne donne plus signe de vie malheureusement, et ce depuis bien longtemps avant moi. C'est un fait qui m'attriste chaque fois que je dois poster, je l'avoue, de savoir que chaque chapitre de cette fic qui est en quelque sorte le "bien" de Neko, se déroule dans elle. Donc je place ce n°14 sous le signe du chat divin!**

**Voilà, pardon pour le bla-bla inhabituellement long et sérieux, je vous promet quelques lignes plus bas, le retour à la plus grrrrande loufoquerie! 3:D**

**A tantôt!**

* * *

**Ce chapitre est dédié à Nekookami.**

* * *

-Si, il existe !

-Non, il n'existe pas !

-Si, il existe !

-Non, il n'existe pas !

-Si. Il. Existe.

.n' .

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si ! Papa ! Papa dis lui !

-Ichimaru, arrête d'embêter ma fille, ferme-la, et viens plutôt m'aider avec ça !

-Pas avant que cette gamine n'admette que le père Noël n'existe pas, où que tu lui aies dis que tous les ans tu forçais Barragan à porter…

Trop tard, Hoshizora Sosuke venait de flanquer un coup de pied dans le tibia de Gin, et sans attendre sa réponse, détala à toute vitesse se planquer dans les tréfonds de Las Noches.

-Bien, soupira Aizen, maintenant que nous sommes seuls…

Aizen lança un regard meurtrier à Gin, qui comprit tout de suite ce que le Seigneur du Hueco Mundo lui demandait. Avec un soupir, Ichimaru s'approcha de lui, et attrapa vigoureusement les boules qu'il lui tendait.

-Fais ça vite, je ne voudrais pas qu'Orihime nous voit…

-Tu ne lui en as pas encore parlé ?

-Eh bien, elle sait que je suis sensé décorer le palais…

-…mais tu ne veux pas qu'elle sache que je suis là.

-Comprend moi Gin, répondit Aizen, la situation deviendrait très compliquée si elle savait pour nous deux, pour notre…arrangement.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je serais aussi muet qu'une tombe.

-J'espère bien, grogna Aizen, sinon tu peux être sûr que plus tard, la tombe, ça sera toi.

Gin soupira et continua son affaire. Toute cette histoire pour des boules.

Tandis qu'ils décoraient le sapin géant de Las Noches (vous pensiez à _quoi ?)_, Aizen tentait de visualiser mentalement le reste des étapes à faire. La cuisine, c'était bon, Orihime s'occupait de tout (NDGDA :Ha ha ha…ah.), les décorations des couloirs avaient été déposées, de la neige fixée un peu partout où on avait pu en caser (le grand escalier s'était transformé en descente de ski, et les marches menant à son trône servaient de toboggan à ses enfants), sans oublier les traditionnelles lumières qui clignotent et qui font 70% du chiffre d'affaire de l'année de n'importe quel exploitant électrique, et qui étaient si nombreuses, avaient tant proliférées qu'on en oubliait, presque qu'il faisait nuit à Las Noches.

-Eh bien, si jamais il a déjà fêté Noël à Las Noches, je comprends pourquoi Tosen est devenu aveugle, confia Gin en enfilant une paire de lunettes de soleil stylées, qu'est-ce qu'il reste à faire maintenant ?

-Emballer les cadeaux, répondit Aizen, j'ai envoyé Zommarie chercher le nécessaire et Yammy s'occupe du scotch. L'organisation est étonnamment bonne, je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire…

-Wouhouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

-AIZEN-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Un tient vaut mieux que deux, tu l'auras ! En effet Aizen aurait dû-encore une fois- tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de l'ouvrir.

La porte de la Grande salle à manger s'était ouverte avec brutalité, et pour cause, Yammy y avait été projeté avec une force surhumaine qui avait fait céder les gonds. Il tournoyait à la manière d'une ballerine –en moins sexy que Kurotsuchi bien sûr-, empêtré dans ce qui semblait être morceau de scotch géant. Aizen soupira.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Yammy ? Serais-tu, par le plus grand des hasards, _encore _tombé dans les escaliers ? J'ai déjà dit qu'il ne fallait plus passer par là jusqu'à ce que la neige ait suffisamment prise !

-C-…ce…n-n-n-n-'est p-p-p-aaaaas çaaa, Aizeeeeen-s-s-saamaaaaaaaaa…, répondit Yammy entre deux tours.

-Ah la la… NNOITRA ! Arrête moi cet incapable, tu veux ?

-Oui Aizen-sama, tout de suite Aizen-sama ! Jubila le Quinta en allumant sa tronçonneuse

-Pas celui-là, soupira Aizen, très fatigué en voyant Nnoitra courir après Hanatarou, Yammy…

-Ah…bien sûr, oui, de ce pas !

La cuillère à soupe s'approcha et, avec sa délicatesse habituelle, colla une baffe monumentale à Yammy qui s'arrêta net.

-Je me demande comment il a fait pour l'arrêter avec une simple claque, s'enquit Ichimaru en regardant Aizen, un sourcil arqué.

-Eh bien, la vérité Gin est telle que, vois-tu, en donnant en coup inverse à la direction dans laquelle la force centrifuge a été dans un premier temps lancé à pleine vitesse, il a été possible de 1.) ralentir le processus et 2.), en dosant bien comme il faut plutôt que de le renvoyer dans l'autre sens l'arrêter de façon à se qu'il puisse par l'action de x+ delta carré moins cinq plus zix…

-Aizen-sama, se reprit Yammy, à bout de souffle le teint d'une couleur verdâtre peu rassurante, il faut que je vous prévienne…

-Wuuuuhoououhouououuooooh !

Pourquoi personne n'arrive jamais à finir ses phrases dans cette fic ? Nous voilà donc grossièrement interrompus par Zommarie, enroulé dans un rouleau de papier toilette géant, sur lequel surfait gaiement un…un quoi ?

-Hé ! Mais que fait un être humain ici ? s'insurgea Chizuru Honsho

-Je te retourne la question l'humaine ! grogna Nnoitra !

***SBIM***

-Toi tiens ta langue tu veux, et qu'est-ce qui se passe par ici ? demanda Tatsuki, surgissant brusquement, vêtue d'un tablier couvert de tâches. (GDA : Couvert de tâches : c'est-à-dire, avec des motifs de tâches. Donc des motifs de chibis Aizen et Nnoitra un peu partout. Vu que ce sont des tâches. Ha, ha,ha ! Nnoitra : Tu rigoles encore toute seule…)

-Ah, tu étais en train d'aider Hime en cuisine…Arisawa…

-Te voilà enfin, Aizen…

Une pelote de poussière vint rouler aux pieds du seigneur du Hueco Mundo.

- Méfie-toi, dans la vie il y a deux sortes de personnes…

Le soleil tapait dru sur le chapeau à larges rebords retroussés de Tatsuki, un vent quasi inexistant soulevait du sable et faisait s'agiter les épines des cactus.

-Ah ouais ?

Aizen rajusta ses éperons et empoigna fermement le manche de son revolver.

-Ouais ! Y'a ceux qui ont un pistolet chargé…

*clic*

-…et ceux qui creusent, compléta Tatsuki.

-Exactement…

Ils se regardèrent un moment, les yeux dans les yeux tandis que la tension dans l'air se faisait de plus en plus palpable et que l'atmosphère devenait plus lourde qu'Omaeda père lui-même. Soudain, les deux adversaires cessèrent de se tourner autour et sortirent leurs armes en même temps qu'ils pointèrent en direction l'un de l'autre, avant de s'exclamer parfaitement synchrones :

-Toi tu creuse !

***BIM* *BAM***

-C'est pas le moment de jouer au Okay Coral vous deux !

-Aïe, ça fait mal ! S'écria Tatsuki sur un ton de reproche à la grande femme au teint basané qui venait de l'arrêter, pourquoi est-ce que…

-Ce n'est pas une façon de se comporter devant un invité !

-Quel invité ? Ronchonna Aizen en se relevant avec l'aide d'Ulquiorra dont les mains se faisaient encore quelques fois un peu baladeuses. Et qui _t_'a invité _toi_ dans _ma_ maison, Yoruichi ?

-C'est quoi ce ton désagréable encore Aizen ? Je me décarcasse pour vous je te signale !

-Ducro, il se décarcasse, et ça change tout ! Intervint un homme brun assez enrobé, vêtu comme un chef cuistot.

-Justement, tu as peut-être tendance à en faire un peu **trop**, répondit le traître. Ulquiorra, c'est bon, tu peux sortir tes mains de mon pantalon maintenant.

-Jo ! Tu peux venir ici s'il-te-plaît ?

-Qui çaaaaaaaaaa ?s'étrangla le Roi du Hueco Mundo

-WIHOOOOOOUUUUUUU ! YIPIIIIIIIh !

Descendant du rouleau de papier toilette géant dans lequel Zommarie était toujours coincé, un jeune homme approcha vers eux en courant, effectuant un sauf spectaculaire de temps à autre dans les airs, l'air absolument euphorique.

-Sali Salou les voisinous ! s'exclama t-il, quoi de neuf ?

Le garçon en question devait avoir la vingtaine, il était plutôt grand, avec le teint aussi basané que Yoruichi, à la différence qu'il avait des cheveux blancs, qui offraient un contraste tout à fait charmant avec ses prunelles dorées, vives, aux aguets, qui semblaient toujours en mouvement.

-Canon, ronronna Matsumoto, sous le regard offusqué de Gin.

-Je vous présente mon cousin, expliqua Yoruichi, il est censé faire deux-trois livraisons dans les parages aujourd'hui...

-Et tchik et tchak …

-…et comme il se trouve désœuvré pour l'instant parce qu'il y a eu une erreur dans l'attribution des marchandises, je me suis dit qu'en attendant que tout s'arrange, il pourrait venir se détendre un peu ici.

-…et tchik et tchak han, han ! Et…

-C'est pas un hospice pour attardés mentaux ici! Gronda Aizen, mécontent, tandis que Szayel apparaissait avec un entonnoir retourné sur la tête.

-C'est vrai ? Tu acceptes de le garder un petit peu ? Formidable! Je repasserais le prendre d'ici quelques heures, à toute !

-Les pouces en avant ! Les pouces en avant !

-Hé attend, j'ai pas…tenta le roi. Mais il était déjà trop tard, fidèle à sa réputation, Yoruichi avait déjà disparu ne laissant derrière elle que son sourire.

-Les coudes en arrière ! Les coudes en arrière !

-C'est bien ma veine, marmonna-t-il en regardant le dénommé « Jo » embêter Grimmjow en jouant avec sa pelote de laine préférée, un autre excité de plus, et je dois finir les décorations, c'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour…

-ET TCHIK ET TCHAK ET TCHIK ET TCHAK HAN HAN, HAN HAN, ET…

***TCHIK, TCHAK***

Ça, c'était le bruit de l'épée d'Aizen, qui a fait Tchik une première fois en brisant la radio de Tosen-Colonie-De-Vacances, et le Tchak était le bruit du traitre noir une fois qu'Aizen l'eut assommé, le laissant se fracasser le crâne par terre.

-Tosen "les pouces en avant"…on aura tout vu, marmonna-t-il pendant que Zommarie évacuait le corps, HEP ! Toi là bas, à quoi tu touches ?

-OoooOoow ! s'exclamait Jo , en admiration devant les boules transparentes spéciales du sapin de Noël géant d'Aizen, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Touche pas à ça, mate avec les yeux, t'as cru qu't'avais du style dans ton peau de pêche bleu ?**(1)**demanda violemment Aizen, il s'agit d'une décoration de ma propre invention qui diffuse des photos à l'intérieur de la sphère en cristal, les photos changent en fonction du réglage qu'on leur a attribué. Donc tu pose ça et je te coupe les mains !

-Tu ne voulais pas plutôt dire, pose ça OU je te coupe les mains ? Intervint Gin.

-WHAOUH ! s'écria Jo, sans faire attention le moins du monde à Aizen dont l'égo venait de s'effondrer avec un bruit fracassant (Lecteur, si tes oreilles ont souffert…), quesquecestquesuecestquesqucest ?

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la cime du plutôt imposant conifère. Il se mit à escalader l'arbre géant, bond par bond, à la manière d'un félin, les branches recouvertes de décorations tanguant dangereusement.

-C'est bientôt finit ce bazar ? Ragea Aizen en dégainant son épée, sale ouistiti, si jamais Hime…

-**OH MON GOD** ! hurlait Jo, perché sur la cime, en un équilibre dangereusement précaire, j'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi CooooooOOOool !

-Trop tard…l'Etoile du sapin, il est en train de saboter l'Etoile du sapin, s'étranglait le Shinigami.

En effet, comme tout le monde le sait, au dessus du sapin de Noël, on hisse, au choix, un petit angelot, ou alors, une belle étoile brillante en caoutchouc. Coolhorn n'étant pas disponible, Aizen avait été obligé de se retrancher sur l'étoile, sauf que Môssieur le Rôa du Huco Mundo ne pouvait pas tolérer une chose aussi banale pour son Noël, il avait donc fait venir pour l'occasion un matériel spécial, qu'il avait lui-même modifié, afin de créer une véritable mini-étoile qu'on aurait cru tombée du ciel.

Jo tenait l'Etoile dans ses mains et s'amusait à la lancer en l'air, puis à la rattraper, tandis qu'Aizen faisait déployer un trampoline géant par une équipe de pompiers Hollow en dessous de l'arbre.

-Allez, mon cher enfant, fit doucereusement Aizen, un sourire douloureux sur les lèvres, en réajustant le casque de son uniforme de pompier, épongeant à l'aide d'une…éponge ? Bref, épongeant son front couvert de suie de sueurs froides, n'aie pas peur, descend tout doucement, et prend soin de cette étoile avec toi !

-YIPIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE !

Le jeune homme s'élança en ronronnant littéralement de joie sur le tissu élastique à quelques mètres en dessous de lui, puis… rebondit purement et simplement, effectuant un vol plané vers le plafond du palais qu'il creva et ne fut bientôt plus qu'un point dans le ciel.

-Une fois de plus la Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieeeeeeuuuuuuuux… !

-Arrête ton numéro Gin, ragea Aizen, passant une main dans ses cheveux, l'air las, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que le crétin est parti sur orbite, la mauvaise nouvelle…

-_Les_, mauvaises nouvelles, rectifia Gin, très sérieux pour une fois. Dois-je te rappeler que ce jeune éphèbe dont la vie vient de prendre un tournant tragique, n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un membre de la famille de Yoruichi Shihoin, que tu as classé au même échelon que Kuukaku Shiba sur l'échelle de Richter des dangers de la non-humanité, c'est-à-dire : au maximum.

-Pas faux, marmonna Aizen, le problème c'est que je ne sais pas où cet espèce de surexcité a disparu…

-A qui fait-on appel quand on ne sait pas où aller ?

-Hein ?

-A la carte !

-De quoi ?

Aizen fit plusieurs tours sur lui-même pour trouver l'origine du bruit musical qui venait brusquement de surgir à ses oreilles, avant de s'apercevoir que cela venait purement et simplement de sa poche.

-Si tu dois aller quelque part, je te guiderais tu peux me croire, je suis la carte ! Chantonnait le parchemin. J'suis la carte, j'suis la carte, j'suis la carte, j'suis la carte, j'suis la carte, j'suis la carte, j'suis la carte, j'suis la carte, j'suis la carte, j'suis la carte, j'suis la carte, j'suis la carte, j'suis la carte, j'suis la carte, j'suis la carte…

-Ça va, ça va c'est on a compris ! Tu es…

-CHUIS LA CARTE ! coupa la parole le papier tandis qu'Aizen allait déprimer dans un coin sur son autorité perdue et pensait avec nostalgie au temps où tout le monde avait peur de lui. Doraizen et Babouchimaru veulent retrouver Jo qui s'est envolé ! Pour ce, ils doivent emprunter un itinéraire précis : deuxième étoile à droite, et tout droit jusqu'au matin ! CHUIS LA CARTE ! J'suis la carte, j'suis la carte, j'suis la carte, j'suis la carte, j'suis la carte, j'suis la carte, …

**Attention, pour cause de grande violence, la scène qui suit est Rated M, les enfants veuillez ne pas lire !**

***Frucht***

**Fin du Rating M **

Impitoyable, Aizen avait déchiré le morceau de papier en deux, qui agonisait lentement sur le sol.

-C'était pas la chose la plus intelligent que tu aies faites, fit malicieusement Gin

-Qu'importe, de toute façon j'ai beaucoup trop à faire, je vais confier l'affaire aux spécialistes de cas dans ce genre.

Pour le coup, la mâchoire de Gin se décrocha et alla atteindre le sol avec un bruit fracassant. Aizen était complètement fou, certes (NDGA : confiance, joie et amour sont les mots d'ordres de la relation qu'entretiennent les gens dans ce palais…), mais là ça dépassait tout ce qu'il avait vu avant.

-Aizen, tenta Ichimaru d'un ton qui se voulait prévenant et avec un sourire qui se voulait compréhensif (seulement n'est pas gentil qui veut, pour le moment, Gin avait juste l'air d'avoir un très très gros objet coincé dans le …larynx. Where else ?), mais qui fit plutôt reculer Aizen de quelques pas. Tu ne comptes quand même pas faire appel à cette équipe de…spécialistes plutôt _extrêmes_ ?

-J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient fait du bon travail partout où ils ont été appelés.

-Tout de même, ils avaient fait beaucoup de dégâts matériels et humains avant de…

-A époque désespérée, mesures désespérées **(2),**coupa le Roi d'un ton théâtral. Prépare-toi Gin, car voici-venir l'ultime recourt que nous ayons…

***FLASH***

_***Jingle***_

-Alors, comme ça vous recherchez un gars, qui s'est envolé après avoir sauté tout en poussant plusieurs cris tels que « waha » « wouhou » et « Yippiiiiieeeeeee » ?

-Absolument.

-J'ai peut-être un signalement pour vous, l'individu en question portait-il une casquette rouge et une salopette bleue ?

-…Non.

-Pas de moustache non plus ? Vous a-t-il demandé de vérifier la plomberie ? A-t-il parlé d'une princesse ?

-Rien de tout ça…

-Est-ce qu'il avait un goût prononcé pour les champignons et les passages souterrains ?

-Je…

-Stark, vous la fermez.

-L'avez-vous déjà pris en flagrant délit de glissade sur la somptueuse rambarde d'escalier que nous avons vu en arrivant ?

-C'est-à-dire…

-Stark. Mettez. La. En. Veilleuse.

-Joli rambarde d'ailleurs, j'ai pu l'examiner un petit peu, en passant. L'idée d'y ajouter des molécules d'H2O et de les faire refroidir pour créer un effet réfrigérant qui permet toutes sortes de péripéties ripantes est astucieux, quoique très _déjà vu._

-STARK, SI VOUS NE VOUS TAISEZ PAS JE VOUS PRÉVIENS, JE VOUS DÉBRANCHE !

-Mais j'ai rien dit ! S'insurgea un certain arrancar, dérangé dans sa sieste par ces remontrances dégradantes.

Le salon bleu de Las Noches était un endroit tout à fait plaisant à vivre. Il était calqué, au meuble près, sur le salon bleu de la Maison Blanche à Washington. L'un des seuls endroits de Las Noches où la javel n'avait pas encore réussi à tout rendre blanc. Par soucis du détail, Aizen tenait à y prêter serment tous les quatre ans, jurant une main sur le cœur et l'autre sur un exemplaire des _« Dix commandement du méchant méché éméché de mainmise »_, le texte sacré de Las Noches (Grimmjow avait trouvé malin de modifier le sien en y ajoutant « DTC» à la fin, mais c'est une autre histoire).

C'était là où Aizen avait tenu, poliment, à recevoir ses invités.

-Vous reprendrez bien un gâteau fourré aux vers du désert ? C'est une spécialité de ma femme, faisait le Roi du Hueco Mundo, en buvant délicatement son thé dans sa tasse de porcelaine à fleurs (NDA : une vraie mijaurée ce Sôsuke).

-Euh…en fait…

-MANGER ! rugit un colosse blond, à la crinière ébouriffée par l'intensité avec laquelle il se livrait au pillage des buffets à aliments.

-Euh, oui, Thor, c'est cela, mangez. Pour l'amour de Dieu, Stark ! Rasseyez-vous, vous ne tenez pas en place ou quoi ?

-Fascinant, tout bonnement fascinant. Figurez-vous ma chère Natasha que la raison pour laquelle aucune lumière de pénètre dans ce pays est parce que…

-Cela intéressera certainement Banner quand nous rentrerons, en attendant nous sommes là pour le travail. Alors si vous ne voulez pas recevoir une correction que même votre armure de métal ne pourra pas arrêter, je vous conseille de vous asseoir.

-Tout cette froide animosité, serait-ce vos origines russes qui remontent et …

-La seule chose que je vois ressurgir pour l'heure, c'est votre connerie. Donc vous êtes professionnels, où j'utilise ce cellulaire pour prévenir Mlle Pots de vos péripéties.

-…

-Bon garçon.

La jeune femme, aux boucles flamboyantes et au visage poupin, se retourna vers le patron des lieux, et lui fit un sourire enjôleur.

-Excusez ces marauds. Ils ne sont pas très gracieux et accompagnables, mais ils sont futés et reniflent bien les pistes. **(3).**

-Il n'y a pas de mal, garantit Sosuke. Donc, pour en revenir à mon…petit problème…vous pensez pouvoir trouver une solution ?

-Bien sûr. Tony Stark (« C'est moi » ! Intervint le brun en armure rouge) possède la capacité de voler grâce à sa machine (« Doucement comme vous parlez de mon bébé Romanoff ! »). Il pourra emmener un ou deux d'entre vous vers l'endroit où s'est envolé le garçon.

-Vous me sauveriez la mise ! s'exclama Aizen, soudainement soulagé. Si jamais Yoruichi apprenait ça...tu entends, Gin ? Les choses vont très vite rentrer dans l'ordre. Gin ?

-…

-Tu es _ridicule_.

Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, votre attention s'il-vous-plaît. Car, aujourd'hui, sous vos yeux ébahis, va se présenter un spectacle inédit. Vous pensiez connaître Gin Ichimaru ? Vous l'avez sans doute côtoyé dans de nombreuses situations. Nous l'avons déjà vu railleur. Il a été joueur, goguenard, sadique, cruel, malsain, comédien, mélancolique (Nnoitra : voire colique tout court !), triomphant, mesquin, malicieux, taquin, espiègle, fripon, polisson. Le plus souvent, quoiqu'il fasse, il est très classieux et époustouflant. Sauf aujourd'hui. Car aujourd'hui, Ichimaru Gin, a décidé de…bouder.

Parfaitement, de BOUDER. Là, assis, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, les bras croisés, les jambes étalées de tout leur long, alors qu'il se tenait littéralement enfoncé dans le fauteuil. Il mâchonnait sa langue, et détournait la tête chaque fois qu'Aizen posait le regard sur lui, gonflant ses joues ou soufflant bruyamment. Bref, un vrai gosse.

-Votre ami se sent-il bien ? Interrogea la russe rousse (GDA : me suis mordu la langue) .

-Peut-être a-t-il besoin d'un remontant ? Intervint un certain demi-dieu enjoué, une pinte de bière à la main.

-Il est juste un peu…Fatigué. Gin, tu es sûr de n'avoir aucun commentaire à faire ? D'habitude, tu ne te gêne pas pour gêner les gens.

-Tu crois peut-être que je vais plisser les yeux et sourire tel un serpent en susurrant insidieusement « Mhhh, une rousse aguicheuse et voleuse, ayant des tendances à la traîtrise, dans quel manga j'ai déjà vu ça moi ? » **(4)**

**-…**

**-**Eh bien **non.**Quand Môssieur le Rôa (pour plagier quelqu'un) sera revenu à la raison, peut-être daignerais-je revenir à mes bonnes vieilles habitudes. D'ici là…

Et sans un mot de plus, il disparut d'un pas de shunpo.

-Ce crétin, marmonna Aizen dans sa barbe d'imberbe, tout ça parce qu'il préfère _La Ligue des Justiciers _aux _Avengers_…comme si on avait les moyens…

-Alors ? interrogea ledit Stark parfaitement décontracté, en s'amusant avec un yoyo sortit de nulle part, on décolle quand ?

* * *

**(Petit interlude, pour laisser à nos héros le temps de s'organiser physiquement et de remettre de l'ordre dans leurs idées. Visitons un peu Las Noches pendant ce temps.)**

**LAS NOCHES, DANS UNE BAIGNOIRE**

-Rretmjgriezeqchikitikita EEEH MACARENA, AYE !

* * *

**LAS NOCHES, DANS UN HANGARD**

-Oppa Gangnam Style !

* * *

**LAS NOCHES, DANS UN TIROIR** (parce que ça rime avec hangar et placard)

-Ne reste pas planté là ! Plante ce chou fleur !

* * *

**LAS NOCHES, DANS UN COULOIR**

-Je voudrais avoir des doigts plus effilés

- Passe-les dans un taille-crayon. Suivant !

* * *

**LAS NOCHES, DANS UN PLACARD**

*Censuré*

Ce placard est interdit d'accès aux moins de 18 ans.

**(Fin de l'interlude, reprenez vos biscuits !)**

* * *

-Enfin prêts ! annonça Aizen, en ajustant son trench-coat de voyage. J'emmène mon scientifique avec nous, si vous pouvez supporter notre poids.

-Sans aucun problème, je peux transporter jusqu'à quatre personnes. Comme ça, on pourra même redescendre votre copain qui a une araignée au plafond et est parti la chercher, là-haut.

-Moui, moui, fit Aizen, en repassant en boucle les scénarios dans lequel il récupérait son Etoile et précipitait Jo du haut des cieux, faisant passer tout ça pour un horrible accident à une Yoruichi éplorée…

-Je suis également prêt à partir, Aizen-sama, Stark-sama !

-Bien, vous êtes ?

-Trop content de vous rencontrer! répondit Grantz avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Merci petit, on me le dit souvent, répondit affablement le milliardaire en ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux de Szayel.

-Kyaaaaah ! fit celui-ci, tel la fan-girl en proie à une montée d'adrénaline.

-Le voyage risque d'être palpitant avec ce gamin là, confia Stark à Sôsuke en regardant La Binocle leur faire des ronds de jambe, vous savez vous entourer.

-Je vous retourne le compliment, répondit Aizen en posant son regard sur Thor, qui était allongé sur le sol, une crise de foi imminente. Szayel, tu as calculé la trajectoire pour Mr Stark ?

-Absolument. Voici, répondit Aporro, redevenu professionnel.

-JARVIS va nous décrypter tout ça, pas d'inquiètudes. Allons-y maintenant, accrochez-vous !

Pendu aux bras du héros de métal, ils s'élancèrent à travers le ciel obscur du Hueco Mundo, Szayel au bord de la syncope devant tant de « coolitude », selon ses propres termes.

Ils parcoururent les cieux quelques temps, avant de repérer, dans le sable, à l'ombre d'un grand rocher, une trace d'impact plus que significative.

-Là, messire, là **(5)!** S'écria le sadique aux cheveux roses, en sautant souplement sur le sol.

Il avait repéré deux grandes ombres, s'éloignant de l'endroit d'où les trois compères venaient d'atterrir.

-Hé, les deux dindons dadais là-bas! Arrêtez-vous immédiatement ! Je ne le demanderai poliment qu'une fois ! Prévint Iron Man, en tendant son bras droit, la paume grande ouverte.

-Poli…ment ? Articula avec difficulté Aizen.

Mais les deux fuyards ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Une détonation vint alors briser le silence immémorial dans lequel Hueco Mundo est emmuré. Tout ne fut que feu, gravats et cendres, pendant quelques lancinantes secondes. La poussière dissimulée, ils détaillèrent les deux hommes qui leur faisaient face.

Le premier était grand, maigre, le teint pâle, avec des yeux rouges et un nez aplatit, constitué de deux fentes à la manière des reptiles et qui…

…

(Pardon. Je lis _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Fe_u en même temps, excusez la méprise. Voldemort n'apparaît évidemment pas…du moins, pas aujourd'hui, hin, hin…)

Je disais donc, qu'il était grand et maigre. Le teint pâle, un visage séduisant aux yeux clairs, surmonté de cheveux noirs comme l'ébène. Il était vêtu d'une tenue constitué d'un étrange assemblage de cuir et de pièces d'armureries en or, d'une élégance déconcertante. Malgré son air peu avenant, son charisme était certain.

Le deuxième n'était autre que Jo, le cousin de la féline Shihoin, qui avait les bras entravés par des cordes et un bâillon sur la bouche. Il était dans une situation dangereuse, pourtant il avait toujours l'air de l'homme le plus heureux du monde, et accueillit les nouveaux arrivants avec un cri enthousiaste que le tissu sur sa bouche ne put pas complètement étouffer.

-Je crois que j'ai perdu l'ouïe, Aizen-sama, s'écria Szayel, complètement paniqué.

-Qui est cet huluberlu en costume de S-M ? Interrogea la contrefaçon de Superman à son collègue playboy.

Ce dernier grimaça.

-Loki.

-Lo qui ?

- Le frère de Thor. Un autre demi-dieu qui est en guerre avec sa famille, et nous pourri l'existence depuis quelques temps. Enfin vous voyez quoi, un méchant, des gentils, la routine quoi.

-Parfaitement, rugit le personnage en question, en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Loki, dieu des mensonges et de la malice ! Et, si je peux me permettre de placer une « NB » ici : sachez que je ne suis pas habillé comme un « S-M », mais comme un glorieux combattant prêt à se faire couronner Roi !

-Le Hueco Mundo est trop petit pour deux Rois, gronda Aizen en dégainant son sabre tandis que Grimmjow et Barragan approuvaient au loin. Et si je peux, moi-même, placer une « Nota Bene » ici : je m'habille dans le meilleur des magasins de prêt à porter qui soient. Cela se nomme H&M. Hueco&Mundo.

-Tch, une épée ? fit Loki, toisant Aizen complètement méprisant. J'en tremble…OU PAS ! GYAHAHAH !

Il éclata d'un rire de psychopathe (comme tout bon méchant), et brandit lui-même sa propre arme.

-Voici mon sceptre, grâce auquel je peux contrôler les esprits et les actions des hommes ! Et, comme tu peux le constater, toi la mauvaise parodie de Clark Kent, MON sceptre est plus grand que TON épée !

-Et alors ? S'indigna Aizen, ce n'est pas la taille qui compte, c'est la façon dont on s'en sert ! Tu fais un complexe ou quoi ?

-Pardon ? S'étonna l'Asgardien, les yeux écarquillés.

-Ouais, t'essayes de compenser quelque chose ? Un domaine dans lequel ton frère a toujours été plus _fourni_ que toi ? Tu as des flash-back de quand vous étiez jeunes et que, après l'entrainement, sous la douche…

-Vous devenez extrême, Stark. Des mineurs lisent cette fic.

-Apprenez, le méchu, que c'est de la psychanalyse. Je ne fais qu'un simple rapprochement avec les théories de Freud, ça leur fera réviser leur bac.

-Vous avez réponse à tout, ma parole ! Soupira Aizen, en levant les bras au ciel, dans une supplique à lui-même de se débarrasser de ce gêneur.

-Assez ! gronda Loki, rouge de colère de se voir ainsi bafoué, j'en ai assez entendu comme ça !

Son sceptre émit une aura bleue malfaisante, tandis qu'il le brandissait dans les airs.

-Préparez-vous pauvres mortels, car je suis vôtre nouveau Maître ! Et pour votre insubordination, sachez que, au nom de la lune, JE VAIS VOUS PUNIR!

-…

-…

-…

-…

-Il y a peut-être une erreur de script là, non ? Hasarda Stark, très à son aise.

-On ressent un certain laxisme dans la narration, en effet, fit Szayel avec un reniflement méprisant.

-Yé touyours dit qué cette auteur était oune imcapable, ma qué ! s'exclama Aizen. Attend, pourquoi je parle comme ça moi ? Et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai un cigare dans la bouche d'abord ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, Loki se ruait déjà sur son concurrent au titre de « Méchant le plus mégalo et le plus mal coiffé ». Celui-ci para le coup très facilement, et renvoya son adversaire d'une simple baffe en direction de Stark, qui se fit une joie de passer tout ses joujoux en revue.

-Allez, emballez-moi ça, soupira Aizen tandis que Loki, honteux et confus, jurait mais un peu tard, qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus. Non, attend Szayel ! Arrêta-t-il le scientifique, alors que celui-ci se préparait à détacher le Shihoin, laisse-le comme ça jusqu'à notre arrivée, ça vaut mieux…

-A vos ordres, Monsieur-sama. J'emporte l'Etoile, également.

Finalement, ce fut bien quatre passagers que transporta l'Iron Man grâce à son armure rutilante.

Thor s'occupa de son frère une fois qu'ils eurent atterrit à Las Noches, et par un heureux hasard, il se trouva que Yoruichi était revenue chercher son cousin quand ils débarquèrent.

-Ah, Aizen ! Vous revoilà enfin ! Je reprends Jo maintenant et…pourquoi est-il attaché ?!

-Ce…ce n'est rien, répondit son Altesse avec un sourire crispé, tandis que Tony demandait à la Veuve Noire si on pouvait « avoir un ou deux Shawarma dans ce bordel ». Un petit jeu, rien de bien grave…

-Mhh, c'est vrai qu'il a l'air de s'être bien défoulé ! Fit-elle en passant affectueusement la main dans les cheveux de Jo, qui se tenait parfaitement calme aux côtés de sa cousine, presque angélique. Il est toujours un peu agité pendant cette période de l'année, c'est pour ça que je ne préfère pas l'avoir dans les parages, son travail le met dans un tel état d'excitation…

-D-de…de quoi ? s'offusca Aizen je croyais que tu avais…

-On va y aller maintenant, Jo s'est garé devant le palais tout à l'heure. Je repasserais manger plus tard, salut !

Ils disparurent avec la vélocité propre à leur famille, pendant que Aizen se tapait la tête contre le mur, furieux contre lui-même de s'être laissé manipulé.

-Sôsuke ? intervint Orihime, pas du tout alarmé de l'attitude de son mari, on vient de finir les préparatifs, tu passes à table avec nous ?

Son sourire était si rayonnant, qu'Aizen se dit qu'il passerait surtout bien au dessert. Mais bon, il fallait faire plaisir aux enfants…et sa maison était pleine d'invités (toujours dans le sens où les gens se sont invités eux-mêmes).

Il arriva dans la grande salle à manger, où le sapin géant avait enfin retrouvé son étoile. Tout l'Espada était attablée, ainsi que nombre de Shinigami et un ou deux Quincy. L'ambiance était bon enfant, et quand Aizen vint s'asseoir, sa fille lui sauta immédiatement sur les genoux.

Il l'embrassa affectueusement (oui, oui, on parle toujours d'Aizen ne zappez pas ! :] ), et posa son regard sur les Avengers qui avaient été rejoins par quelques un de leurs collègues. Captain America aidait les cuisiniers à poser la table « C'est la moindre des choses », tandis que Bruce Banner, sous sa forme de Hulk, faisait un bras de fer avec Yammy tout au bout de la salle. La Veuve noir et son ami Barton riaient autour de boissons alcoolisées avec Tatsuki et Renji, tandis que Barragan, Byakuya et Urahara étaient très attentifs aux conseils culinaires de Nick Fury. Thor tenait compagnie à Loki, attaché au tronc du sapin tel Assurancetourix interdit de chanter, pendant que Tony Stark lui jetait des cacahuète, riant à gorge déployé, un shawarma rapporté par Nnoitra à la main.

-Mph, tout est bien qui finit bien, marmonna Aizen tandis que tout le monde se mettait en place pour les festivités. Il remarquait que son enfant était rayonnante.

-Eh bien, ma petite, qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire, est-ce ton papa si grand, si charmant, si fo…

-Je lui avait bien dit ! s'exclama la petite, saisissant soudainement son père par le col, le secouant brutalement.

-Q-q-q-uoi ? fit Sôsuke du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Là ! Là-haut !

Elle pointait le ciel du monde des Hollow du doigt, visible à travers la grande baie vitrée de la pièce.

Aizen distinguait une forme sombre qui se découpait sur la lune. Une forme de traineau. Tiré, semblait-il, par sept créatures quadrupèdes, munies de cornes. Un traineau tiré par sept rennes. Le soir de Noël.

L'étonnement du tyran atteignit son paroxysme, lorsqu'il distingua que celui qui dirigeait le traineau lui était étrangement familier. Le teint basané. Les cheveux blancs. Des yeux dorés qui contrastaient avec les couleurs qu'offraient la nuit.

-Qu'est-ce que…S'étrangla Aizen, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

-Tu vois, je _lui_ avais bien dit qu'_il _existait ! chantonna Hoshizora avant d'aller jouer à harceler moralement Hanataro.

-Aizen ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette hospitalité ! J'ai faim, j'ai soif, et ma coupe et mon assiette restent désespérément VIDES!

Yoruichi venait de se matérialiser sur la table, non loin du mâitre des lieux, et se servait déjà un bon hanap de vin.

-…Dis moi….Yoruichi, commença lentement le Roi, tandis qu'Ulquiorra faisait une entrée remarquée en compagnie de sa cousine, « Claudia »…ton cousin, quel était son nom ?

-Joël.

Elle bu d'une traite son verre, et ajouta avec un sourire démoniaque.

-Noyeux, Joël.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Ichimaru Gin bailla de façon peu élégante, se couvrant la bouche d'une main, se grattant une certaine partie de son anatomie de l'autre. Il scruta la mini-frigo dont était équipée sa chambre, désespérément vide.

Après avoir quitté Aizen, il avait passé une bonne partie de sa soirée à ruminer dans sa chambre, s'enfilant quelques bières aux côtés de son ami Ryuu, débattant sur les diverses subtilités des équipes "_Avengers_" et "_Ligue des Justiciers_". Mais maintenant le Dragon était parti fêter Noël avec sa famille, et lui restait seul. Tragiquement seul. Mais il était encore trop fier pour retourner en compagnie des autres, tant que le Roi persisterait à rester en aussi _mauvaise_ compagnie.

Il eu un reniflement méprisant, bu une gorgée de sa tisane, et se remit à son tricot. Aujourd'hui, il tentait une figure plus difficile: un châle pour Rangiku. Il fredonnait une vieille musique de Frank Sinatra, quand des coups sur sa porte vinrent le déranger.

-Ouuuiiiiii? siffla-t-il de sa voix désagréable.

Personne ne répondit, mais les coups s'intensifièrent. Passablement agacé, Gin y vit l'occasion rêvée d'assouvir ses pulsions négatives qui l'avaient poursuivies toute la soirée.

Il dégaine Shinzô et ouvrit la porte avec brutalité. Curieusement, il n'y avait personne derrière. Intrigué, et de plus en plus furieux, il scruta le couloir, mais ne distingua personne. Jusqu'à ce que...

-Qu'est-ce que...

Un coup, puis un sac s'abattit sur sa tête. Il fut trainé hors du corridor, et nulle trace du méfait ne demeura.

Ichimaru Gin venait de se faire kidnapper.

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

**Références:**

**1: **Diam's, extrait de son premier disque. Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan de la musique, mais je trouve que ça rendait bien dans la bouche d'Aizen! :p

**2: **Jafar dans "Aladin", quand il essaye de convaincre le sultan de le laisser épouser sa fille

**3: **Les merveilleux, géniallissimes, grandissimes et plein de truc en ssimes "Visiteurs"! Cette scène est juste après que Jacouille s'exclame "longue vie à notre sire"! Aaah que j'aime ce film! :')

**4: **Haha, petite référence à "Nami", dans "One Piece", beaucoup de similitudes avec la Widow! :3**  
**

**5:** Encore les "Visiteurs"! Décidément! Cette scène se passe quand l'écuyer montre à son maître le pauvre facteur, injustement attaqué dans sa fourgonnette xD

* * *

**Voilà! Et la prochaine fois, Gin Ichimaru a disparu!Qui? Pourquoi? Quid de le retrouver? **

**J'espère que la lecture aurez été bonne, Lecteurs et Lectrices qui êtes arrivés jusqu'au bout!**

**Encore une fois, pardon pour mon immense retard, de ce bonus annoncé il y a plus d'un an déjà. Le temps est passé comme de l'eau, c'est fou! En tout cas s'il y en a encore qui supportent cette fic", je vous demanderais une ultime patience, car le bout du voyage est proche.**

**Le "Chapitre 15", un Bonus finalement, extérieur lui aussi à la trame principale, sera le dernier de tous. Après, je refermerais définitivement les pages de cette fiction, pour finir mes autres projets et en entamer de nouvelles, dont certaines que j'espère tout aussi loufoques.**

**Donc voilà, pour l'heure l'au revoir n'est pas au menu! Passons plutôt aux réponses au reviews pour les non-enregistrés tous les enregistrés vos boîtes à MPs doivent normalement contenir un message de plus! :). Une activité intelligente, enfin!**

* * *

**Lili-le-cake-barjo: **Bone-soir! Yohohoho

*mode Brook off*

Merci un milliard de galaxies de fois pour la review! Ha c'est vrai qu'il est bien, notre ptit STark adoré...l'arrancar comme le super héros, moi je demande pas mieux...Mais je divague-vague-vague encore!

Malheureusement, il ne reste plus qu'un seul chapitre à ajouter à cette fic, le pompom sur la cerise sur le gâteau, pour ainsi dire! :3 Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'arrêterais d'écrire des fics de ce genre pour autant, je changerais juste le background, pour aérer! :p

**itachihaku:**Mouhahahaha! clair qu'Aize, sous ses airs de grand méchant, n'est rien de plus qu'un Shinigami-au-foyer, bon à faire le ménage et à se plier aux ordres de sa femme.

Je suis d'accord pour dire qu'elle le met toujours sous pression pour son "dessert" :') ça c'est du girl power!Bya-kun et son balai blanc n'ont pas fini de nous étonner! Il était censé revenir pour ce chapitre, mais je n'ai pas eu la place pour l'insérer :(

Les dentistes...*se cache sous sa couverture* Kami-sama, pas la fraise, pas la fraise, NOOOONNN!

Ichigo: on m'a appelé?

Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé, en espérant te recroiser bientôt! \o/

* * *

**D-TL-Girl:**C'est toujours un pur plaisir d'écrire ton pseudo, c'est tellement régulier, ça me fait chaud au coeur tu peux pas savoir! :')

AAah...c'est une grande question. Ecoute, je vais percer ce mystère dès maintenant, et répondre à ta question. Oui, je suis conne, et oui, c'est naturelle XD

Mais c'est pas grave, la vie est belle au pays des Sans-Cerveaux, la la la laaaaaaa!

Oooh je rougis avec tous ces compliments!

Nnoitra: traduction: continue, j'adore me faire mousser!

Mauvaise langue là! Tosen est de retour, et pour le dernier chapitre, il sera en forme...Tout à fait en forme, hin hin...

Merci, marchi, merchi d'avoir commenté! à très vite! :)

* * *

**Ignescence:**Bonsoir! Ha ha, je suis ravie d'avoir pu t'accrocher malgré le léger bond de dix ans dans le temps xD je me surprend souvent, j'avoue! Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait attendre plus tard que Noël, mais enfin, le chapitre est là!

Merci de ton soutien, j'espère malgré tout que la suite t'a plue! :D

* * *

**satan-sensei:**Un infini merci pour ce compliment. Je heureuse de savoir que tu a passé un bon moment, j'espère que la suite de la fic' t'aura également amusé!

* * *

**Monogirl :**Hey! :D J'avoue, j'ai hésité à placer un "ARRANCARS, QUEL ESDT VOTRE METIEEEEEERRRR?", mais c'est pas dit que je le mettrai pas dans le prochain chapitre! :p Je te souhaite de t'être amusé avec le reste de cette fic chaotique ^^ à bientôt! :3

* * *

**Guest:** Je sais. Je suis une arnaque sur patte. PARDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN T.T *se pend au cou de Guest pour implorer sa magnanimité.

Pardon :( j'avais même pas prévu que la fin du monde allait arriver! Au secours! Au sec-attend deux minutes? On est le 9 Mai 2013? Et on est vivant? OUIII, WE WILL SURVIVE, WE ARE ZE SURVIORS OF ZE...mmh? Comment? 2012 m'a altéré le cerveau? Meuh non voyons, j'ai toujours été débile *fais un sourire de débile pour appuyer ses dires*

Merci pour avoir reviewé, très sincèrement. J'espère que tu as survécu à 2012 aussi, comme ça on pourra encore rire ensemble autour de cette fic'! :) A bientôt!

* * *

**En vous remerciant encore énormément pour votre patience, je ferme le rideau pour ce chapitre, à la prochaine!**

***S'enfuit en roller à réaction, une carapace de tortue sur le dos et une pizza aux anchois dans la main"**


End file.
